The President's Son
by Chayo1197
Summary: Sam is a bodyguard, Kurt is trying to break free, and Burt is...president?
1. Chapter 1

Glee is not mine. Tell me what you think please?

* * *

He slammed his hands flat on the desk.

"You've got to be kidding!"

Sam Evans stared at the man behind the desk, wearing a black suit and sunglasses that made him look ridiculous. The man shuffled some papers on his desk. "'Fraid not, Evans. It's a special mission, you should be proud." Two other suited men snickered behind him, and Sam could feel his face burn. "I wasn't brought here to baby-sit." The man's lips twitched into a frown, and Sam clenched his teeth. "With all due respect." He growled.

"Sorry kid, nothing I can do." Sam straightened out. "Of course not. You're only the head of the Secret Service. What the hell could you expect to do right?" "Evans." The man warned and Sam groaned internally. "Come on, I expected more from you. It's not that bad of a job. Pays better than what you're getting now, more health insurance options, hell the perks of the job should be enough for you."

Sam folded his arms. "….what perks?" He asked cautiously, causing the man to smile. "Free room and board for one thing, the ability to shoot and ask questions later, and…" He grinned. "You get to drive a limo."

…

"Parking wherever I want?" "Kid, you could park inside a hotel lobby and no one can ask you to move."

Sam sighed. He had to admit, it was cool. Riding in a limo and driving it were two completely different things. Famous people didn't get anywhere if it wasn't for the driver. Crowds parted for a limo. Limo drivers were on the sidelines of red carpet premieres, concerts, sporting events without all that hassle of actually being the famous person.

Say what you want. Sam wanted to drive that damn limo.

"Fine. When do I start?" "Right now." The man handed Sam a paper, and he groaned out loud this time. "Are you ser-" "Evans, get out of here. If I hear you whine one more time I'm going to revoke your hair dying privileges." He scowled, taking the paper and stomping out of the room.

"It's not dye." He mumbled, looking at the paper. He couldn't believe he had accepted this. Standing around looking important and tough was an awesome job. Now he was stuck with this…ugh. He walked down the halls full of portraits scattered sparingly along the walls and flags standing at every doorway. There was the occasional houseplant or armchair, but they wanted to keep it professional. This was the damn white house after all.

He walked further into the maze, finding the door he needed. He paused a moment, taking a second to roll his eyes and sigh before tapping his knuckles gently against the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again. "Sir?"

The door opened abruptly and Sam found himself staring into baby blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Brown bangs gently swept over a pale face, a rounded nose, slightly chubby cheeks and pouty pink lips. "Yes?"

Sam blinked, temporarily forgetting where he was and what he was doing.

"Uh…"

The boy in front of him stroked his bangs to the side a bit, his blue eyes looking up as he did before refocusing on the blonde man. Sam cleared his throat a bit.

"My name is Samuel Evans, I'll be your bodyguard from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

I know, two chapters in a day! I'm really excited about this guise! I got the prompt from tumblr and I didn't think I could do it, but lo and behold! I'm going to try to update at the very least once a week. Please review and give me suggestions as to what I should do. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine :\ oh well. It's best that way.

* * *

0700-Breakfast.

0730-Dressing.

0800-Drive.

0815- School.

1500-Glee practice.

1600-Drive.

1700-Dinner w/POTUS.

2200-Sleep.

Sam stared at the schedule that had been given to him. It wasn't very strict, and gave for a lot of free time. Free time he was worried about. He didn't like the unexpected, and by the look of this room he was in for a lot of it. It wasn't like any other teenager's room. It was painted gray ("Dior Gray, thank you" Kurt had corrected him) with a single frame over a white desk, a bed, some kind of basket…chair…hanging thing, a table and a laptop. Somehow he thought the First Son would have more…well, more.

The more appeared when Kurt opened the closet doors. The two doors hid more designer clothing behind them than any store did and Sam didn't have to wonder why this kid needed half an hour to dress. The slender boy paced back and forth in his walk-in closet slowly, his eyes scanning over the racks of jackets, sweaters, shirts, vests, slacks, and skinny jeans (organized just so) and humming softly to himself.

Sam tapped his foot lightly. Dressing was easy for him. Black suite, black tie, black shoes, done. But this kid acted like he was going to the Golden Globes or something. He wanted to shove the kid in jeans and a shirt and get the hell out of there. Glancing at his watch he noticed that they only had ten more minutes for this crap before they had to get going.

…

Was that kid humming Beyoncè right now? Really?

"Sir? We really have to get going." "Oh calm down lemon head." Kurt called back. "I'll be ready in a minute. In the meantime your roots could use some touching up." Sam growled, but held in his outburst.

Finally the boy walked in wearing a leather jacket over white shirt with gray stripes (what was it with this kid and gray?), black skinny jeans and dress shoes. All designer no doubt. His brown hair was slightly slicked back, the bangs to the side. Sam's eyebrows raised a bit. He was a good looking kid, he had to give him that. Kurt scowled a bit at him. "Happy, sunshine?" Sam turned to leave. "Very. Let's go." Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and followed Sam out to the front of the White House where the limo was already waiting for him. That alone was enough to break Sam's cranky mood. He held open the door for Kurt and slammed it behind him before practically running to the driver's seat. Keys in the ignition, he started her up. She purred beautifully.

Just as he was about to pull out he felt a kick to the back of his seat. He looked back where Kurt was sitting back a bit, his legs extended. "It's cold." Sam sighed and turned the heater on, pulling out.

He knew the private school well. Most of the politicians on Capitol Hill sent their kids to McKinley so it was a well known place to the Secret Service. It was one of the most protected schools in the country so thankfully Sam didn't have to follow Kurt in. He parked and started to get out, but Kurt got out by himself and slammed the door behind himself. Sam rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell he was getting paid enough to hang around a high school all day. He was going to get some coffee and hang out in the parking lot until school was over. He started to pull out when he passed by the dumpster. For some odd reason there were a bunch of kids there with letterman jackets on hanging around the green dumpster. He braked a little, looking around. Seeing what he did, he immediately put the limo in park and threw the door open.

"SECRET SERVICE, BACK AWAY FROM THE BOY!"

The jocks all took a few steps back and Kurt fell to the ground. He hissed as he landed right on his tailbone. Sam walked over, lifting him up to his feet. "You okay?" Kurt shoved him away, growling, "Don't touch me." He grabbed his messenger bag from the side of the dumpster and stalked off. Sam could have ripped his head off. He'd just saved the brat and that's the thanks he got?

He looked at the stunned group of boys before running after him. "Hey, the least you could do is say thank you." Kurt scoffed. "I didn't ask for your help. I was perfectly fine." Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, as far as impersonations go, that one as a trash bag was flawless. Do you do birthday parties?" Kurt was silent as they walked into the high school halls.

As they walked Sam could identify some VIPs. Children of actors, musicians, politicians, a kid from every circle was there. He hadn't taken fifteen steps inside when a tall blonde woman wearing a black tracksuit with red stripes on the shoulders stopped him. "And where do you think you're going tall blonde and secret?" Sam raised an eyebrow, pulling out his badge. "Secret Ser-" "I know who you are. Hence the 'secret' part of my question." Sam stared at her. "So what's the problem?" "No security of any kind in these halls pretty boy. Not even for the First Gay." "…first gay?" The woman scoffed. "Don't insult me with your pretty boy stupidity. Everyone knows that the president's son is as queer as eight men making love to nine men." "…." "You may be as sharp as your feathery locks but what Sue Sylvester says goes." "…are you Sue Sylvester?" "Very good, Tweety. I'm sure with that shiny badge throwing the light of your incredibly blinding hair you'll be able to find the way out of here." The woman left and Sam was left stunned.

What…what exactly happened?

In any case he didn't want to be stuck here all day anyway, and the kid had escaped him when that woman had been speaking to him. He walked out of the school and found his way to his limo, pulling out.

He found a nearby coffee shop and had a coffee in his hands as he sat in his car. So the First Kid was gay. He wasn't surprised. The lips on that boy gave it away immediately. Not to mention his slightly curved hips, or the way he sauntered in those tight skinny jeans.

Suddenly he felt like it wasn't the coffee that was making his face heat up. What the hell was he thinking, imagining all of those things? Samuel Evans wasn't gay! He wasn't queer like the eight…nine…what had that woman said?

He tilted his head back, sighing softly. No, he wasn't gay.

…right?


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are going to be so upset at me when school starts and I update like…never. Until then I hope you're enjoying these quick updates Thanks for all the reviews and adds and please enjoy the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: No, still don't own Glee. Nor do I own Michael Buble's Haven't Met You Yet. Though I did come to own an Alexander McQueen ring this week.

* * *

Sam stared at the schedule again. School, then glee practice. So did that mean they had to go to a theater or something for that? Kurt didn't mention anything to him about leaving campus. Then again the kid didn't say more than ten words to him since they met that morning.

After driving his limo around a bit and smirking when people in other cars stared at him at red lights ("that's right, a limo. Suck it, soccer mom") he found that he didn't have much else to do. Protecting the First Kid had its perks, one of them being that all he had to do was make sure the kid had his bottle before bed, got from place to place and his diaper was clean. Something along those lines.

So he pulled into the school parking lot and sat quietly in his car, fiddling with the buttons and playing with the windows for about fifteen minutes before he got bored again. He glanced back to the dumpster and was slightly relieved to find no one there. What had that been about anyways? These kids had to know who Kurt Hummel was. He had been on television a few times while his father traveled the country for two years on the campaign trail. He had been used by the media as a poster child. See? Kids from single parent homes can become something!

Yeah, a headache for a secret service agent.

Having run out of buttons to push, Sam got out of the limo and walked into the school. He was slightly wary for that scary blonde woman. Sure he was trained in combat but she would surely stun him with another gay joke before he even had a chance to blink and then probably knock his block off. He jumped a bit when the bell rang and students began to pile out of the classrooms. He leaned against a wall and looked around for the brunette boy absently. He didn't need to wonder where the boy was for long. A couple of jocks had paired up and made a beeline right for Kurt, slamming him into a row of lockers and punctuating the cruelty with a bright red drink that caught him in the face.

Sam was momentarily stunned as he watched the scene play out. Kurt's face…how he had gone from calm to fear, to humiliation, then to anger as the jocks high-fived and walked away. He had half a mind to lay the two flat on the floor with a single swing but he decided against it. Instead he walked over to Kurt, pulling out a handkerchief and holding the boy's chin gently in his hands. Kurt's blue eyes snapped open. "He-!" "Hold on a sec." Sam mumbled, managing to wipe off most of the ice crystals from his pale face. A slushie? Really?

"You're ruining my brand new shirt." Sam cracked a smile. "I think someone else got to it first. If you keep staring at me like that you're going to get ice in your eyes." Kurt glared at him for a second before closing his eyes, allowing Sam to wipe the rest of the slushie away. "I wasn't staring." He mumbled, and Sam chuckled. He wiped off Kurt's neck a bit as well before pulling away and sighing. "Your shirt's a lost cause." Kurt looked down and groaned at his white shirt which was now stained red around the collar and chest. "Great." He moved and zipped up his leather jacket, sighing. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Sure he was kind of a queen but no one deserved that kind of treatment. Especially not in school. It was hard enough without that kind of crap.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurt looked up at the tall blonde. Sam smiled. "Well I am your bodyguard. I came to take you to glee practice. Which theater is it at?" Kurt stared at him blankly before walking down the hallway. Sam blinked, following him. "Hey! Isn't school over?" He pulled out the schedule from his jacket pocket. "Yeah, it says 3 o'clock glee practice." "And it's 2:55. If you make me late I will have to cut you." Sam couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped him, making Kurt stop dead in his tracks and turn around. "What? You don't think I could?" That only made Sam laugh harder, and Kurt smiled just a bit before walking again.

"Glee practice is here in the choir room. Please hurry. If I have to listen to Rachel prattle on about how I wasted two seconds of practice that could have been used to perfect our numbers and how my hair will never be perfect despite how long I take shaping it in the mirror I will cut her, then I will cut you." Sam wiped away a tear, chuckling. "Fine fine."

They walked into a rather large room with band equipment to one side, a baby piano next to it, and chairs all facing them. There were already a few kids in there talking and laughing. Kurt walked up the small stands to sit to a dark skinned girl wearing some loud colored clothing. They embraced and started to talk excitedly as Sam stood near the door awkwardly. He started to move towards Kurt when a voice stopped him. "Oh, are you here to audition for glee club?" He turned and saw a curly-haired man sitting at the piano and smiling kindly up at him. Sam smiled back. "No, I'm just-" "We can always use more backup singers!" A long-haired brunette girl walked in wearing what looked like a sweater he swore his grandmother wore once and a skirt. "And your blinding good looks can only help us at this point, not to mention the attention your hair will catch in the stage lights. Which salon do you go to?" Sam stared at her. "I don't-" "In any case we will welcome you gladly into our club just as soon as you show us your talent. When you do get in don't worry about getting any solos, my boyfriend and I are the leads and manage the solos very well on our part. Maybe if you show the talent and dedication that we do you may earn a solo later but for now-"

"Rachel, Rachel!" The curly-haired man stood up and forced a smile. "Be a little nicer, huh?" He looked to Sam. "Solos are spread out to everyone, and anyone is welcome to join glee club after an audition." "I'm not-" "But Mr. Schue when I was elected with Finn to represent our glee club in the yearbook-" "Yes Rachel but-" "And I've been here the longest and have the most ambition in the group-" "That's not necessarily-" "I can't-" "-and I've been holding this club up ever since-" "and I was like lady, what did you think the gunboat special meant?"

The trio turned and looked to the two teenagers who had walked in. One had a shaved down Mohawk while the other just looked confused and awkwardly tall. "What's the gunboat special?" "Reverse co-" "Puck, Finn take your seats." Mr. Shuester said quickly. "We're about to have an audition." Sam's eyes widened. "No I'm-" "Audition?" The two boys stared at Sam, Finn smiling and Puck's eyes narrowing. "Welcome to the club bro!" "You better not take away from my badass stage presence." "Why is everyone suddenly interested in my bodyguard?" Kurt piped up and the entire room looked from him to Sam.

"That's your bodyguard?" "Who the hell is he designed to hurt, exactly?" "I could take him." "How old is this dude?" A blonde girl who had been sitting down stood and went over to Sam, taking his hand and looking into his eyes. "Mr. Bodyguard, I need your help. Do you know karate?" "Uh….yeah." "I need you to put a sleeper hold on my cat." She leaned up. "She's been reading my diary." Sam stared at her. "…sure." The girl smiled and went back to her seat.

"So wait, since this guy's Kurt's bodyguard he can't be in glee club right?" Mr. Schue shrugged. "Guess not." Rachel's hand shot up immediately. "Mr. Schue?" The entire room groaned and the teacher smiled weakly. "Yes Rachel?" The brunette bounced out of her seat and turned to the small congregation of teenagers. "Listen, nationals are coming up and we need to focus on working hard. We also have to focus on expanding our seemingly narrow sights to the rest of the school, including body guards!" A cheerleader scoffed. "He's not part of the school, jailbait. That's the entire point."

"What about that old people group though?" Finn asked. Mike looked to the tall boy. "The one that made Puck cry?" "I wasn't crying, it was the wind." "What I mean is like….they were just people who came together and wanted to sing, and they did! They didn't have to belong to a certain school or group. Isn't it wrong to discriminate based on being a dude and…age, and being gay or what color your hair is?" He looked to the teacher earnestly. "Right Mr. Shue?" The entire room was silent as they stared at him.

"That was very profound of you, Finn." "I think he meant sex, sexual orientation and ethnicity." "In any case," Mr. Schue stood up and smiled. "He's right. Anyone who wants to join glee club can audition and get in."

Looking at Kurt, Sam could see an amused smile on his face. Rachel took her seat and they all watched Sam expectantly.

…

…..

….

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat a bit. "So what are you going to sing for us, uh…" "His name is Sam Evans." Kurt offered, smiling a bit at Sam. The blonde blinked and stared at the group. "I don't…uh…." Kurt was smiling at him. That was a step right?

"Go on don't be nervous! Anyone gets in despite a lack of talent." The group scowled at Rachel. Sam nodded a little, rubbing the back of his neck. Trying couldn't hurt right?

He cleared his throat before finding a spot on the back wall.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_I talk myself in_

_I talk myself out _

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I thought of every possibility_The glee clubbers stared at the blonde man as he tapped his foot to the beat now, and the idle band members started to add music into the mix of his slightly husky singing.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_He couldn't help himself as he started to move around, smiling at the teenagers who were in awe of him.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timining,_ He shrugged, _and the other half's luck.  
_He slid back on his heel, spinning and grinning.  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

He panted softly, looking at the still group.

He jumped in his skin when the sound of sudden applause greeted him.

"Welcome to New Directions!"


	4. Chapter 4

The mystery of Sam's age will be revealed in this chapter x3 thank you for all the follows and reviews! Please enjoy this latest chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Sayd.

* * *

"I had no idea you could sing, let alone sing like that."

Sam chuckled softly, carrying the two slushies back to the limo. He handed one to Kurt, who was leaning against the hood of the limo. "Well we did just meet this morning." He leaned next to Kurt and smiled to the brunette, who rolled his eyes and took a sip of his raspberry slushie.

"So what else can you do?" Sam took a sip of his own cherry slushie, tilting his head back and humming. "I'm a black belt-" "That's so typical." Sam looked over. "What's typical about it?" Kurt shrugged. "I mean every time a badass is introduced in a movie he's always a black belt. If it's such an honor why does everyone seem to have one?"

…

"Do you like impressions?" Kurt's eyebrows rose. "What?" Sam grinned. "You know impressions. I do a mean Matthew McConaughey." "Really? Now that's impressive." Kurt moved and sat on the hood, crossing his legs. "Let's see then." Sam put his slushie on the ground and backed up a bit. He inhaled, exhaled, and then contorted his face into the saddest, most heartbreaking expression he could. His gray eyes watered up and the tip of his nose turned pink.

"I….I killed one, Rick." He took a shaky breath. "The thing I love most…."

Kurt smiled a little. "Oh Jesus, you killed a hooker." Sam's expression fell and he laughed. "You've seen Tropic Thunder?" Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. "It's one of Finn's favorite movies. We had a sleepover a while back and I must have watched it five times. Tom Cruise was brilliant though." Sam picked up his slushie and sat next to Kurt. "You think so?" "It's the only role I can stand him in." Sam laughed softly, and they simultaneously sipped from their slushies.

"…you know something?" Sam looked over. "Hm?" Kurt smiled softly, taking a small sip of his slushie and crushed the paper cup in his hands. "These things taste pretty good when they're not being thrown at your face." Sam took the cup from him and grinned. "Yeah. Pretty sweet."

* * *

Back at the White House Sam walked around the boy's room slowly, looking at the endless gray walls as Kurt sat at his desk with some homework. He had offered the kid some help if he needed it but when Kurt showed him the paper filled with some kind of French gibberish he backed off. "I would think for a Secret Service agent you would know at least a little bit." Kurt mumbled, scribbling on his paper. Sam chuckled softly. "I know a little bit of Italian but that's about it." Kurt swiveled around in his chair to face Sam. "Italian, really?" "Yeah, I was there for the swearing-in of President Napolitano in 2006." Kurt's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" "Yeah." Sam grinned. "We have spaghetti afterward." He sighed wistfully. "Best spaghetti I ever had. The meatballs and the sauce were just…" He kissed the tips of his fingers and threw them up, making Kurt laugh.

Sam sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, smiling. That kid was beautiful when he laughed.

Kurt watched him a moment, his head tilting a bit. "Sam?" "Yeah?" "Exactly how old are you?" Sam grinned. "Ah, one of the many secrets of the secret service." Kurt smirked. "Yeah yeah, how old are you?" "Seventeen."

Kurt sat up a bit straighter, staring at him.

"Seventeen." "Yep." "Really?" "Yep."

"…huh." Sam laughed softly. "What, I don't look it?" Kurt shook his head slowly. "You just look..." "Extremely handsome?" Kurt blushed and Sam smiled. "I was just kidding." Kurt looked away, his face burning. "I was going to say mature." He mumbled. Sam could feel his heart melting a bit.

Kurt turned back to do his homework, his pencil moving faster than it had before. Sam laid back on the bed, sighing softly and stretching. He didn't look seventeen huh?

…

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt's heart jumped into his throat. "Huh?" "Who's Sue Sylvester?" Kurt smiled a bit, continuing to write. "She's the Cheerios coach, as well as the self-coroneted ruler of the universe." Sam sat up. "Oh. I figured it was something like that. She's scary." "Mm, underneath that veil of track suits and poorly executed hair she's very kind." "Really?" "Yeah, she's talked to be a couple of times, telling people not to push me around…."

Looking at Kurt's crestfallen blue eyes Sam saw that this bullying thing really affected him. "Why do they mess with you? Just because you're gay?" Kurt's head snapped up and for a second Sam thought he was going to start crying. But the boy's shoulders simply deflated and he sighed. "I guess it's not exactly a secret." Sam's brows creased a bit. "I mean, that's no reason to shove a kid around. Kids can't be that mean." "Haven't you ever been to high school?" Kurt's sky blue eyes watched Sam, who was a bit taken aback. This kid was sixteen. Those eyes were of someone who had survived the worst kind of pain. They were the same eyes that Sam saw when Kurt had been pelted with that slushie at school.

"…no, I can't say I have." "Then you don't know what I'm going through." Kurt ran his hands through his hair. "It sounds pathetic I know but it's just…." He inhaled and then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." Sam shook his head. "Not at all. I think it's terrible what they do to you. Dumpsters? Slushies? And I was there for maybe ten minutes tops. But you do have friends Kurt. That glee club you're part of is amazing. You're like-" "Family." Kurt finished, and Sam grinned. "Yeah, family."

There was a comfortable silence between the boys. They sat across from each other, Kurt turning back to finish his homework as Sam examined the picture frames on the nightstand next to the bed. There was one with Kurt and his father having some kind of tea party, and one of the president and the woman Sam knew to be his wife smiling at the camera. During their campaign Kurt's mother's pictures had been plastered all over the news. Suddenly she became a face for those who lost their battles to cancer. Any shot they had of Kurt looking unhappy was used against the president as a neglectful father, or a boy in a spiraling depression after losing his mother. Of course the first wasn't true but now Sam was starting to wonder about the second.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thank you for the tons of follows and the reviews! Know that I am taking every piece of advice and trying to improve not only the story but my writing as well! Your comments do not fall on deaf ears, I assure you!

In other news I hope you all saw or heard that Chris Colfer (Kurt) won a Golden Globe for Best Supporting Actor! Congratulations to him, as well as the entire cast and crew of Glee for winning best show in the comedy/musical category! I know my tumblr was exploding with all of the pictures and quotes!

Please enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters.

* * *

Sam leaned against the wall as far as he could. It wasn't that he was scared of the president…alright maybe he was just a little scared. Burt Hummel was the most powerful man in the free world after all. But as Sam watched he and Kurt eat dinner together, and the way they talked and laughed he could see that they were normal people. People with power but people nonetheless. Burt seemed very interested in his son's schooling, asking about his grades and if anyone was still bullying him.

Kurt seemed to let down his concrete walls around his father. He smiled easier and his sky blue eyes were light and carefree. He told his father about his perfect score on his French quiz and how his pre-calculus teacher was suggesting him for calculus. But then Burt asked about the bullying and Kurt's eyes fell down to the food on his plate. He bit his lip a moment, silent for a few moments. Sam wanted to jump in at this point but he was divided between pulling Kurt away from the table and telling him he didn't have to answer the question or telling Burt the truth and risk losing the little trust Kurt had in him. So he settled for blending in with the furniture, arms hanging, hands clasped and mouth shut. He wasn't here to play psychologist with the president and his son. He was here to protect the First Son, get him to and from alive, and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

That was it.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, chewing a piece of chicken in the corner of his mouth. Kurt didn't look up. "What?" "Those boys still bothering you?" Kurt shrugged a bit as he pushed his salad around with his fork. Sam sighed softly. He could practically feel the icy cold concrete walls shooting back up to protect Kurt. "Yeah dad, everything's fine." Kurt mumbled softly. Sam gnawed on his bottom lip. Why wasn't Kurt telling the truth?

Burt chewed slowly as he watched his son with a soft expression. "You're not convincing me here, kid." Kurt sighed softly, rubbing his temple. "Dad I'm fi-" "I know you're fine, Kurt. You're always just fine. You're strong, stubborn like your mom." Burt was quiet for a moment before he went on. "She always had trouble asking for help and I know you do too. It's not a weakness Kurt-" "It's not a weakness because it's not an option." Kurt interrupted, and Burt watched him. "What do you mean son?"

Kurt's hands dropped to his knees and he bowed his head slightly. "I just…I just feel like if I say anything to anyone they'll give me that look. That look that says it's my fault for bringing so much attention to myself." Burt's eyebrows furrowed. "Kurt, being the president's son-" Kurt shot up to his feet and slammed his palms flat on the table. "That's not what I'm talking about!"

The entire room was still for what seemed like an eternity. Kurt's soft panting was the only sound that filled the air as all eyes were on him. Even the four Secret Service guards at the doors were staring at him from behind their sunglasses. Sam couldn't help but gasp softly.

"Kurt…" Burt started softly, "…maybe we should go somewhere and discuss this privately." Kurt scoffed. "Give me a break dad. We've been here for a year already. We don't get privacy. Every single one of our conversations is watched by someone. Face it dad we barely talk anymore. We barely _see_ each other anymore. Our entire days are scheduled and this is the only time I get with you if you're even in the country." Burt put his silverware down. "Kurt you knew what to expect when I ran for office." "But I didn't expect to never see my father! I didn't expect you to stop being my dad!" Burt started to look angry. "That's not fair Kurt. It's not an easy-" "I know it's not an easy job, you're President of the United godamn States!" It was Burt's turn to stand up. "Now look here, just because you're angry that language-" "That language?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Dad I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a little kid!" "A sixteen year old living under my roof, and as long as you're under my roof you'll listen to me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and saluted Burt. "Right-o, Commander in Chief."

Burt glared at him. "Young man you're grounded for the rest of the week." Kurt threw up his arms. "Big deal, it's Wednesday!" "Then you're grounded for two weeks!" "It's not like I go anywhere anyway!" Burt sighed tiredly. His shoulders sagged a bit, and Sam could see the toll that this was taking on the man. In that moment Sam saw the President as a single dad struggling to fight with his only son. "Kurt what's gotten into you? You never act like this." Kurt folded his arms. "People change dad. I've changed." "Not for the better, kid." Burt said softly, and Kurt looked away from him. That stung a bit.

Burt put his palms up towards his son. "Now Kurt I know you're upset but we can talk about this. If you think I'm being…neglectful then that's fair. I've been very busy this year, but I have a very important job to do. I promised to do my best for the people of this nation and by God I'm going to do my best to do all I can to keep those promises. You remember what life was like, away from here. I'm trying to fix all this unfairness in the world. I'm trying to make the world better for everyone."

"…then why don't you legalize it?" Burt blinked. "What?" Kurt's eyes snapped up to look at his father. "Why aren't you fighting to legalize gay marriage?" Burt sighed. "Kurt you know that's-" "What happened to fighting unfairness, dad? What happened to doing the best for everyone?" "Kurt that's not-" "It's an issue that's gone on way too long dad! Why aren't you changing it? Why haven't you done this already?" Burt rubbed his temple. "Kurt I'm doing the best-" "The best you can isn't good enough!" Kurt yelled. "You promised the people of this nation that you would do all you can-" "And I am, Kurt, I am. It's not easy. I have to please everyone. Politics are everything." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're the president, what you say, goes." "It's not that easy kid. I wish it were but it's just not."

"So you were lying."

Burt's green eyes narrowed. "What?" "You lied to me. You lied to the people." Kurt stared down his father, to Sam's complete shock, without fear. "You promised that you would legalize gay marriage, dad. If you don't plan on it, then that makes you a liar in my eyes and the eyes of the people who voted for you."

The silence that filled the dining room was suffocating. Sam had the desperate urge to loosen his tie but he didn't want to move.

Burt took deep breaths, his lips in a deep frown. He was more upset and hurt than angry, but it was anger that filled his voice as he spoke slowly to his son.

"Now you listen to me young man, I may be a lot of things but a liar is not one of them. I am working my ass off not only for you but for the people of this country. I realize all of the promises that I made on my journey here and I realize all the people who voted for me are watching to make sure I fulfill those promises. I have the eyes of the entire world on me, waiting for me to screw something up. Every day I wake up, get dressed and go to work I'm walking a fine line between pleasing people and insulting them. Every decision I make is scrutinized by the media and no matter what I do I'm always going to disappoint someone. You don't think that kills me? You don't think I cry at the fact of this country so far in debt that we can't even see the light anymore? You think I don't wonder about how many people are losing their homes, their jobs, their money because of this huge mess? I didn't make this mess. I was elected in the middle of this mess and now I have to fix it and I'm trying my damned hardest. So I don't appreciate you telling me that I'm a liar, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Until you know what it's like to have the entire world on your shoulders, you don't get a say."

Kurt stood across from his father, his arms crossed and his head hung a bit. He was silent now, looking like a little boy who had been scolded instead of the president's son. Seemingly pleased with the silent reaction, Burt went on. "You're grounded for two weeks and I don't want to hear another word about it." When Kurt nodded, Burt let out a small breath of relief. "All I wanted to know was if you were okay, Kurt. Why did you have to do that?" Kurt shrugged. "Can I be excused? I'm not very hungry." When Burt nodded Kurt left the room as quick as he could, Sam right on his heels.

As soon as they left the room Sam let out a breath that he had been holding since the yelling began. He loosened his tie and wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead. That was intense! He definitely wasn't expecting that when he signed up.

He followed Kurt back to his bedroom where Kurt walked in and turned, closing the door a bit. Sam blinked and stopped it before it closed. "Hey-" "You can go." Kurt mumbled. "I'm fine." Sam's eyebrows pushed together in worry. "I'm not so sure that's a good-" "You aren't my babysitter!" He snapped, and Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, I'm just here to help." Kurt watched him for a moment before nodding and pressing his palm against his temple. "I know Sam, I'm sorry. I just need to be alone."

Sam wasn't convinced that was such a good idea. "Let me stay. Just for a little while?" Kurt stared at him, his blue eyes full of exhaustion. Sam gave him the most subtle puppy face he could, and he knew it worked when Kurt opened the door to let him in.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes. I want to get to bed and I need to do my moisturizer routine before I even think that." Sam smiled a little. There was the Kurt he knew. "Alright! So what can I do? Another impression?" That made Kurt smile before he could help himself, and Sam grinned.

Sam-2, Kurt-0.

"Please, no more impressions. Maybe tomorrow." Sam nodded, chuckling. "You got it." Kurt sat at his desk and Sam sat on his bed, both facing each other.

"So Kurt…"

"Hm?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I planned to update sooner but I lost the original chapter I typed up.

-sad face-

But I got it now and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all once again for the reviews and the follows!

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

* * *

"Paul didn't exactly thrill me." Sam stared at Kurt, who was making his bed as Sam sat at his desk.

"So the gods of fate landed on Elizabeth?" Sam chuckled at his own joke and Kurt sneered. "You think you're so funny don't you secret agent man?" Sam leaned back and examined his nails dramatically. "I would say so." Kurt rolled his eyes and folded the corner of his spread out blankets, sliding underneath them.

Kurt started to lie down when he stopped and stared at Sam. Sam blinked. "What?" "Are you planning on tucking me in and reading me a story?" "...did you want me to?" Kurt smirked. "Get out." Sam felt a blush sneak onto his face. He stood up and nodded. "Right!"

Kurt laughed softly, lying down and closing his eyes. Hands tucked the blankets securely around him and Kurt opened his eyes to Sam's gray staring at him dangerously close. The blonde smiled softly before backing off. "Goodnight." Kurt heard Sam say softly before he heard his door close.

After that the only sound Kurt heard was his heart beating in his ears.

Sam's room was right next to Kurt's in case of an emergency. It was the standard room for the Secret Service and the man who acted as Kurt's bodyguard before him hadn't changed a thing. The room was sparsely decorated with a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a coffee table, a desk and a small television. He had his own bathroom and closet with all of his suits and civilian clothes already put away for him.

He slid out of his suit and walked into the bathroom, throwing his suit into the clothes hamper. The shower greeted him with hot water and he gladly stood underneath the spray for a while. After washing himself over he tore himself away from the hot water to dry off. Walking back into his room he turned on the television and let it run. He walked to the closet and slid into a white shirt and clean boxers before turning the television off again and climbing into bed. Seeing the lamp, he stood up again and unplugged it from the socket before wrapping the cord around its base and putting it in the closet.

He laid on the bed on his back and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a timeless hour, his mind unable to shut off.

He just…he kept thinking about his first day on the job. When his boss had presented him with this job of protecting the president's son he immediately said no. He hadn't signed up to baby-sit some well-off snob. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Meeting Kurt seemed like the worst moment ever and he was dreading the rest of his life after that. He hadn't gotten to know Kurt any better than that but he learned a bit about the kid just by watching.

Kurt was strong but he was also very fragile. He put on a front for the outside world and a mask that showed that he didn't care what they thought. Kurt was going to be who he wanted no matter what happened. Kurt was going to stay strong because in a few years he would graduate and be away from all of his tormentors. He would show them that he wasn't going to be just "the president's son" for the rest of his life. He was going to make something of himself. He was going to get stronger from all of the pain.

But Sam saw the cracks.

In his concrete walls Kurt had spider cracks crawling everywhere. But Sam didn't know if Kurt knew if they were there. After all Kurt didn't see what Sam had seen that afternoon. When that slushie hit Kurt straight in the face Sam saw in that split second a boy. A simple boy stood there in lieu of a high school First Kid with a stricken expression full of sadness, fear, and most of all grief.

Sam knew the face of grief well, and he saw it on Kurt's face today.

It was easy to be angry, which is why Kurt's face changed so quickly. Anger was a concrete wall for him. But grief was something that Kurt didn't want to experience. He had experienced it once when his mother died and he didn't want that sour taste in his mouth again. He didn't want to be a victim.

The blond groaned, rubbing his eyes. Why was he doing such hard thinking before bed?

He tried closing his eyes and forcing his mind to shut off but it simply wasn't happening.

_Alright, tomorrow I'll fix things. Tomorrow. Until then I'm going to bed._

…

_Right now._

_I am going to bed right now._

Sam laid there with his eyes shut, his breathing soft and his mind still racing. They weren't really coherent thoughts, just jumbled, unfinished thoughts.

He needed to stop this. He had a job to do in a few hours and he needed to be well rested for that job. He would make things right tomorrow. Done.

…

After half an hour of lying still and being silent, Sam was still awake. Maybe talking to Kurt would fix it but he dismissed that idea right away. The boy was barely starting to like him and he doubted that waking him in the middle of the night would gain him anymore likableness.

Likeableness?

Was that even a word?

God he needed sleep.

He snuggled a bit into the soft mattress and let out a deep sign. _Okay here we go:_

_One limo,_

_Two limo,_

_Three limo,_

_Four…_

* * *

Sam woke the next morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all. It was that sleep where in the blink of an eye the night was gone in a dreamless fleet.

He was still in the same position he slept in and it was making his body ache. He decided to give himself two more minutes but got up after only one. Arms to the ceiling, he arched his back and stretched with a groan. Something popped and he sighed. He sat in bed for a moment, staring at the sheets blankly.

Yeah, _now_ his brain was shut off.

He stood up and walked to his closet, glancing to the lamp in the corner before picking out another black suit. He slid his aching body into it, tying his tie, lacing his black running shoes up and he was done.

The few steps it took to get to Kurt's room seemed like a mile. He knocked and was surprised when Kurt opened the door, already ready. He started to smile before he took in the boy's entire appearance. Sure, a dark blue jacket and gray skinny jeans, probably designer again. But it wasn't what he was wearing that caught Sam's attention, though his clothes were slightly rumpled.

Kurt's skin was paler than usual, his hair looked like he had given up on it, and the thin skin under his eyes was turning dark. Sam was a bit taken aback by it.

"Sam?"

Sam snapped back into the moment. "What?"

Kurt smiled innocently at him. "I said good morning."

Sam couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Good morning Kurt. Sorry about that."

Kurt nodded before starting to walk. A touch on his shoulder stopped him and when he turned he and Sam froze.

Why was Sam touching his shoulder?

"….Sam?"

Sam bit his lip, pulling away. "Sorry I…"

…

Kurt tilted his head a bit.

"….helloo, Secret Agent Man?"

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Breakfast time."

"Right, breakfast. Let's go Holliday."

"….Holliday?" Kurt asked and Sam blinked. "Yeah, Holliday." When he received only a blank stare from Kurt, Sam went on. "You know, the chick in Secret Agent Man?" This time Kurt couldn't stop the blush as he started to walk again. "I'm going to be late." Sam followed him quickly. "Kurt what's-"

He stopped in his tracks, grinning.

"You've never seen Secret Agent Man."

Kurt disappeared into the dining room, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to be late!" Sam chuckled softly and walked in. Breakfast was waiting for Kurt, set in front of the same chair he ate dinner in last night. He dug into a grapefruit with a cherry on top, set next to a banana crepe and a glass of orange juice.

Sam watched him eat from his spot against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. He didn't enjoy these formal breakfasts. He would rather grab his flavored coffee and sit around in his limo. For now he watched the sunlight drift in through the French doors across from him. Just another beautiful day in Washington D.C.

After breakfast Sam took Kurt to school. After doing a slow roundabout by the dumpster to assure none of the little asses from yesterday tried that stupid stunt again, he parked the limo and went into the school. He narrowly avoided that scary Sue woman before he heard it. The slam of someone against a locker, and unfortunately Sam didn't need to look to know who it was. As desperately as he wanted to go over and help Kurt up he couldn't let the boy know what he was up to. Plus he was sure Kurt wouldn't appreciate even more humiliation on top of that little doozy.

Instead Sam focused on following the jock that had shoved Kurt. He blended in with the crowd of students as best he could, following as close as he could. Finally the bell rang for class to start and jock boy was alone. The hallways were starting to clear with kids panicking about getting to class on time.

Sam took the opportunity to grab the jock and slam him against a wall. His knee pinned the kid by his groin and his arm prevented him from crying out.

"Alright jockstrap listen up." Sam growled lowly. "You're going to knock off that shit you pulled with Kurt Hummel, you hear me? Secret Service motherfucker and if I see you so much as elbow him your head is mine. I suggest you spread that warning to your little friends too. Understand?"

The jock nodded and Sam let him go. He'd never seen someone run so fast. He guessed that the jock hadn't run that fast in any sport that he had competed in.

Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

Imagine my surprise when I opened my inbox today and saw like a million messages of reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you all so much! I was afraid for a second there that I was doing horribly XD Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and reading ladies and gents! As always constrictive criticism is welcome! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

* * *

Sam felt a weight off of his shoulders as he drank his coffee in his limo. Chances are that the jock he had scared peed his pants and ran to tell the other jocks to back off and the story of the badass Secret Service Agent with dashing good looks and blond hair that looked natural.

He grinned and took another sip of the hot coffee, pressing the radio button and listening to the station. Some boring songs droned on and he tapped his foot to the beat. He was then reminded of glee and he smiled. Those kids seemed like a really close-knit family. When they were separated they were just cheerios, jocks, a goth, a boy stuck in a wheelchair or kids who would otherwise blend in with the walls. But together they could be anything they wanted to be. They could be the music artists they were inside underneath under all of their uniforms and labels.

Sam felt honored to be part of that.

He hummed absently to the tune on the radio as he waited for 2:50 to roll around. He wondered what they would do today in Glee. Kurt had told him that Mr. Schuester usually chose different ways to express themselves depending on what the club was feeling at that time. They had done duets, ballads, boys versus girls, almost anything under the sun. Sam was excited to see what his first Glee assignment would be.

"Hey, get down! Secret Service, put your hands where we can see them!"

Sam glanced over and grinned.

"Hey Karofsky."

A slightly large man walked over to the limo wearing a black suit as well. His short hair was gray and groomed, as well as the neatly trimmed circle beard under his nose and chin. He smiled at the boy, his brown eyes glistening. Sam put his coffee cup in the cup holder and got out of the limo to give the man a hug.

"I told you to call me Paul."

Sam smiled. "Right, how are you Paul?"

The man nodded, smiling back. "Very well thanks. What brings you out here, son?"

Sam glanced over to the coffee shop. "Well the Secret Service is in the police force family. Everyone knows we can't resist a good donut and coffee stop."

Paul chuckled, his hand ruffling Sam's hair affectionately. "Always the jokester." Sam chuckled. Paul had been his mentor when he first started in the Secret Service, as well as his first supervisor. The man had a reputation for being the kindest one in the force, the only human being without a mean bone in his body.

"What about you Paul?" Sam grinned. "Smell the donuts too?"

Paul chuckled softly. "Not at all. Heard about your reassignment and decided to pay you a little visit. Baby-sitting duty eh?"

"It's not as bad as they make it out to be." Sam said, watching the man nod. "It's a very respectable position Sam. You should be proud of it. You're still young and here you are protecting the president's kid." Sam smiled softly. "Thanks Mr. Ka-…Paul." Paul chuckled softly. "Let me buy you a coffee, sir. A magical reunion like this calls for caffeine."

Paul followed Sam inside, smiling. "Protecting the First Son and you're already taking me out for coffee? Must be paying you good money." Sam looked at the man seriously. "An obscene amount of money." "How obscene?" "NC-17 wouldn't cover it."

They both stared at each other with deadpanned faces before bursting with laughter.

Sam treated Paul to a coffee and they walked back out to the limo and caught up with each other. Sam learned that Paul was planning to retire soon. He had been with the Secret Service for thirty years and was looking forward to spending more time with his wife. They were both in their early fifties but being in the Secret Service had provided handsomely for them and they were no dummies. They saved up every penny for retirement and for their two sons. One was a year away from graduating from a prestigious university while their youngest was two years away from graduating high school. Their oldest had earned a full ride football scholarship and if their youngest earned the same then they would be able to live at ease.

Sam was happy to hear about the man's good fortune. He didn't know another soul who deserved it more. Paul worked hard for his family and it was paying off in a huge way. Not all people their age could even think of retiring in this kind of economy.

Finally Paul looked to the blond boy. "So what about you Sam. Doing okay?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm great." He looked over and smiled. "Never better, sir." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You ever get into any…you know, therapy?"

"I don't need therapy." Sam said softly, looking to the ground. "I'm fine." Paul didn't look convinced. "Son, there's no shame in therapy. You need to express yourself."

A small smile found its way onto Sam's lips as his green eyes looked back into Paul's brown. "I found a way. It's not exactly a shrink but it's as good as. Better maybe."

Paul smiled softly. "I'm glad, kid. You deserve to be happy."

Both stopped at a small beeping sound, and Sam looked at the clock in the car. "Speaking of happy, I'm back on duty." Paul hugged Sam again, this time catching the boy off guard but he hugged the man back.

"Take care, Paul." "You too Sam."

The two parted ways and Sam drove back to McKinley with a soft smile on his face. He hadn't realized how much he missed the man until he set eyes on his face again. That man had been like a father to him, especially after all that happened…

But that was for another time. Right now it was time for glee.

He parked and practically slithered on the floor to make sure and avoid Sue Sylvester today. When he reached the choir room he was happy to find that there were a couple other members there already. He sat away from the other teenagers who immediately looked over.

"That was an amazing audition Sam!" "Did you study singing before?" "Why are you wearing a suit?"

Sam smiled softly. "Thanks, no I haven't, and because I'm a part of the Secret Service."

The snappy Cheerio from yesterday raised an eyebrow. "What's so secret about the Secret Service if we know who you are?" Sam smiled at her. "Technically you don't know much more than my name and that I sing like a badass."

The mohawked boy who sat next to her glared at Sam. "Hey, I'm the only badass in this sissy glee club. You got me?" He growled and Sam couldn't help but smile a little. "Got it. Then what can I be?"

"You can be the hair-dying cockatoo in the back." "Gee, thanks."

Slowly the other kids filtered in and all gathered around Sam to ask him questions. The Cheerio named Brittany was bold enough to sit on his lap as he talked to them all, much to the other Cheerio Santana's chagrin.

"Hey, Sam?" "Yeah Brittany?" "Your name is Sam." "…yeah." "Do you like green eggs and ham?"

Sam chuckled. "You're probably like the fifth person to ask me that. As soon as I find some green eggs and ham I'll try it and let you know." Brittany stared at him. "I can make you some." "I don't doubt you, Brittany."

The group all looked over as Mr. Schuester clapped for their attention. "Alright guys time to buckle down and think of some numbers to run through for nationals. Remember that this is the big time, we need something that can wow the crowd."

"You mean more than regionals?"

Mr. Schue smiled softly. "Yes Mercedes, more than regionals."

Artie grinned proudly. "I don't know, we really knocked them dead with those numbers last time Mr. Schue." Brittany looked over at the boy. "Wait, does that mean the zombie apocalypse started?"

The entire club was silent as they looked to the blond girl in confusion before Mr. Schue spoke again.

"Yes, you guys were amazing at regionals but there's always room for improvement."

Santana raised her hand and spoke without waiting for Mr. Schue to call on her. "I suggest some songs from this decade." Rachel snapped her head over. "Classics are always a safe choice though. Their popularity has already been documented and since they've been out of the public eye for quite a while it'll be like new!"

Santana scowled at her. Finn looked at Mr. Schuester. "I think all we need are upbeat songs. You know like, songs that make people stand up and cheer." The teacher nodded. "I agree Finn, and we also need some dance moves that make people want to move with us. Mike, Mercedes, think you can help us out?"

Mike grinned over to Mercedes who high fived him. "You got it Mr. Schue."

The glee club started to come alive then, chatting animatedly. "We also need some costumes." Mr. Schue grinned and rubbed his hands together as he scanned over the kids.

Suddenly he realized something.

"Hey guys?"

The kids all turned to him, confused at the sudden worry in his voice.

"Where's Kurt?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story! The alerts about being favorited means the world to me and I appreciate every single one of you for reading this! For Klaine fans I have some exciting news if you haven't already heard: Kurt and Blaine are going to be on the cover of Entertainment Weekly! If you've put me on your author alert you already know this but for everyone else I'm in the process of writing another fanfic called Accident if you're interested in a little more angst!

This is the longest chapter so far so snuggle up with that blanket and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sam felt stupid.

What the hell had he been thinking to go to the choir room alone? He was Kurt's bodyguard first and foremost. He should have looked for the kid and walked him to glee practice instead of trusting those jock straps would back off just because he said so. They were high school kids. They thought they were invincible. Sam had seen what jerks they were to Kurt before. He could only imagine how far they would go because of Sam's threat.

Apparently a Secret Service agent's word was nothing to these kids.

He, Finn, Puck and Mike had gone running off as soon as they figured Kurt had to have been jumped by the football players that had picked on him before. Mr. Schuester tried to object but there was no stopping the four. The only thing that stopped Artie was Brittany not wanting him hurt and Artie wasn't willing to let her cry over him leaving.

They checked all of the bathrooms, the gym, the auditorium, the locker room and the showers; all calling Kurt's name and looking for any sign of designer clothes or a letterman jacket. Neither turned up anywhere and the four met back up in the hallway.

"Where else could they be?"

Puck slammed his fist against a locker. "Fuck!" He turned and glared at Sam. "Where the hell were you? Aren't you his bodyguard?"

Sam looked Puck in the eyes and nodded. He was. That was his duty. His sworn duty was to protect Kurt Hummel and it looked like he was failing right about now.

"So where were you?" Finn asked gently. "Why weren't you with Kurt?"

"He was too busy looking up skirts in the choir room." Puck snapped. "Didn't you see him with Brittany?"

Mike and Finn both turned to Sam who put his hands up. "Hey, she sat in my lap. I didn't do anything to her! I would never do that to Artie!"

Finn looked at Puck. "Come on, it's not his fault." Puck rolled his eyes. "The hell it's not."

Sam's shoulders sagged a bit and he sighed. "Look I take the full blame. But right now we need to find Kurt."

They all paced around each other, all wondering where the football players could have taken Kurt. Sam felt that same silence from last night's intense dinner start to close in on the four. This time he reached up and loosened his tie a little.

"You guys…" Puck mumbled, making the three stop and look at him. "Remember…remember that one time we put Artie in that port-a-potty?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, like at the beginning of the year or something right?"

Mike looked at Puck, understanding what he was saying. "The football field."

Sam's heart dropped.

They all booked it to the football field but saw no one. The boys all spread out onto the entire field, Puck checked all of the port-a-potties, Mike checked the food stands and Sam went under the bleachers. The home stands were clear. It was when he went to the Visitor bleachers that he found what he was looking for.

Kurt laid underneath the bleachers in a crumpled heap. His face was hidden in his arms and his knees were slightly bent. His jacket was missing; his shirt was torn and splattered with mud. Sam felt his heart break into a million pieces.

This was his fault.

This was Sam's fault.

He walked over slowly and kneeled next to Kurt. A part of him was afraid to turn him over in fear of what he would find there but he knew he had to. Slowly he tilted Kurt over by his shoulder. Kurt rolled onto his back but he didn't wake. Sam covered his mouth with a trembling hand, unable to help the tears that slid down his cheeks.

Kurt's face was bruised up. He had a black eye and a split lip. He had a huge purple bruise on his jaw, and there was a small trickle of blood coming from his bangs and running down the side of his forehead. He was breathing which was a huge relief for Sam. He couldn't take it if something worse had happened.

But this was bad enough.

He slid his hand under Kurt's neck and lifted him to sit up a bit. "Kurt."He rasped, shaking the boy gently. "Kurt, wake up."

To his relief Kurt let out a soft groan and his eyelids fluttered a little. Sam smiled, sniffling a little. "Thank God."

"Yes…" Kurt mumbled, sitting up on his own a little and rubbing his eyes. "Let's thank God for this huge…huge blessing." He sighed deeply, looking at Sam who smiled a little.

"I never would have guessed you've seen Bruce Almighty."

"What's that?"

"Never mind."

Sam smiled a little, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other, standing up and dusting himself off. "Oh I feel great. I feel like I was just crowned Miss Universe."

"Well that's….good."

"Where the hell were you?"

Sam's heart sunk at the question, and the hurt look in Kurt's blue eyes.

"I…I went to the choir room. I thought we would just meet there."

They both stared at each other in silence. Kurt crossed his arms as and Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"You thought that they would just let me by scot-free?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah exactly!" That earned him a glare from Kurt. Sam sighed softly. "Look, this morning I had a talk with one of the football players-"

"You 'had a talk'?" Kurt interrupted and Sam gulped. "You confronted one of the football heads without even telling me? Without warning me? And then you _ditched_ me after that little talk? Is the hair dye really getting to your brain?"

Sam smiled the tiniest smile. "At least you're cracking hair jokes."

Kurt massaged the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "Because I know you were just trying to help. But Sam…" He moved his hand and opened his eyes, a few tears falling from his watery blue eyes. "You don't know what this is about. You have no idea…" His voice cracked and he stopped, bowing his head. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and bowed his head, trying to compose himself.

The walls had fallen.

Sam walked over to the trembling boy and slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug. Kurt leaned against his chest and cried softly, and Sam ran his fingers through Kurt's hair slowly and gently so as not to upset the boy any further.

"You're not alone in this Kurt. You're not alone in anything you do."

Kurt nodded a little, trying to contain his sniffles but failing. Sam held the boy tight. "I'm sorry Kurt. You're right. I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have…fuck." He whispered. This was bad. This was really bad.

He expected Kurt to yell at him, berate him and tell him he was fired and to go to hell. Never did it occur to Sam that Kurt would cry let alone cry like this.

After a few minutes Kurt finally pulled away from Sam, who pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the boy. Kurt wiped his bloodshot eyes and blew his nose, sniffling still. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at the wet spot on Sam's shoulder. "I ruined your suit."

Sam smiled softly. "No need to be sorry. Feel a little better now?"

Kurt nodded and Sam took the handkerchief, prompting a horrified gasp from him. "Please for the love of McQueen and all that is designer tell me you are not going to put that back in your jacket pocket. If you are you might as well give it back to me so I may ever so politely puke into it."

Sam burst into laughter. "Not anymore I guess." He walked over to a nearby metal trash can and tossed the piece of cloth away. Kurt sighed in relief and Sam just kept on laughing. "You just got your ass handed to you and you're worried about what I'm putting in my pockets? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you are one of the most incredible people I've ever met."

Kurt blushed. "Shut up." He mumbled. He started to walk away when Sam caught him gently by the shoulder.

"Hold on." He cupped Kurt's chin in his hand and tilted his head up, moving closer to the boy. "You have a little…." He reached his fingertips to Kurt's eye and brushed the tip of his thumb gently up against his eyelashes. Kurt could feel Sam's warm breath against his lips, making his cheeks burn.

The moment was over before it began and Sam pulled away with a grin. "There we go! Good as new!"

Kurt could have pouted but he was still trying to compose himself. "Almost as good as. I need a shower." A very cold one. But before he could even think of a shower he groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Glee."

Sam nodded. "We should go tell Mr. Schue that you're okay. They were all really worried about you."

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They both walked along the bleachers, Sam's hands in his pockets as he watched Kurt walk along side him. "That shiner looks pretty badass though."

Kurt looked over and grinned softly. "You think so?"

"Puck will definitely be jealous."

The two boys laughed softly, but their laughter was short-lived as shouts were soon heard coming from the football field. "Shit." Sam took off running with Kurt on his heels, bolting to the end of the bleachers and turning onto the field.

That jock from earlier was standing in the middle of the field with five or six of his friends. His held was held up high and his jaw was locked as he watched Puck trying to hold back an enraged Finn.

"Karofsky just get out of here!" Puck yelled as Finn tried to shove his best friend away.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! You understand me ass for brains? What the hell did you do to Kurt?"

Kurt was shocked to see Finn so angry. Finn never got mad at anyone, especially not like this. But he was getting mad at Karofsky…for Kurt.

"We just taught that little faggot a lesson. Maybe he'll learn to stop shopping in the women's section." One of the other jocks held up Kurt's designer jacket, making Kurt pale. "My Marc Jacobs…"

Finn finally overpowered Puck and lunged at Karofsky, tackling him to the hard turf and swinging. That was all it took for the jocks versus the Glee boys to begin. Puck took down two guys easily while Mike took a punch to the face but easily gave two hits back.

Sam was stuck in one spot before he saw Kurt bolt over to the brawling boys. He ran after him. "Kurt, stop! You're going to get hurt!"

Kurt narrowly avoided being hit by the others as he ran straight for Karofsky who was now on top of Finn and wailing on him.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Karofsky barely looked over before Kurt threw his entire body weight onto the other and tackling him to the ground. Sam's heart jumped and he shoved Kurt away from the jock, catching a fist to the chest. He fell back a bit dazed before jumping on the jock and punching him square in the nose. There was a crack and Karofsky fell back with a cry, holding his now broken and bloody nose. Sam panted a bit, moving closer to Karofsky and glaring at him.

"What part of 'stay away' didn't you get?"

Karofsky was a bit busy agonizing over his broken nose to respond, but Sam figured he wouldn't get much of an answer anyway. He stood up and looked around. The other jocks had run off, Puck was helping Mike to his feet and Kurt was kneeling next to Finn who was sitting up on the turf. He was crying and apologizing and cursing Karofsky all in one jumbled, teary and slurred way as Finn smiled softly at him, shaking his head. "I'm okay Kurt. I'm just glad you're okay."

From his vantage point Sam could see Kurt blushing. He opened his mouth to say something to Kurt before someone beat him to it.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sam turned.

Shit.

Sue Sylvester.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh noes guise. I knew I shouldn't have jinxed it. The hinge of my laptop broke so now I am laptopless. This makes me so sad face. I don't think I've been without a laptop for four years now and I may die.

But the good news is that I can use the family computer to update. Yaaay!

Thank you all once again for reading, favoriting and reviewing!

* * *

Karofsky.

Puck had told Karofsky to leave.

He had told David Karofsky to leave.

He didn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. Paul had pictures of his sons on his desk. Sam remembered Paul telling him that while his older son was much more of a football player, Dave had tried out and gotten on the team. Dave also played hockey and Paul had a picture of him in his jersey.

He remembered that almost defiant look on Dave's face as he looked into his father's camera.

Sam knew Paul and his wife. They were so nice, so caring and loved their sons to death. Seeing that picture confused him. Dave looked so…angry, and so unlike Paul and his wife who were always smiling, always polite and kind. Those two lit the world with those smiles.

Sam remembered seeing pictures of Paul's older son John. The man was tall and had a wide grin as he looked into the camera lens with his arms wrapped around each of his parents while in front stood Dave who was trying to smile but couldn't quite cut it. But Paul had been proud of both of his sons. Sam had never met such a loving man in his life so dedicated to the well being of his family.

He hated seeing that man looking so distraught through the glass wall of the Principal's office, his son sitting at his side.

Sam was brought back from his thoughts by a slam in front of him. He looked over and found himself looking into the glaring eyes of Sue Sylvester.

"I'm sorry is something distracting you? Your imminent demise maybe?"

Sam stared at her. Imminent demise? This woman was crazy!

"Tell you what, blondie." Sue straightened out and folded her arms. "Why don't you just give me your badge now? I'd had to see such a weight of power be thrown into the garbage because you were too busy touching up your roots to do your job."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What exactly would you do with my badge? The number on it is specifically mine."

The Cheerio coach smirked smugly. "I think I'll melt it in a fondue pot and spread it over some bread. The taste of failure on my favorite sourdough will positively make my day. Don't worry Inspector Clouseau, I'll think of you with every bite."

Both of Sam's eyebrows shot up. Oh my God did this woman honestly have an answer for everything?

Principal Figgins sat behind his desk, sighing softly. "Sue you simply cannot talk to the Secret Service-"

Sue's head snapped over to the man so fast that Sam thought her neck might have broken.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I'm an honorary member of the CIA!"

She looked over at Sam who didn't even try to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny, Big Bird?"

Sam smiled up at her, chuckling a bit still. "The CIA doesn't have any power inside of the United States. They're strictly for operations going on outside of the borders."

Both blonds stared at each other, Sam smiling and Sue narrowing her eyes at him.

"You think you're so cute don't you?"

"Sometimes."

Principal Figgins cleared his throat. "Sue, what is your part in this whole fiasco anyway?"

"I caught those boys fighting out on the football field. And I knew that it was my sworn duty as an undercover CIA agent to bring them to justice." She put her palms on the desk and leaned over to Figgins. "Clearly I was wrong in bringing them here. Your office reeks of unjustice and scented candles."

Both men in the room stared at her.

"….you know that if you are really a CIA operative you've just blown your cover right?"

Sue lifted her hands off of Figgins's desk and turned to glare at Sam. "I hope you get the chair."

He grinned at her. "Well I am sitting in one."

The woman scoffed and stormed out of the office, shoving a straggling student against a wall in the hallway as she left.

The office was silent for what seemed like hours before Sam asked the burning question,

"Why exactly did you hire a psychopath?"

Principal Figgins sighed. "That is not the problem I am here to discuss. This fight was very serious Mr. Evans. True tension between the football team and the glee club has been rising lately but this outburst very well could have been prevented, especially with your presence."

"How?"

Principal Figgins stared at Sam, who looked to be very serious now.

"Principal Figgins with all due respect I believe that this fight was going to happen no matter who was there or not. I know that I did wrong and I'm sorry for that but I'm not the only one at fault here. Dave Karofsky has been harassing Kurt Hummel since I've been employed and probably longer than I care to know. Something needed to be done-"

"Yes but it is the duty of the teachers-"

"Then why did this happen?" Sam was exasperated. This guy seriously didn't get that none of the glee clubbers were at fault. "If the teachers had intervened with the bullying sooner then maybe this fight could have been prevented."

"Bullying is a typical experience in high school-"

"Why should it be? Why should kids expect to be tortured in high school? Because of the older kids? Why can't kids go around school feeling confident about themselves? Why are bullies like Dave Karofsky allowed to torture people because of who they are or what they feel? Principal Figgins I was in those hallways yesterday. McKinley is crowded and full of students of all ages and yet Dave sees fit to bully Kurt out of everyone. Just one student out of what, three thousand? And that sort of casualty is okay because it's just one kid? Why is that fair? Why should Kurt have to sacrifice his adolescence in what could be a really fun and great experience into a nightmare all so Dave Karofsky can get his kicks? For tradition? I was there. I saw all three thousand of those kids walk right by as Kurt was assaulted not only physically but with a slushie. Not only is that humiliating it's disrespectful. As the son of the president of the United States he should be treated as such. As a human being, he should be treated with the same respect as everyone else in this school."

Principal Figgins leaned against the back of his chair and watched Sam for a long while.

He leaned forward a bit and folded his hands, sighing.

"I understand that Mr. Evans but I cannot stop every single case of bullying that happens. All Kurt can do is report it when someone is harassing him and the appropriate steps will be taken. Step one is…"

Sam leaned back in his chair and stared at the carpeted floor as the man droned on about parent-teacher conferences and all of that nonsense. These people weren't listening to him and he was a Secret Service agent. He could only imagine how ignored Kurt felt.

In the middle of Figgins's speech Sam stood up and walked out of the office. There was no real point in him pretending to listen to the man.

Outside in the waiting room Paul and Dave looked over to Sam. Paul looked tired and sad but where Sam was expecting a glare or hatred in Dave's eyes he saw hurt. He saw sadness and regret. He saw a scared little boy.

But what did David Karofsky have to be afraid of?

Paul stood up and shook Sam's hand. "I'm sorry about all of this mess." He mumbled and Sam couldn't help but smile a little. He wanted to tell the man that Dave should be the one apologizing, and he should have been apologizing to Kurt. But Paul was too nice to do anything to but pat his shoulder and nod.

"Thanks Paul. Take care."

Paul nodded and Sam glanced over to Dave who quickly tore his eyes away.

"David."

Dave looked over to Sam at the sound of his name, looking like a boy who was about to be beaten. Maybe if Paul hadn't been there Sam would have taken a swing.

Maybe.

"Take care." Sam mumbled, and all Dave could do was nod.

_Yeah, count your blessings kid._Sam thought begrudgingly as he walked out of McKinley. The entire glee club was gathered around Kurt, the girls fawning over him as the boys high-fived each other for the fight.

"We totally kicked their asses." "Aizimio was totally bawling." "No way!" "I swear!"

"Kurt I think you need to go to the emergency room!" "Mercedes you're cutting off my airway." "We should castrate the entire football team." "You know Puck and Finn are on the football team right?" "I know."

Sam walked over to the group, smiling softly. "Alright guys, show's over." The girls parted a bit and Sam could see Kurt better now. His bruises looked painful but he seemed fine, almost used to it which hurt Sam.

"I'm going to take Kurt here to the hospital and-" "I don't think so."

Everyone turned to look at Kurt.

"But dude those bruises don't look good!" "Even for a football player that looks painful to me." "You bruise like a peach…right? Because peaches are like gay apples."

The group all turned simultaneously to stare at Brittany, who blinked innocently.

Sam sighed softly. "Alright, then I guess we're heading home so Kurt can rest up-" "Not that either."

Kurt folded his arms and looked at Sam. "My father's away on a business trip for the next three days, and today is Friday. I say we have a glee sleepover at the White House tonight." Kurt smirked at Sam's jaw suddenly dropping. "And you can't say no because you owe me."

The glee club looked at Sam with wide, expectant eyes.

Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes and nodding. The small group cheered and started to chat animatedly about what they were going to do at Kurt's place.

Sam stood silent.

He was going to be in charge of twelve teenagers.

_Heaven help me._


	10. Chapter 10

It begins.

I'm sorry I haven't updated! School starts this week and this lack of laptop is killing me. But I finally came up with a chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you once again for the favorites and reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

Sam looked around in the private theater room. It was the luxury of a theater with only two rows of those uncomfortable red velvet chairs stuck together and the rest was red plush carpet; Free space for more chairs...or in this case, mattresses. Kurt had some of the other Secret Service members buy some mattresses. Now the presidential home theater had been turned into a bedroom just for the gleeks.

All of the teenagers piled into the room clad in their pajamas, talking and laughing. Sam felt his face burn when he saw Kurt talking to Finn. His pale cheeks were rosy with a blush and he was practically gushing.

Stupid Finn, Sam thought to himself.

Well why should Sam care? It wasn't like he and Kurt were dating or anything. Sam wasn't even gay! Kurt could talk to whoever he wanted. Sam was just his bodyguard. That was it.

He was brought from his thoughts as he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down he saw Brittany's big eyes looking up at him. "Oh, hey Brittany."

"Hi Sam."

"….."

"….."

"…so what's up?" Sam asked. This girl was really weird.

"Do you want to share my mattress?"

Sam's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Uh…"

"Because Santana's here with Puck, and I can't sleep unless I have someone with me." Brittany said softly.

Sam groaned internally. Okay, she was crazy but she was giving him the puppy eyes. But he didn't want Kurt to think that he was interested in her. Not that he didn't like girls! He just…Brittany…eh….

"Sure Britt."

Her face immediately lit up and she leaned up to kiss his cheek before running off to set her sleeping bag up on the bed next to Santana. She kept glancing over to the dark-haired Cheerio who was busy running her fingers lightly through Puck's Mohawk as the boy grinned at her. Sam tilted his head and sighed. If Brittany liked Santana shouldn't she be able to tell her?

He started to walk over when a tap on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Rachel wearing some kind of pink nightgown that looked like it was actually designed for a twelve-year-old.

"Hi Sam!" "Hi Rachel."

She looked him over quickly. "Are you wearing your suit to bed?"

He looked down at himself. Huh. He hadn't even thought to change.

"No I guess not. Excuse me." He walked past her, glancing back to make sure they were all there. Mike and Matt had moved Artie onto a bed between them and they were all talking and laughing together. Rachel went to snuggle up next to Finn, who was still talking to Kurt. Sam's eye twitched and he walked out.

What should he care if Kurt liked Finn? I mean, Finn was with Rachel so that wasn't right. Finn wasn't even gay! So Sam had nothing to worry about.

Wait, worry about?

Why was Sam worried? He wasn't gay either!

He practically sprinted to his room and slid out of his suit to change into some pajamas, all the while his thoughts raced.

Okay, Sam could be concerned about Kurt for the following reasons:

-It was his job

-Kurt and he were friends…sort of

-Finn was obviously not gay so Kurt had no chance and since it was Sam's job and he and Kurt were friends it made sense that Sam would be concerned.

Yep. It totally made sense.

When had he become a worried schoolgirl over this?

He opted for a gray shirt and navy blue sweatpants before going back to the theater room. The kids were all in a circle and spinning an empty water bottle in the middle. Sam had to raise an eyebrow at that. What was so fascinating about a bottle spinning?

He walked over to them and leaned over a bit. No, just an ordinary bottle. Quinn looked up and smiled. "Hey Sam, want to play spin the bottle?"

The rest of the group looked up. "Hey, look who's not so fancy anymore." Puck smirked.

Kurt smiled softly. "I had no idea you owned normal clothes."

Sam smiled back. "Another secret of the Secret Service: we're actually normal people."

"No way." "Way."

Brittany pulled Sam down to sit next to her, blinking her large eyes at him. "You look nice."

"…do I not normally?"

Mercedes put her hands up. "Alright guys, we're going to play a modified version of spin the bottle. It's called Spin for Truth or Dare."

"Thrilling." Santana mumbled.

Brittany put her arms around Sam's neck and pulled herself to sit in his lap. "I want seven minutes in heaven." Sam blushed and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Robbing the cradle there, Samuel?"

Sam blushed even more. "I'm only 17."

Rachel clapped excitedly. "Come on, I wanna play!"

Mercedes grinned. "Alright, who wants to go-"

"-Rachel." The entire group droned at the same time.

Rachel squealed and reached in the middle of the group to spin the bottle.

It spun quickly, wobbling a bit before landing on Quinn.

"Alright Quinn, truth or dare?"

The head Cheerio hummed softly before deciding on, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Artie."

Artie blushed and Quinn giggled, getting up and kissing the boy on the cheek.

Rachel pouted. "Hey!"

Quinn sat back down in her spot and smiled sweetly. "You didn't specify where the kiss had to be." She leaned into the middle of the group and spun the bottle. It landed on Puck this time.

"Dare." He immediately said, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm…."

"Make it a good one." Mercedes said, and Puck scowled at her.

"Hey, no help from the peanut gallery."

Quinn smiled. "Alright Puck, I dare you to arm wrestle Sam."

Sam looked over at the mohawked boy. "…really?"

Puck grinned. "This'll be pie. Come on, blondie."

Brittany slid off of Sam's lap as the two boys laid on their stomachs and reached across the circle, one arm out.

Sam gripped Puck's hand as they both tried pushing each other's arms down. For a moment it looked as if neither of them was moving. But the muscles in their arms strained and Puck clenched his teeth. Sam's eyes didn't leave Puck's as he continued to push against the other boy, gritting his teeth a little.

"Come on Sam!"

"Don't feel bad if you can't do it." Finn mumbled. "I know I can't."

Rachel rubbed Finn's arm and smiled softly. "Don't worry Finn."

"'Don't worry Finn'." Puck mocked in a high-pitched voice, earning a slap on the back of the leg from Rachel.

Sam almost lost it when he laughed softly, but he held his ground.

A bead of sweat ran down Puck's temple, and Artie held up his watch. "They've been at this for five minutes."

Santana, who had looked smug when Quinn presented the challenge, looked a little confused. Shouldn't Puck have won by now?

Both boys were straining by now, taking slow breaths so as not to lose their concentration. The glee clubbers were all leaned in, watching closely.

Finally, movement.

Puck managed to push Sam's arm a little bit, then Sam pushed Puck's arm just a little bit lower down. Puck's breathing was ragged but Sam kept his cool. Neither of their elbows moved from the carpet as they began a slow tug-of-war, pushing back and forth.

Puck began to push Sam's arm down lower and lower until it was mere inches away from the carpet, when Sam shoved back and slammed Puck's hand onto the carpet.

The glee club burst into cheers as Sam grinned at Puck, who was scowling.

"No fair." "Totally fair."

Sam put out his hand and Puck reluctantly shook it. "Good game, dude."

"…yeah." Puck mumbled, sitting back up.

Sam sat up and laughed softly, high-fiving Finn. Brittany sat back on Sam's lap, eyes big as ever. "You're strong like….Super Sam."

"…I like Secret Agent Man better."

"Alright, my turn." Puck reached into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. It spun quickly for a few seconds before slowing to a stop on Sam.

Sam blinked. "….what now?"

Puck smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh….truth."

Puck swore under his breath before sighing. "Fine, do you really dye your hair?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Just answer."

"No, I don't dye my hair."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't. Your turn."

Sam reached over and spun the bottle awkwardly, making it land on Santana.

She looked up at the boy, smirking. "Dare."

He swore she and Puck could have been related.

"Alright I…uh…." He glanced down to Brittany before smiling. "I dare you to kiss Britt."

Brittany blushed and looked over to Santana, who rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Brittany scrambled over and kissed the other Cheerio full on the lips, earning some wolf whistles from the boys. When Brittany pulled away Sam swore he could have seen a blush on Santana's cheeks. Brittany walked back over to sit next to Sam, smiling up at him. "Thanks Sam."

Sam winked. "Anytime."

Santana leaned into the middle and spun the bottle, and she laughed when it landed back on Sam.

Sam pouted. "That can't really be fair."

"Totally fair." Puck mumbled.

"Alright, truth or dare."

"Uh…." Well, he had picked truth before. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hummel on the mouth."

…

"I don't think that's…." Finn mumbled, looking scared and confused.

Santana smirked at him. "It's completely fair. He made me kiss Brittany and no one complained."

Finn scratched the back of his head as Sam looked over to Kurt. The boy was blushing and trying to avoid Sam's eyes, but he was unable to when Sam stood and walked over to his side of the circle.

He kneeled down and cradled Kurt's face in his hand gently, and their eyes met.

Kurt's lips parted ever so slightly and Sam licked his lips before sealing the space between them.

Shit.

Sam was gay.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guise! Here's another chapter in which we delve a little bit deeper into Sam's character. Please enjoy, and thank you all once again for the favorites and reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. They played spin for truth or dare for a few more turns before someone suggested a movie. After that the gleeks slowly fell asleep one by one while District 9 played in the background.

Finn snored every so often, and Puck had fallen asleep with an arm around Santana and Brittany. Sometime during the night the two girls had linked pinkies over Puck's chest and fell asleep like that. Quinn and Artie had fallen asleep talking, and Mercedes, Mike, Matt and Tina were all spread out and tangled in the mass of blankets.

Sam had stayed up watching the movie, trying to distract himself. It had just been a dare. The kiss he and Kurt had shared meant nothing. Santana was just trying to get revenge for Sam making she and Brittany kiss, though Sam had no idea why. It was obvious the girls liked each other.

In any case, the kiss between him and Kurt meant nothing.

Still, all of his rationing did nothing to ease the burning blush he still felt on his cheeks.

Kurt's lips had, after all, been one of the first things that Sam noticed. They were full and perfectly pink, and pouty almost like a girl's. He never imagined kissing them, at least consciously, and when he had, it was quite possibly the hottest thing that had ever happened to Sam in the history of his seventeen years of life.

The kiss had lasted maybe twenty-five seconds (not that Sam had counted or anything) and Sam had felt just this….this total and utter warmth spread in his chest. His heart beat faster, and then slowed down to an almost mellow beat. It was exciting, scary, amazing, and shocking to Sam….to say the least.

He had always labeled himself as straight. When people are born, Sam didn't suppose that they were thought of as anything but straight. It is only later in life when a kid starts to act different does the option of them being gay even begin to form in the minds of the parents. But what if Sam made himself believe that he wasn't gay? He'd never really thought about it.

He'd never dated anyone, not even in the few years he had gone to school. He'd never been particularly interested in any girls, but then again he'd never been particularly interested in another boy before.

Sam just simply…existed.

He didn't usually think for himself. In the Secret Service other people gave orders and the people like Sam merely followed them. It need be, he would jump in front of a bullet to protect Kurt. But was that because he liked Kurt, or because it was his job to?

He had been given the assignment to protect Kurt. It was his job. Sam's existence was his job. There was no sitting behind a desk and pushing papers around. There was only to protect Kurt and die if necessary. That's who Sam was. That's all his life would amount to.

That was, if he survived his job. Then when Burt's term as president ended Sam would be assigned to someone else. He would be passed from person to person until he died honorably in the line of duty or if he was lucky enough to retire.

But then what?

He'd have enough money to buy his own house, his own car, his own life. But then what? Would he fill his house with useless things to stare at until he dropped dead?

Paul Karofsky had been one of the lucky ones. He married his high school sweetheart before he was promoted up to the Secret Service. Some of the men and women who joined were lucky enough to marry, but most of them opted out of having families. Their schedules were always different depending on who they were assigned to protect at the time. No one wanted to leave families behind.

They were all practically parents anyway, watching over the VIPs of the world around the clock. They didn't have time for personal lives.

Sam closed his eyes, folding his arms as he looked back to the screen again.

Maybe they would let Sam go with Burt and Kurt when they went back home. After all, every former president was protected by the Secret Service after he left office. Maybe Sam could start a life there with them. Maybe he could quit after Burt was no longer present and make a life for himself, away from everything. He had enough money.

But a house wasn't a home.

Sam never finished middle school. What skills could he contribute to the world? A personal bodyguard for hire? He'd rather not get into the mob, thank you very much.

He couldn't help the tears that escaped him.

He would die like this. He would die protecting some senator, some president. One day he would have to take a bullet for someone. Not because he wanted to but because he had to. He had nothing to do but his job.

Sam was alone.

He didn't notice that he was trembling until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sniffled softly, and a soft voice caught him by surprise.

"Sam?"

He turned and Kurt's blue eyes locked with his green.

Kurt's eyebrows pushed together in worry and he wiped away some of Sam's tears. "You okay?"

Sam nodded slowly, trying to compose himself. He didn't need to worry Kurt.

I'm fine. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Kurt sighed softly, sitting next to Sam and watching him. "No you aren't. You're crying."

Sam attempted a grin. "Well this movie is a little depressing."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and they watched each other for a few moments. Neither boy was able to think of anything more to say.

Finally Kurt stood and Sam felt relieved. He didn't want to drag Kurt into his fucked up world. Bullied as the boy may be, Kurt was still very innocent. Pure. Sam wasn't about to strip him of that.

His heart leapt into his throat when he felt Kurt hugging him. They were both silent still. Sam was only able to hear his own radical heart thumping wildly and Kurt's soft breathing.

…

"You're a horrible secret agent man."

Kurt moved away, and Sam laid on his side, resting his head in Kurt's lap.

"Well I do try." Sam mumbled. "What did I do?"

Kurt watched him with soft eyes, and Sam began to doze off as he felt Kurt's slender fingers stroking his hair. "You let slip another secret of the Secret Service."

Sam closed his eyes, his breathing even as he fell asleep. Kurt smiled softly.

"That you're still human."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guiiiiiiiiiiiise! Don't hit me! I'm sorryyyyy! Life has been hectic but this chapter is a liiitle longer so I hope it'll make up for it! Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He woke to the sound of giggles.

His head was throbbing and the first thought that crossed his mind was, _God I hope I didn't get drunk with a bunch of teenagers last night._

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the entire glee club, minus Finn and Puck, grinning at him.

"….What?"

"Good morning, lover." Santana teased.

"Maybe he's trying to digest, like Santana." Brittany said.

"This is the scandal that the glee club needs in order to add a little bit more animation!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You better treat him right, white boy." Mercedes said.

Sam laid on his side, watching the group and wondering what in God's name they were talking about. When he slowly became aware of himself he could feel another warm body pressed against his chest. Looking down, he wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or horrified to find Kurt snuggled up close to him, dead asleep.

"…..oh."

"That's what we were missing." Puck muttered. "The other half. You put the 'homo' in Homo Explosion."

Sam slowly slid away from Kurt, sitting up and groaning. "I'm not gay."

"I don't know dude that looked pretty gay to me."

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just couldn't sleep and Kurt helped me."

"I knew it!"

The entire group turned to look at Finn, who looked to have been hit with some sort of answer.

"Kurt turned you gay didn't he?"

…

"Oh hell no!"

Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Mike held Mercedes back by her shoulders from pummeling the hell out of Finn, who looked confused.

"What?"

"Finn you're an idiot!" Quinn snapped, holding her friend back.

"White boy I WILL cut you!" Mercedes snarled, trying to break free.

"That's not a bad idea." Santana added, and soon Finn had the cold glare of the glee club on him. He looked to Puck, who shrugged. "Sorry dude but that was a little harsh."

"You can't be 'turned' Finn." Rachel said softly. "You're born like that, it's sort of like…handedness."

Finn looked down at his hands curiously. "Handedness?...you mean gay people aren't born with hands?"

"Oh God let me kill him." Santana begged.

"Handedness means when you write with either your left or right hand, Finn." Artie said gently. "It means you can't help it. That's how you were born."

"And there's nothing wrong with it." Rachel said.

"Well…I know that but…" Finn's face contorted into a hard thinking face. "I mean…it's wrong that gay guys would try to change straight guys just because they're cute. Kurt tried to do that with me-"

"Kurt didn't do ANYTHING to you!" Mercedes barked, still trying to free herself from her friends' grips.

"As much as I appreciate you all discussing my nonexistent love life while I sleep, please stop."

The entire group turned to face Kurt, who was sitting up and had been watching them for a while.

"Oh baby…" Mercedes said softly, and Kurt attempted a smile. "It's fine, 'Cedes. I'm just a little disappointed that Finn would still be holding that grudge."

Finn bit his lip. "Kurt I'm not holding a grudge-"

"Then why do you insist on going back to that immature crush I had on you? It meant nothing Finn, especially when I finally met the true you."

Finn's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "The true me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, the egotistical, selfish, homophobic you."

"But I'm no-"

"Oh save it Finn." Kurt snapped. "I'm sick of my past being thrown in my face. I thought you were some knight in shining armor but apparently you can't be a hero to boys because it's 'gay'. I used to look up to you because you seemed so nice, especially after you joined glee. You showed everyone that it didn't matter what they thought of you. You can have two talents and be proud of both no matter what anyone says. It didn't matter what clique anyone belonged to because you could be friends with all of us. You can duet with anyone. Except me right? Because I'm gay, right? And you don't want to catch the gay like Sam apparently has."

The room was silent as everyone watched Kurt. Sam bit his lip, for once not knowing what joke to crack.

Finn looked as if he was ready to cry. His eyes were glossy and his bottom lip quivered slightly.

Kurt stood up and left the theater room, slamming the door on the way out.

Everyone was unsure of what to do now.

"I…I didn't mean it like that." Finn whispered.

Puck glanced over and rubbed his friend's shoulder. "I know you didn't man. You just…"

"You say everything wrong." Tina finished for him, and the others nodded.

"What…what did Kurt mean when he said immature crush?" Sam asked.

Finn wiped his eyes and sighed. "He had a crush on me and I…I kind of told him off."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Kind of?"

"He called Kurt's room faggy." Mercedes mumbled, and suddenly the urge to kill Finn was back.

Sam's head snapped to look at Finn. "You did?"

Finn looked at him, his eyes pleading. "I didn't mean it like that! He's just…he liked me and I knew he did and it freaked me out okay? I'm not gay, I don't like boys and he just, he took it the wrong way!"

His shoulders sagged and he sighed. "Maybe if I didn't save him from Karofsky-"

There was a collective gasp when Finn's head snapped back in response to the neck-cracking slap he had received across the cheek.

Quinn was standing there in front of Finn, her hand still raised and her heart pounding.

"How could you do that, Finn? How could you even think that?" She asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Finn rubbed his cheek and looked up to Quinn with wide, confused eyes.

Rachel ran over and threw her arms around Finn. "It's not his fault! He doesn't understand!" She yelled at Quinn, making the blonde Cheerio scoff.

"He's in high school Rachel, he understands completely." Her cold glare went back to Finn's pale face. "Quit trying to hide behind that stupid act you put on and be a man, Finn Hudson. Kurt looked up to you and all you did was put him down and avoid him like the plague. Don't think I don't remember when you were assigned to duet with him and you guys came up with nothing. And who had the guts to tell us and Mr. Schue? It wasn't you. Kurt had to stand up and tell us why you guys didn't have a song and I remember he said nothing about you being too much of a homophobe to perform a song with a guy. He took the fall for you and all you did was sit there with that stupid look on your face while Mr. Schue told Kurt how disappointed he was."

"And what about when Kurt took a slushie for you?" Mercedes stood up and folded her arms. "I don't ever remember my boy getting a 'thank you' from you for that. And he didn't do it because he was secretly in love with you. He wanted us to be a team no matter what."

"I don't remember you doing that for us with the yearbook." Santana stood up next to Quinn and Mercedes. "You chickened out because you didn't want to be associated with us and defaced. Even after all that 'leader' crap you spew."

"Boys kisses are just as good as lady kisses." Brittany stood up next to the other girls. "You shouldn't be picky Finn."

Rachel glared at the four. "If you feel that way then maybe you should just leave."

"Technically this is Kurt's house." Artie piped in.

Rachel bit her lip, taking in a deep breath before nodding. "Fine then. We'll leave."

She stood up and went to grab her bag, tugging Finn's hand. When Finn didn't move she looked back to him.

"Finn, come on we're leaving."

Finn was silent as he stared at the floor, biting his lip hard.

"Finn?"

"…Rache, they're right."

Finn lifted his head and looked around at the members of the glee club. "I haven't…I'm not really being fair to Kurt." He said softly.

"Damn straight." Mercedes snapped.

Finn stood up and sighed, rubbing his head. "I'll go say sorry. I am sorry you guys. I never meant for it…I didn't want this."

Quinn nodded. "I know you didn't mean for it to go this far, Finn. But you just have to remember to be more sensitive when you speak."

Finn nodded and looked to Sam. "Can you show me where his room is?" he blushed a little. "I get lost easy."

Sam nodded. "Sure, come on." He and Finn stood and Sam led him upstairs.

The two boys walked in silence.

"…hey, Sam?"

Sam looked over to Finn. "What?"

Finn looked at him sheepishly, almost worried. "You know I didn't mean it like that right?"

Sam sighed softly, shrugging a little. "I don't know Finn. I barely met you guys. Who am I to judge?"

"I know but still…I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Finn."

It was quiet for another moment before Finn looked to him again.

"Hey Sam?

"What?"

"Do you think Kurt will forgive me?"

_Not likely,_ Sam thought drily to himself.

"Maybe. I don't know. You hurt him pretty bad."

"I know..."

"…"

"…hey Sam?"

"What Finn?"

"Are you gay?"

Sam groaned. "I don't know Finn. Why do I have to label myself? Why can't I just love who I love without anyone asking me what I am?"

Finn's eyebrows shot up. "You're in love with Kurt?"

"WHAT? I NEVER SAID THAT!" "It sounded like you did!"

Sam ran a hand nervously through his hair. Was he in love with Kurt?

"Hey Sam?"

"Shut up Finn."

"Okay."

They finally arrived at Kurt's door, not quick enough for Sam though. Finn really couldn't be this dull. It was scientifically impossible. Humans had evolved past having pea brains.

"Here you go." He said, motioning to Kurt's door.

Finn looked panicked. "You aren't coming with me?"

"And what, hold your hand while you beg for forgiveness?" Sam scoffed. "No way. I thought you weren't into that."

Finn rolled his eyes and knocked on Kurt's door. It took a moment but the door opened and Kurt appeared, looking between Sam and Finn.

"….hi?"

"Good morning, princess." Sam mumbled. "Finn has something he wants to tell you."

Finn scratched the back of his head and Kurt watched him expectantly.

"…"

Sam glanced at Finn. "Well?"

"C-Can I come in, Kurt?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Kurt looked at Sam skeptically before sighing. "I suppose as long as you don't touch anything you won't catch the gay." He opened the door a bit and Finn walked in. Kurt glanced back to Sam before closing the door.

Sam stood outside, sighing softly. He felt bad for Kurt. He knew what a dead-end crush was like.

….not that he was crushing on Kurt or anything.

He leaned against his bedroom door and tried listening. He heard the two boys talking but nothing more.

Sam sort of understood where Finn was coming from. Finn couldn't pinpoint Kurt on his social map. He was scared of what he didn't understand. Not that it made what Finn did any better. But it made it a little more understandable.

Then again Sam didn't have the entire story.

This is exactly why he didn't care very much to go on with his education. There was drama all around any school. Sam wanted to steer clear of that. And yet, here he was pressing his ear against Kurt's door trying to listen.

He was starting to get a little impatient. How long did it take to apologize? Not this long.

He tapped his foot a bit, sighing. He rolled his fingertips on the door lightly. He felt like a little impatient kid.

A soft moan snapped him from his thoughts. He opened Kurt's door without a second thought.

Finn didn't look so straight when Kurt's lips were pressed against his like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guise! I think the more chapters I write the easier it is to crank this story out. I love it so much though! It's about the journey rather than the destination right?

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoriting! A special thank you to HKA for your review! Your kind words are very much appreciated! Reviews like yours are what writers live for!

Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Would you care to explain that again?"

Finn winced as the blinding light caught him in the eyes once more.

"I told you I was trying to apologize-"

"Apologizing is pretty hard with your mouth full, Hudson."

Finn glared up through the light.

"My mouth wasn't fu-"

"Anyway, the explanation."

"Oh, right. So I was trying to apologize-"

"With your mouth full."

Finn growled. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Maybe."

Sam slammed the flashlight he had onto the metal table.

"Maybe you don't have an explanation. Maybe the kiss was just a 'heart-of-the-moment' thing that happened because your hormones are going through a lot now that you're a developing teenager and you still aren't sure what you want but being alone in that room with Kurt your testosterone just shot to your head and all you blood shot to your-"

"Dude! DUDE!"

Sam rested his weight on his palms resting on the table, staring wide-eyed at Finn.

"…what?"

"….calm down."

Sam let out a slow sigh.

"I'm sorry Finn."

From the metal chair, Finn stared up with pleading eyes, jiggling his cuffed wrists behind his back.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Nope."

Finn let out a dejected sigh and hung his head.

"…please?"

"Shut up and tell me why your lips were violating Kurt."

Finn clenched his teeth in frustration.

"I was trying to apologize and…"

He waited for Sam to interrupt him again.

Sam's eyebrows shot up expectantly.

"….and?"

"Oh you aren't…oh, okay. Well anyway and I figured you know since Kurt liked me and had that crush on me, and I felt really bad for hurting him and saying all that stuff about him so I thought maybe letting him kiss me would make it up to him. Sort of like a present!"

"…."

Sam stared at the quarterback in disbelief.

"…..let me get this straight. You wanted to make it up to Kurt by…'gifting' a kiss to him?"

Finn nodded his head eagerly.

"…I should have let Santana kill you." Sam mumbled. "Or at least Mercedes."

Finn frowned. "Look it's not like I forced him. I offered it and he said yes so-"

Sam snapped back into focus.

"You offered?"

"Yeah."

"And he accepted?"

"…yeah."

Sam turned away from Finn and leaned against the table, trying to even his breathing.

Finn offered a kiss to Kurt and Kurt accepted it.

Finn let Kurt kiss him.

Kurt kissed Finn.

They kissed.

Oh.

As he stood there with his head hanging and his eyes unable to look at anything but the cold concrete floor flashes of heartbreak stirred in his memory and slid across his eyes.

Sam had only felt heartbreak once in his life. It felt like once anyway. It all went down in a single day. That was once, right?

He saw his mother falling.

Her blonde curls dipped in blood.

Her soft smile, her gentle green eyes as she watched him even in death.

It was a world-shattering event that only he heard.

It was kind of like this.

No one heard your heart shattering underneath all that meat, muscle and bone.

Sam was sure all of those little veins and arteries helped block out the noise as well.

Had he learned nothing?

Had he just…had he thrown away all that he had been taught for a kid with a Dior Gray room and pouty lips?

He had.

And this was his reward.

"-m, Sam, dude, you okay?"

Sam blinked for what seemed like the first time in hours. He stood up straight and looked over to Finn.

"You're free to go."

Finn's face lit up. "Awesome!" He stood up and walked over to the glass door of the interrogation room. When he went to open the door, he was confused for a moment before blinking.

"Hey Sam?"

"….What Finn?"

"Am I gay?"

"After kissing a boy? Why would you ask me that?" Sam asked, his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.

Finn looked up to the ceiling in thought. "Well, remember how Rachel said that gay people don't have hands?"

Sam rubbed his eyes with his palms. "You mean that whole 'handedness' thing?"

"Yeah! That!"

"What does that have-…no Finn, you aren't gay."

"Then why don't I have hands?"

Finn heard a click and suddenly he had hands again. His eyes widened and he turned towards Sam. "Whoa, how did you-"

Sam held up a pair of handcuffs.

"….oh."

"Yeah."

"Thanks dude!" He ran off, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

Sam looked around the interrogation room. It was cold, full of metal and two-sided mirrors. He smiled bitterly.

_Kurt would be disappointed at such a clich__é_.

He put the handcuffs on the metal table and leaned against it, pressing his palm against his temple. He couldn't stop them now.

Blood.

So much blood.

Screaming.

Crying.

A bullet.

Tears, his mother's.

Disbelief, his father's.

Shock, his grandfather's.

Numbness, his own.

He let out an involuntary gasp and his eyes snapped open. He needed to get out of his room. He quickly ran out, taking the same exit Finn had and running as fast as he could out of that room.

The stairway directly outside of the room led him to a doorway, taking him directly into an empty office. He walked out and saw the glee club standing in the hall, gathered around Finn. They all looked either worried or confused as Finn talked excitedly with a grin on his face.

It was only Kurt who looked angry.

Sam closed the door to the office and leaned against it, trying to look nonchalant as he pulled himself together.

"-and then he gave me my arms back and let me go!"

"….huh." Puck mumbled.

"No torture, Samuel?" Kurt asked, and Sam shook his head.

Kurt scoffed. "That's odd. Usually it's protocol to torture the innocent until they tell you something useless or die."

"That's not how it is, Kurt." Sam said softly.

"I know exactly how it is, Sam." Kurt snapped.

"No, you don't. I'm just trying to protect you-"

"From what, Sam? From a kiss from a guy I so happen to like? From happiness? You want me to be as miserable as you and Karofsky?"

Finn's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Wait, Karofsky?"

Mercedes took a step towards Kurt. "Kurt what do you mean?"

"Sam and Karofsky are cut from the same cloth after all. You're just bullies!"

"Funny, since according to you Finn's bullied you as well."

Kurt's eyes widened as Sam looked him directly in the eyes.

"And you forgave that with a kiss. Should I pucker up to?"

A single sound silenced the hallway.

Sam's neck hurt.

Kurt's hand throbbed.

All of the gleeks' eyes were wide as a red welt began to form on Sam's cheek.

Right on the kisser.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guise! TOMORROW IS SUPERBOWL GLEE SUNDAY! Finally after what, two months we'll finally have a new episode! I'm pretty exciteeed!

In this chapter we'll dive a little deeper into Sam's character. Not too much but just enough to leave you wanting more!

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoriting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

This was so ridiculous.

He was feeling like this over another boy.

A freaking _**boy**_.

He wasn't gay.

Samuel Evans wasn't-

…

Who was he kidding, honestly?

He wasn't gay, that was for sure.

But these feelings that manifested whenever Kurt was around…

He just wanted to kiss the boy and in the heat of passion throw him onto the nearest bed. He wanted to feel Kurt writhing underneath him, his hot breath in Sam's ear as he begged Sam 'please'. Their groins pressed together as Sam pressed another desperate kiss against Kurt's lips and his hands searched wildly for the handle on life but only finding Kurt's soft, feathery hair. To feel the tight fabric rip underneath his searching hands and free Kurt of the binds of brand names and for their skin to embrace and their lips meet each other once more. Sam pressing himself inside of Kurt's tightness and they become one, breathing for the first time and being born again in the arms of one another.

That wasn't gay.

Totally.

Sam had never been attracted to any male in his entire life.

He didn't think twice about being gay.

Why did he have to?

Sure he didn't interact with many girls but that didn't mean he was gay.

He was just different.

But Kurt…he turned the entire world upside down.

He sat up on his bed and glanced over to the lamp in the closet.

The shade was slightly tilted from being pressed against the wall, and the cord had become loose from the neck and was starting to slowly slide down the base. It was one of those grandma lamps with water color flowers painted on the white base. The shade was probably white in the first World War but now it was a sickly yellow.

Fucking lamp.

He hated it.

He hated that fucking lamp.

Why was it even here? There was a room light on the ceiling.

Weren't lamps condemned to hotel rooms?

Then again this room was sort of like a hotel room. Sam wondered how many Secret Service agents had stayed here before him. How many men slept in this bed, in these sheets? How many suits had that closet seen? How many pairs of feet had walked over this carpet? How many pairs of dull eyes watched the old television with feigned interest? How many men cried into this pillow at night?

How many people made love in this bed?

None, Sam guessed.

He got up and brought the lamp back onto the nightstand before lying on his stomach and watching the lamp.

The cord hung even looser now around the base and it was slowly sneaking down to rest on the nightstand.

Fucker.

It was mocking him.

It all was.

This room was mocking him.

It screamed his fate of forever being alone. He was going to be just another suit in the closet, literally.

But he didn't want to be.

He wanted to be different. He didn't want his name in history books he wanted his name in the memories of people he affected. People he helped. He didn't want glory. He wanted appreciation for the things he did for others. He wanted to be recognized by his peers for his work.

He wanted love.

That was new.

He thought he'd forgotten what love was years ago.

He thought love died with his mother.

Maybe it died with his innocence.

Who knows.

Maybe it died twice.

The second time was a little more final than the first.

The stinging on his cheek seemed to be the last nail in the coffin.

Humans died only once. Love seemed to die a little more every day.

Why was he doing this to himself?

This position.

The lamp in front of him.

His hands curled under his chest and his head tilted, resting against the headboard.

His legs slightly spread apart behind him.

Right down to the ache on his cheek.

It seemed that history didn't care about traumatizing events, it would repeat anyway.

He was seven when it happened. When _he_ happened.

Sam's grandfather had been in the Secret Service as well. It was a noble tradition and every man in his family had been a member. It was the family tradition for men, and somehow the women in the family were found in the same way.

Sam's mother was a secretary at the White House and often brought Sam's father coffee with a light blush on her cheeks. It had taken Sam's father years to figure out that she was flirting.

Sam's grandmother was a nurse at the hospital his grandfather landed in after an attempt at the president's life. Sam's grandfather took the bullet and he was a hero for it.

Everyone loved a hero right?

A hero was praised and given medals, awards, recognitions. A hero got free meals wherever he went. Stores wanted heroes to promote their products. People wanted pictures and autographs. A hero got only the best.

He also got what he wanted.

Even if Sam wasn't willing to give it.

He was seven. Seven.

Sam's grandfather had been his hero besides his dad. He saw the way people looked at him. Respected him and loved him. He was a hero to Sam.

He begged and begged and finally Sam's grandfather gave in. He was going to a conference to be recognized with another award and Sam wanted to go. He wanted to sit there in the front and be proud to say that the man being honored was his grandpa. His.

He remembered sitting on his mother's lap, his father on his side. Everyone was dressed up in their best in the hotel ballroom. There were hundreds of people there with smiles. They all walked over to Sam and his parents and told them how lucky they were to have such a fantastic man in their lives. Some teased Sam how he had some big shoes to fill and Sam smiled politely. He only wished to be half the man his grandfather was.

Now he wanted no part in that.

He was going to be his own man. He was going to create his own legacy and he was going to do it on his own terms.

But first he had to figure out who he was.

He was Sam Evans, youngest Secret Service member in history.

He was a son.

A grandson.

A friend.

A singer.

Could he be a lover?

…he was going to damn well try to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guise! Hope you all enjoyed the Sue Shuffle yesterday! I thought it was AMAZIIIIIIIING! Here's another update, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He woke up in the same position.

His arms had fallen asleep folded under his chest and were now uncomfortably numb.

Sam rolled onto his back and sighed, shaking his arms a bit and biting his lip when sensation ran through his veins.

It was just another morning and yet it felt like the entire world was different.

His cheek didn't sting anymore. That was progress right?

He slid out of bed and rubbed his eyes on the way to the bathroom. He discarded his clothing and stood under the hot water that soon filled the room with steam.

Usually life changing decisions were made in the shower. Sam usually wondered what he would change about himself to make life easier. How could he be a better person today? He'd be more confident. He'd be stronger. He would be cool and the kids at McKinley would like him.

But it wasn't like he was attending McKinley anyway.

This morning a whole bunch of nothing swarmed through his mind. He scrubbed his skin, he washed his hair, he rinsed himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and he was done.

Nothing worldly today.

He walked back into the bedroom and turned the television on, letting the white noise run. As he started to go to his closet he heard a knock on his door. He didn't think much of it.

So when he found Kurt already dressed there behind the door he was a little surprised.

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of Sam. His skin was evenly and lightly tanned, water droplets slid off of his washboard abs and slightly muscled arms. His blond hair clung to his face and forehead. His eyebrows slightly raised half in surprise and half expecting Kurt to say something.

All that came out was, "Ugshm….."

The corner of Sam's lips tugged up a bit as he resisted a smile. "Be out in a second." He mumbled, turning and starting to close his door.

Kurt's hand stopped it.

"I'm sorry!"

Sam turned slightly back to Kurt, who looked as if he were about to faint or cry.

"I…I wasn't fair to you yesterday. I should have been….I shouldn't have…." Kurt bit his lip.

A blush inflamed his face as he felt Sam hold his chin between his thumb and index finger. His blue eyes softened as he watched Sam's face get closer and closer to his.

He closed his eyes and puckered his lips a bit.

His forehead received a kiss.

His eyes snapped open and found Sam standing before him with a slightly smug smile on his face.

"Thank you for apologizing Kurt."

Kurt turned around and pressed his cold hands to his red cheeks. "Hurry up or we'll be late!" He snapped, going back into his room and slamming the door.

Sam chuckled softly, going back into his room. He dried himself off and slid into a fresh suit, making sure his shoe laces were tied tightly before going and knocking on Kurt's door. "Ready!"

Kurt reappeared and walked off. Sam stifled a laugh and followed him to the dining room where Kurt's usual breakfast was waiting for him. He sat down and began to scoop out his grapefruit when he turned to look at Sam, who had taken his usual spot against the wall next to Kurt.

"Aren't you eating?"

Sam blinked. "….no."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Suzanne Somers says that not having breakfast is suicide."

"Who's Suzanne Somers?"

"…"

"…Kurt?"

"Sit down and eat, Sam."

Sam glanced to the closed doors before taking the seat next to Kurt. He watched the boy eat for a moment when Kurt slid the plate with a crepe on it to Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kurt said shortly, eating a piece of grapefruit.

Sam stared down at the crepe. It had a dollop of whipped cream on top and strawberries peeking out of each end. He grabbed the middle, successfully smearing the whipped cream onto his palm, and attempted a bite. All of the strawberries inside slid out and back onto his plate. He looked over to Kurt to see the boy staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"What in creation are you doing?"

"…eating."

"You don't eat a crepe like that!"

"…..I thought this was a burrito."

Kurt put his spoon down and used the tips of his fingers to massage his temples.

"That, you know-nothing simpleton, is a crepe."

"Oh! I thought you said it was crap."

"Why would I serve you crap?"

"….I don't know."

Kurt groaned. "Put it back on the plate."

Sam slowly set the crepe back onto the plate, examining his palms and wondering what to do about this whipped cream situation.

His heart jumped into his throat when Kurt took his napkin and wiped his palms slowly, making sure to get it all off.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the grin Sam was giving him.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to lick it off."

Kurt's face was ablaze with a new blush. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"I dunno."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and picked up a fork and knife. He used them to push the strawberries back into the crepe before glancing at Sam. "Open your mouth."

Sam obliged and watched Kurt cut a piece of the crepe, scooping it and a strawberry half up with his fork and putting it into Sam's mouth.

"Crepes are considered France's national dish." He said softly, waiting for Sam to chew and swallow before giving him another bite. "They can be filled with anything really. If I'm feeling particularly for something sweet I have the cook make me a crepe filled with banana with chocolate drizzled on top."

"Tha sun ged."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Orry."

Kurt smiled softly. "They're extremely difficult to make. It takes culinary skill to make the thin pancake just right without any rips. It's sort of an art form."

Sam's eyes were soft as he listened to Kurt talk, listening but not really. The boy was so relaxed. His blue eyes were soft and endless with emotion. His lips were smiling the kind of smile that radiated. It was a true smile.

He chewed mechanically and didn't notice when Kurt stopped feeding him. It felt like forever as they stared into each other's eyes, their breathing soft.

Kurt chuckled softly, breaking the silence.

"You have some whipped cream on your lip."

Sam blinked, wiping the corner of his lip. "Here?"

Kurt shook his head, leaning over and licking the other corner of his mouth.

"Here."

It was Sam's turn to blush as he felt the closeness of the other boy, the gentleness of his tongue brushing against his skin. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him onto his lap. Kurt let out a soft, surprised gasp, but any protest he might have made was silenced with the kiss that Sam pressed against his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for taking so long guys! My college classes are all in full swing now, but I am taking the time between classes to write chapters for this! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sam could feel Kurt's glare burning a hole through the back of his head.

He didn't show the boy that he noticed though. He simply drove his baby limo along the busy street full of cars with lost tourists driving. There was a lot of stopping and going, pausing at each corner as the driver squinted at the street sign. Sam sighed softly. He didn't mind traffic but isn't this what GPS systems were invented for?

He lightly tapped his breaks, not even bothering to touch the gas pedal. At this rate they were never going to get there. But it seemed that Kurt had ideas of entertaining himself when Sam felt a wad of paper bounce off the back of his head.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror and saw his reflection grinning back. He reached up and adjusted the mirror so he could see Kurt. Sure enough the boy's reflection appeared, glare and all.

"I'm not smirking, it's called smiling. You should try it one of these days."

He readjusted the mirror and looked back to the car in front of him.

Kurt scoffed and Sam's grin only widened.

"You're just happy because you got me."

Sam's eyebrows rose and Kurt's mouth dropped open as the realization of what he said hit him.

"I got you did I?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt's cheeks burned with the day's first blush.

"I don't mean it like that."

"Oh I think you dooo." Sam sang, chuckling. "_I got you, babe._.." He sang softly.

"Cher, at a moment like this?"

"Mm-hm."

"You are so…."

"Immature?" Sam asked, chuckling again.

His soft laughter was cut short when Kurt finished his sentence.

"Unprofessional."

"…"

"…"

"Unprofessional?"

Kurt smirked smugly. He'd gotten Sam.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. Do you know of any other Secret Service agents who go around kissing the people they're assigned to protect? Or having sleepovers or singing in Glee clubs with them?"

….

Fucking bitch.

Sam's knuckles turned stark white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Never. Never had he ever in his five years of being in the Secret Service did anyone, _**ANYONE**_, call him unprofessional.

"…Then I guess that's going to change." Sam mumbled.

Kurt blinked. Well that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Sam I was-" "I get it." Sam snapped. "My apologies, _sir_, I didn't mean to act out of line, nor so disrespectful."

Kurt's eyes softened.

"Sam I think you're overreacting a bit."

Sam's silence stunned Kurt.

He pulled the limo up to a mansion, parking in front of the door. Kurt started to get out when the door swung open before he had a chance to even touch the handle. He climbed out and saw Sam holding the door open.

Kurt was confused even more when he saw that Sam was wearing sunglasses. Why was Sam suddenly going full-on Secret Service?

"Sam, take those atrocious things off." Kurt mumbled. "They're making my designer shirt scream."

"Sorry sir, can't."

Sir?

Ick.

"Don't call me sir. That's so…" Kurt rubbed his fingertips against one another with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Unprofessional?" Sam finished for him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, walking up to the door and buzzing the doorbell.

"Gimmie a sec!" a voice from within called.

Kurt pulled his hand away from the button and hummed softly, slightly rolling on the soles of his feet. He glanced over to Sam at his side, who looked nowhere but forward.

This was going to be a long day.

Finally after a few moments the door opened and Mercedes was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey boo."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend. He felt so much relief by her just being with him. She understood him better than anyone.

"Hey 'Cedes. Ready to go?"

Mercedes nodded, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"Ready to do some damage." She glanced over and smiled. "Hey Sam."

Kurt expected Sam to continue his hissy fit and not talk. To Kurt's surprise, Sam lifted his sunglasses off of his face and grinned.

"Hey Mercedes."

The two headed for the limo while Kurt seemed frozen in one spot, momentarily stunned.

"You planning on staying there long?"

Kurt snapped his head over to see Mercedes smiling at him, Sam holding one of the limo doors open for her.

"…"

"…Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head a bit.

"Yeah, coming."

He walked over and slid into the car, mouthing, 'What the hell was that?' to Sam before sliding in. Sam quietly shrugged, closing the door and getting behind the wheel once more.

"Where to?"

"The mall, right?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt was still and silent next to her, his blue eyes staring hard at the carpeted floor of the limo.

"…Kurt?"

Kurt blinked and looked over to his friend, eyebrows slightly raised. "What?"

Mercedes looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "We're going to the mall right?"

"O-Oh yeah. Right."

"You okay Kurt? You seem a little…out of it."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah…fine."

As the car rolled forward Kurt sunk back into his thoughts. He hadn't meant to insult Sam. He was just teasing. He pressed his forehead against the window and watched as they drove across the scenery. It was spring now. Tourists were flocking back to the capital of the nation as the last of the rains left. People posed in front of statues and groups of tourists stood in the middle of sidewalks and consulted with their maps. They were lucky they had maps to show them what turns to take and which streets were the right ones. Kurt wished he had a map. Life was complicated without one.

This is exactly why he was still single. People couldn't handle a simple joke. Sam was just acting like a baby.

And Kurt did have a point, didn't he? What kind of Secret Service agents went around kissing their protectees and singing in high school glee clubs? Even if Sam was their age it shouldn't matter. He was a personal body guard, not a friend.

Just because Kurt kind of liked him, that didn't make a difference. There was a very distinct line between friend and employee. That didn't mean Sam could go prancing off with him wherever he went as his equal. Kurt wasn't president but he was the son of the president. He was to be respected as such. Just because a guy with a cute face and…a beautiful body….and perfectly wide lips…and cute dyed hair…

Kurt shook his head a bit, banging it on the window.

"Ow." He mumbled, rubbing his temple.

Mercedes watched him with a slightly amused expression. "You okay there Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, smiling over. "Sorry 'Cedes. I know I'm a little spacey."

She nodded, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

'Talk later?' She mouthed.

Kurt nodded. Mercedes would understand.

She had to. He sure didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm glad everyone is still enjoying the story despite my horrible updating XD I'll try harder! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He groaned softly, leaning against the wall of the store. Sam honestly hated shopping. He was more of a "get in, get your crap and get out" sort of guy.

Not Kurt.

He and Mercedes were going up and down each and every aisle, not even looking at the clothes but mumbling to each other. Sam was happy that his Secret Service badge got the store cleared out instantly. If there had been people to maneuver around then he was sure the two hens that he was stuck babysitting would move even slower.

Sam wasn't interested in what they were talking about. Per se. He was more interested in what Kurt was telling Mercedes about Sam and his horrid habit of treating the president's son like an equal.

The God-forsaken word Kurt spat at him earlier was still buzzing around in his head.

Unprofessional.

God. It hurt to even think. But maybe…Kurt did have a point. How many Secret Service agents fell for the people they were sworn to protect?

Wait, falling for?

No. Like. Sam _liked_ Kurt. He was not falling for anyone. Was he even still falling? Maybe he'd already fallen and was now just stuck at the bottom of a dark, damp well of hopelessness and despair.

Oh God what was happening? 'Hopelessness and despair'?

He lifted his sunglasses onto his head and rubbed his eyes. He needed some kind of pick me up. How long did it honestly take to look at clothes? He really just wanted to go back to his room and sulk for the rest of the day. How many racks of clothes did they need to look at?

"So he just flipped his shit?"

Kurt nodded, glancing to Sam. "Yeah. He's basically refusing to talk to me."

Mercedes hummed softly, scanning over the clothes and pushing the hangers aside a bit. Kurt watched her, sighing softly and pushing back his bangs.

"I don't get him, honestly 'Cedes. He's supposed to be a professional, not act like this."

"Well the boy is our age."

Kurt scoffed. "Then he should quit the Secret Service and go back to school. Not harass me."

Mercedes smiled a little, raising an eyebrow and looking at him. "Harassing you? I was under the impression that you liked him."

"I do…but…I don't know." He sighed softly. "He makes it so hard to like him."

She giggled softly. "Kurt you guys obviously like each other. What's so hard about that?"

Kurt shrugged, picking up a shirt and looking it over before putting it back. "I don't know…I mean, how would that look Mercedes? The president's son with one of the Secret Service agents?"

"Since when are you so concerned with image?"

Kurt blinked, a bit taken aback. Since when?

Being different was one of the finest qualities Kurt had. You know, besides his amazing wardrobe and his perfect hair. And amazing voice.

He prided himself on being perfect. He wasn't happy that being different got him slushied and shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters but he wasn't about to change just because someone didn't like it. Why was this situation so different then?

Kurt sighed softly. "You're right Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled softly. "I know I am. Now can we go to the good stores?"

Kurt laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah let's go. Looking at all of this plaid in one rack is giving me a headache."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked out of the store, Sam following them out.

"Where to now, fearless leader?"

Kurt smiled at Mercedes. "Bloomingdales. I'm thinking of adding ties into my wardrobe."

"Ties? Interesting."

"You have no idea."

They walked into the brightly lit store that took up three floors. Sam went over to a manager on the sales floor and flashed his badge. That was all it took for the store to start clearing out. Kurt and Mercedes were heading for the ties when someone bumped his shoulder. Kurt winced. He only prayed it wasn't Karofsky or one of his cronies.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

Turning around his blue eyes were met with hazel and Kurt was pleasantly surprised. A boy around his age with dark curly brown hair stood there, wearing a navy blue jacket and some khaki pants, a bag slung across his chest.

Kurt's eyes widened a little.

"Oh…it's fine."

The two stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Uh…"

"I'm Blaine." The boy stuck his hand out and Kurt shook it, smiling softly.

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, so you're the reason for the fire drill."

Kurt blushed, nodding. "I guess."

Blaine chuckled. "I guess being the First Son has its perks."

"Not all the time."

"Kurt?"

The two boys looked over and saw Sam walked towards them.

"Uh-oh." Blaine smiled. "Am I about to be arrested?"

Kurt smiled coyly. "Probably."

Sam stopped in front of them, eyeing Blaine from behind his sunglasses.

"Everything okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Everything's fine, Sam."

…_oh._

"This is my friend Blaine."

Blaine offered a hand to Sam, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Sam stared at his hand, not moving to shake it. Blaine pulled his hand back, blinking.

"Uh, okay."

"All civilians are to clear the area. Don't want any incidents now do we?"

Kurt scowled. "He's my friend, he can shop with us."

Blaine looked nervously to Sam.

"It's alright Kurt, I only came for one thing anyway." He lifted the socks up and smiled. "See? Got it."

Kurt nodded sadly, smiling. "See you around."

"See ya!" Blaine hurried off to a cashier before Sam pulled any ninja moves on him.

Kurt gave Sam one final glare before going off with Mercedes to shop around. They looked at ties and Kurt found a couple that would go perfect with some shirts he had at home. He also picked up a button up white shirt and some skinny jeans. Mercedes looked at jewelry and picked out the latest Betsey Johnson necklace with matching bracelet. They then went to the other floors and looked at furniture, posing in some and laughing.

Kurt loved shopping days with Mercedes. He never had to worry about looking a certain way with her. He could be carefree. He also liked having Sam so near to him. It was nice to have Sam as a friend as well as protection. He knew that even though they were fighting that Sam would protect him. There was a clause in his contract that assured it.

They spent almost an hour in Bloomingdales looking around and finally ended up buying their things. Sam walked out ahead of them, letting the manager know that they were done. Kurt and Mercedes talked with each other, smiling and laughing softly when Kurt heard a soft sound.

He stopped and looked at Mercedes. "Did you hear that?"

Mercedes blinked. "Hear what?"

They both heard a distinct 'PSST' sound.

"That!"

Mercedes nodded. "I heard it that time." They both looked around and Kurt laughed. Blaine was hiding behind one of the mall's decorative plants, smiling at the two. "Hey. Man you guys take forever to shop."

"Time waits for fashion." Kurt said, walking over. He could barely contain his grin.

"So you're into fashion huh?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. Blaine chuckled, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Maybe you and I could take a stroll through the too-bright aisles of Bloomingdales one night?"

Kurt hummed softly, smiling. "Are you suggesting that you take me on a date?"

"Perhaps."

Kurt opened his hand. "Phone."

Blaine dug his cell phone out of his pocket, handing it to Kurt.

Kurt proceeded to program his number into Blaine's phone, giddy with happiness. "Then you should call me and we can talk of more plans for this date." He handed the phone back to Blaine, grinning. "I'm not sure that ten minutes going through Bloomingdales qualifies as a date."

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "I'll remember that and call you tonight."

"I'll hold it to you."

They both waved and Kurt turned towards Mercedes, pretending to be faint. Mercedes laughed softly and they linked arms, walking towards Sam who had stopped a few feet away.

Glancing back he saw Blaine watching Kurt with soft eyes. Suddenly jealously bubbled in his chest.

"What was that?"

Kurt glanced over to Sam.

"Talking to me again are we?"

"Kurt what was that?"

Kurt smiled softly, walking ahead of Sam with Mercedes.

"Nothing."


	18. Chapter 18

Haiii! I hope you all enjoyed the Glee episode last night! I know I did! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

They had gone to the same mall that they had both been in earlier. Because of the large number of restaurants the mall was often open until 10 at night. It was nice to see couples walking hand in hand in the bright florescent lights and enjoying the evening. It was even nicer because Kurt was sure that looking from the outside in, he and Blaine probably looked like one of those couples.

True they weren't holding hands or anything, but it was just how close they were and how Blaine kept glancing over and smiling at Kurt while they talked about themselves. Kurt learned that Blaine went to one of the very prestigious private schools in the city. It was a few long blocks away from McKinley but still pretty close.

"I'm really surprised I haven't seen you around before then." Kurt said softly, and Blaine smiled.

"Well I don't walk home, and I'm sure you don't either."

Kurt blushed and chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No, private chauffer."

"Must be nice. Saves on gas."

"Sometimes I think I would prefer the gas prices than the annoyance that is my chauffer."

"Was that him at Bloomingdales?"

Kurt nodded. "That's Sam alright. Sorry about that by the way, he's been in a mood since this morning."

Blaine chuckled softly. "No harm no foul. He seemed like a pretty nice guy though. Why's he in a mood?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I called him unprofessional and now he's up in arms about it."

"How come?"

"Oh I don't know, he's awfully sensitive-"

"No, I mean why did you call him unprofessional?"

Kurt bit his lip. It wasn't like he could tell Blaine that he and Sam had kissed. Multiple times. Nor about the slumber party…or glee club.

"He's just weird sometimes. He picks the worst timing for everything." He shrugged. "Nothing that big of a deal really. It just annoyed me so I told him."

"It must have been a really big deal to him, if he's in a mood."

"Maybe." He mumbled, feeling a little bad now. He would apologize to Sam later. For now, he was going to enjoy his date. "So what kind of activities does Dalton offer?"

Blaine hummed softly. "A lot really. There's a chess club that I used to play in, a computer gaming club, a baking club, the usual sports, and there's a glee club that I belong to."

Kurt had been nodding along with everything that Blaine was saying, his eyes widening at the mention of a glee club. He looked over. "Really?"

Blaine smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we call ourselves the Warblers."

"That's interesting. And it makes sense." Kurt smiled softly. Blaine blinked.

"Makes sense?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Warblers are birds known for their voices, more often heard than seen because of their size. When they sing together it's hard to pick out their voices because they all sound alike."

Blaine stared at him a moment and Kurt wondered if he had said something he shouldn't have. He was starting to mentally curse himself when a soft grin broke out on Blaine's face.

"Are you calling me short?"

Kurt laughed softly, shaking his head. "Not at all. Are you part of the Warblers?"

Blaine nodded. "Oh yeah, since I transferred there in my sophomore year. It's a lot of fun and it's a nice reminder that even though we all wear uniforms we all have different strengths."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well some Warblers only know how to sing, others can dance exceptionally well, there's a guy that can make robot sounds."

"Really?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "It's pretty neat what we can all do together. The music we create together. It's a nice thing to have after all of those boring classes?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow, smiling. "A private school, boring? No!"

Blaine laughed and nudged him playfully. "Laugh all you want, it's not like any other private school. At least I don't think so. You always hear all of these bad things about private schools but Dalton…it's freeing but unifying at the same time. It's wonderful really."

Kurt had blushed at the nudge and chuckled softly. "It's nice to know that not all private schools produce robots."

"First you call me short, now you call me a robot? Kurt Hummel you are the worst date ever."

Both boys laughed softly, and in their moment of bliss Kurt leaned over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. The other boy said nothing, but linked their arms together and kept walking. Kurt felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he smiled softly. This was so nice.

They arrived at Breadstix a few minutes later and Kurt had to pry his head from Blaine's comfortable shoulder when they sat at a booth opposite each other. While Blaine looked over the menu Kurt pretended to do the same while watching the other out of his peripheral vision. The way he looked so seriously at the menu made Kurt swoon and his heart melt. He felt the urge to run his hands through the curls in Blaine's hair that were dying to be freed of the gel plastering them to his head.

"What do you feel like having?"

Kurt was brought from his thoughts when Blaine asked and suddenly the boy was looking at him. Kurt blushed and looked at the menu whose language was suddenly a mystery to Kurt. "I…uh…the…." He stuttered, looking for something quickly. "Probably the grilled chicken salad."

Blaine looked at the menu. "Aw, really?"

Kurt nodded, thankful that Blaine had bought it. "Yeah, I need to watch my figure. Those accursed fashion designers don't make any sizes bigger than 'toothpick'."

Blaine chuckled. "Why not just treat yourself just once? I'll feel bad with a dead cow on my plate and being forced to watch you eat grass."

Kurt giggled softly, looking over the menu. "I'll think about it."

The two were quiet as they pondered their choices. Kurt was deciding between a mushroom burger and fish and chips when something hit him directly under his eye. He flinched and glanced over to Blaine, who was still engulfed in the menu choices to even notice. Kurt was confused and looked at the tables around them when he saw it.

That…._thing._

David Karofsky was sitting only two tables away. And he was smirking right at Kurt.

Kurt felt all the blood drain from his face. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell Blaine, he couldn't freak the other out like that. But he couldn't just…oh God oh God what was he going to do?

He put the menu down and stood up. Blaine looked up from the menu and blinked. "Everything okay?"

Kurt nodded, a little too quickly. "Yeah, I just, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Should I order for you?"

"Sure, surprise me." He leaned in, smiling. "Just not with an entire cow, okay?"

"No promises."

Kurt chuckled softly and kept the smile on his face as he walked to the bathroom in the back. He wasn't going to ruin this. David Karofsky wasn't going to ruin his date. His first date. No way. He wasn't going to give that sadist what he wanted.

He walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath, leaning against the door and closing his eyes. This was going to be fine. He was going to be fine. There was no way Dave would try anything in public. Not in front of other people. All Kurt had to do was compose himself, go back out there and enjoy the rest of the night with Blaine. That was it. He wasn't going to give that buffoon the satisfaction of running away. Hadn't he learned his lesson when the boys of glee club smashed his face in?

He walked over to the sink and let the water run on one of the sinks. He dipped his hand underneath the faucet and pressed his now cold fingers against his warm cheeks. Dave had some serious balls to even draw attention to himself. Especially after Sam broke his nose. He looked even more ridiculous with that bandage over the bridge of his nose.

…Sam.

Sam wasn't here with him. If something did happen then he would be dead. There was no way Blaine could take on a football player. Damn it why did he think it was a good idea to leave Sam at home? He dug in his pockets. Forget getting in trouble, he needed protection.

His heart dropped when he found nothing in his jeans. He left his phone at home. He remembered right where it was too. Right on his bed. He remembered telling himself not to forget it while he got dressed quickly and slipped out the window. He had forgotten it and now he was stranded.

He jumped when the bathroom door opened, only slightly relieved when a man walked into one of the stalls. He sighed softly, looking at his reflection. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were still pink and warm. He needed to calm down. Nothing was going to happen. He was fine. He washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. His heart jumped up to his throat when he felt someone grab him and cover his mouth.

Oh God oh God oh God what was going on? What was happening?

His captor spun him around and shoved him through a door. The cold night air hit him in the face and the burning in his cheeks only seemed to get hotter. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes and he felt like his heart was going to burst from fear.

He was thrown on the dirt ground. He coughed and quickly scrambled to his feet, turning to face his captor. He wasn't surprised to see David Karofsky standing there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Karofsky what the hell-"the words were now caught in his throat as Dave's hand gripped his neck and squeezed. Kurt's eyes widened and he gripped the other's monstrous hand, trying to gasp for any bit of air.

"You still think you're tough, even without Homo Explosion with you? You're an idiot, Hummel." He squeezed Kurt's neck tighter, making the other gasp. He writhed in Dave's grip, his hands clawing at the other's. They stood like this, Dave holding Kurt's life in his hands quite literally while Kurt started to see white spots.

He had no air left in his lungs. His arms fell uselessly to his sides and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Just as he started to fade to darkness, Dave let him drop to the ground.

Kurt hit the ground hard, landing on his knees. He gasped and coughed violently, his hand automatically reaching for his own throat as he tried to remember how to breathe again.

"You…" He gasped. "You ass!"

Just when he was starting to catch his breath, a foot caught the side of his face and he landed on his cheek. He panted softly, his arms underneath him now. He wasn't going to get out of this one. There was no way he could even fathom the thought of moving.

Dave picked him up by the back of his jacket and lifted him, and for a moment Kurt wondered if this is what cats felt like when someone picked them up by their skin. That thought didn't last long, as Dave jammed his fist deep into Kurt's stomach.

He had no breath left.

He tried gasping but it was like drowning. There was no air left. He felt hopelessness sag his shoulders as he fell back onto the ground. He somehow had enough air to cry out as he landed directly on his tailbone. He rolled onto his side, gasping again. No amount of air seemed enough. Tears streamed down his cheeks and blood from his split lip mixed in with it.

He was going to die here. David Karofsky was going to kill him.

He couldn't fight back even a little as Dave kicked him and tossed him around the dirt ground. Just five minutes ago he was having the time of his life with a guy he saw a future with. He felt a warmth in his heart that he'd never felt before, and now he was getting the shit kicked out of him by this douchebag homophobe.

His head lulled forward as Dave picked him up again, and just as Kurt was preparing for another blow, he felt nothing. He was just hanging in midair, held up by Dave's abnormally strong hands, with blood dripping from his lips and forehead.

He started to look up when he felt a wall creep up on him and he was leaned against it. Dave pushed Kurt's head back and it cracked against the wall. He let out a soft groan that was cut off by the sloppy kiss Dave pressed against his lips at that moment.

Kurt wanted to fight back. He wanted to shove this Neanderthal away from him and he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt David Karofsky so bad right now that it was ridiculous. How dare this bull of a boy beat him half to death and then steal a kiss. How dare he steal this amazing night away from Kurt.

Dave suddenly let Kurt go, and Kurt slid back onto the dirt ground. He was panting shallowly, trying to move and relieve some of this pain that his thin body was experiencing. He barely heard the yelling and shouts being exchanged, but his eyes widened when he saw David Karofsky knocked out across from him.

He looked up and gasped softly at the figure of his savior. He felt his heart drop. He didn't want this to happen. Not tonight. Not him.

A soft "oh" escaped his lips softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally another chapter! Thank you all for your patience and thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He was going to die.

Kurt Hummel was going to be the end of him.

As Sam ran into the hospital as fast as he could, he wasn't sure what to expect. Paul had called him fifteen minutes ago, telling him that his gorilla of a son had somehow gotten hold of Kurt and beaten him within an inch of his life. Luckily the man noticed his son's long absence from the table at Breadstix and caught Dave before he truly did anything devastating.

The fact that Sam hadn't been there to protect Kurt was devastating enough. If he hadn't let the boy out of his sight none of this would have happened. What the hell was Kurt thinking, running away like that? Leaving his cell phone? Was he a complete idiot?

No, Sam was. He trusted that Kurt would keep himself out of trouble and this is what happened. There was no way Kurt should have been allowed out of the White House. Out of Sam's sight. This is what happened when Secret Service agents were disrespectful of the person's status who they had sworn to protect with their lives. This is the shit that got someone fired.

Sam just couldn't wrap his head around that yet. He knew he was going to lose his job. Tomorrow morning if not tonight. This was all over the news. Patrons of Breadstix were talking like there was no tomorrow and giving up any and all details that would get them on a camera. The media was calling Burt a neglectful father, and Sam knew that would tear Kurt apart.

But right now he needed to focus on Kurt. He had no sure details of how the boy was doing and he didn't want to hear anything from anyone else. He needed to see Kurt and make sure he was okay. Then…then he would take any and all punishment. He deserved it for abandoning his post. For abandoning Kurt's side. For letting this happen…

He sighed softly, walking into the waiting room. There were police everywhere, trying to keep the cameras and reporters out. He flashed his badge and was allowed right in, walking over to Paul Karofsky sitting in one of the chairs. Paul never looked older to Sam as he did at this moment. The lines in his face were deeper and he was between angry and sad. Seeing Sam, he reached over and shook his hand. "Hey kid."

Sam shook the man's hand briefly. "Where is he?"

"Room 105, he'll be out soon. He's getting a few stitches and a cast."

Cast? "Fuck." Sam mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He paced the room slowly, rubbing his face with his palms. "Shit…Paul I fucked up really bad."

The man shook his head, sighing. "Nothing you can do now Sam."

And that was the worst part. All he could do was glare at the carpet and wonder where the hell it all went wrong. Why couldn't he be better at this? Why couldn't he be as great as Paul? As any of the other guys he knew? He couldn't even protect one damn kid. Was it because he was still a kid himself? Not likely. It had never interfered with his job as badly as it had with this one.

He walked over to the desk, glaring down the poor woman sitting behind it. "I need to see Kurt Hummel."

The woman's were wide, and she glanced to another receptionist for help before looking back to Sam. "Uhm, I'm sorry sir, no vis-"

"Do you NOT see this?" he asked, pulling out his badge. "Secret fucking Service. Do you know what that means?" When the woman started to shake her head, he growled. "It means I get to park wherever the fuck I want! If I wanted to park on your motherfucking roof I would park on your motherfucking roof. If I want to park my fist in your teeth I would park my fist in your teeth. Do you know what THAT means?"

Paul ran over, pulling Sam back by the shoulders. "Whoa, calm down. She didn't do anything, she's just doing her job." He looked over to the woman who looked as if she were going to burst into tears. "Sorry ma'am."

He practically shoved Sam away from the desk. "Just because you're upset that doesn't mean you can start going apeshit on anyone you-" He stopped, seeing Sam's head hanging and his shoulders hunched. "…Sam? You okay?"

Sam shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He was going to lose his job. He was never going to see Kurt again. His entire world was crumbling and all he wanted right now was to make sure that Kurt was okay. That's all he wanted at the moment and if all Kurt did was curse his existence and flip him off then Sam would happily accept it. He just needed to see Kurt.

A nurse hesitantly walked over to the men. "E-Excuse me?"

They both looked over and the woman jumped. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, but Kurt Hummel is ready for visitors now!" She practically shrieked before scurrying away. Paul looked at Sam, who sighed softly.

"Going to be okay Sam?"

Sam looked at the man for a moment, walking away and leaving the question unanswered. How the hell was he supposed to know? He was only 17-years-old. Secret Service agent or not, he was as scared as any kid his age would be about something as high-profile as this. He hoped that Kurt was braver than he was, and he smiled bitterly. Of course Kurt was going to be okay. Kurt was Kurt. He would always be okay no matter what.

He walked down the hall and knocked gently on the door marked 105.

"Come in." Someone mumbled, and Sam opened the door, then closed it behind himself. He was trying to prepare himself before turning to face the small boy, but he felt like nothing would ever prepare him.

Kurt sat on the examination table, and Sam thought his heart was going to break. His shirt had a few blood stains on the collar, his hair was a rumpled mess, his left wrist was in a cast resting on his thigh, a black eye had already formed around his right eye, there were finger-shaped bruises around his throat, and he looked almost…scared seeing Sam there.

"S-Sam, I-"

Sam put a hand up, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Kurt." He whispered, and Kurt looked confused.

"Sam you didn't do anything. This was my stupid fault. I'm the one who snuck out-"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "But I'm the one who was supposed to follow."

Kurt bit his lip. "You had no idea-" He stopped and flinched when Sam slammed his fist against the doorway.

"But I should have!"

Kurt watched Sam with worried eyes. He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have snuck out. He should have told Sam. He should have done something better in order to change this…horrible situation. Now they were all going to be in the tabloids tomorrow. And the next day, and the next for a whole month until the reporters found something else more interesting. But what was more interesting than White House drama?

Absolutely nothing.

Sam couldn't look at Kurt as he spoke softly. "I should know every move you make before you make it. I should know where you're going, why you're going there and for how long you'll be gone before you even tell me. I should know everything you think before you think it. If I don't then…then I'm not as professional as I thought I was."

He looked over to Kurt, whose eyes were wide and yet soft. "Sam-"

"You were right, Kurt." Sam mumbled. "I'm not professional at all."

He turned to leave when he felt arms flung around his neck, tugging slightly because of the height difference. Sam sighed softly and closed his eyes, and Kurt pressed his face to bury his face in the middle of Sam's back.

"I didn't mean it when I said that, Sam." He mumbled. "I'm sorry I said it. I wish I could take it back. But I can't…all I can say is that I'm really, _really_ sorry. Just please…please don't go."

Sam stayed like that, and for a moment nothing else mattered. Not his job, not Kurt's school, not glee club, nothing or no one else mattered besides the boy who was clinging to him. He wanted nothing more than to pull Kurt into his arms and swear to him that he wasn't going anywhere. But he couldn't exactly lie to the boy. They were the same age. They were both clueless.

So he turned around and pulled Kurt close anyway, sighing softly as Kurt only snuggled closer now. "I'm going to try to not leave, Kurt, because quite honestly you're the only kid I've ever…really had a friendship with. You introduced me to new ideas and opened up a talent in me that I never knew I possessed." He lifted Kurt's chin up and wiped the tears from the corner of his amazing blue eyes. "I owe you a lot for that."

Kurt sniffled softly, nodding and trying to hold in the sobs that were making him tremble. "Y-Yeah, you do." He hiccupped. "S-So don't leave me. Pay me back and don't l-leave me!"

Sam smiled softly, feeling his own tears start to well in his eyes. "Stop it." He mumbled, kissing Kurt. "Don't make me cry too." He whispered, kissing the boy again. "I don't want to cry when I'm with you." Their tears mixed together as Sam kissed him again. Kurt never tried to stop him.

"Because I'm happiest when I'm with you."

Kurt let the sob out and he clung to Sam, soaking his shirt in tears. Sam let him, rubbing his back slowly. They had only been together for a while but…he sighed softly. "Kurt?"

The boy hadn't heard him through his sobs, and Sam didn't want to press it. He didn't want Kurt to get even more emotional. And he wasn't really good at this emotional stuff. So instead of going the emotional route, he went to the only route he knew.

"You know, this is the second time you've slobbered in one of my suits."

Kurt sniffled and he stifled his crying enough to look up and glare weakly at Sam. Sam grinned back and shrugged. "What? All I'm saying is that dry-cleaning isn't cheap you know."

Kurt let out a shuddering sigh, trying to catch his breath. "Samuel Evans, you-" he hiccupped, "You r-rat b-b-bastard."

Sam chuckled softly as Kurt hit his chest weakly. "I hate you! I hate you!"

He smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead, sighing. "I love you too kid."

Kurt watched him with soft eyes, leaning up on his tip-toes and pressing a kiss against Sam's lips. Sam cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss slowly. Their tongues slowly slid against each other and Sam basked in the warmth and the softness of Kurt's mouth. He knew those beautiful lips of his were hiding something. It was like all this sent any and all cares out the window. They didn't care anymore. The very president of the United States could very well have walked in at any moment and neither of them cared. They were both tired of playing around.

They were kids, but they weren't. All this hate made them grow up way too fast.

After a few moments they finally pulled apart and took a gulp of air. Kurt sighed softly, leaning against Sam's broad chest and relaxing. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt watched the closed door, sighing again. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

About what?

Life. What was he going to do about Blaine? About his dad? What was he going to do about Sam's job? What was going to happen to Karofsky? What would he do? Would he transfer schools? Would he stay and endure two more torturous years at McKinley? If Sam got fired, would he join Kurt? Would he go to McKinley? Would he follow Kurt wherever he went? Or would they ban Sam from ever coming anywhere close to him ever again? Who was "they" anyway? The Secret Service? His dad? The world?

"Everything." He whispered.

Sam watched him, running a hand through Kurt's hair, careful not to mess it up anymore than it already was. "I don't think we can really do anything, Kurt." He mumbled. "We can only go with whatever comes at us." He shrugged. "We're just kids."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "I hate when people say that. Just because we're kids that doesn't mean we're idiots….at least not most of us."

Sam chuckled softly. "I know, but what can I say? Adults run the world. We play by their rules until they're in diapers and wheelchairs."

Kurt sighed softly, nodding. "Yeah…"

Sam leaned down and kissed Kurt again, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Kurt's. Their breaths mixed in with one another, and Kurt closed his eyes as well. This was a feeling that no words could describe. There was this feeling of closeness, of just…being together.

Sam kissed him once more before smiling. "Whatever comes out way, just know one thing…" He leaned into Kurt's ear, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"…I will never forgive you for smearing your boogers on me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Sam grinned. "Just saying."

Kurt pulled away and swatted playfully at his arm. "Samuel Evans I demand you get out of my room at once. And…" He watched Sam, his smile small but his eyes speaking thousands of words and emotions as they gazed at the blond. "I demand you fix this."

Sam stood before Kurt, and instead of nodding this time, he raised his right arm, bending it at the elbow and saluting the boy before him. He stood there for a silent moment, serious as ever before a wide grin broke out on his face. "Sir, yes sir."

Kurt watched him, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "And stop doing that."

"You are such a party-pooper."

"Whatever."

Sam winked at him. "No fear, princess, Sam Evans is here."

Before Kurt could claw his eyes out, Sam hurried out of the room. He needed to talk to Paul about his son, first of all. Second, he needed to beat the shit out of Dave Karofsky. Then he needed to get the media under control, and finally, he needed to get Kurt home safely.

He rounded the corner into the waiting room and opened his mouth to speak to the older Karofsky when he was shocked into silence. Paul was talking to someone else now. Someone Sam was hoping to never, ever see again.

The last time Sam had seen this man was the day they buried Sam's mother. That was almost ten years ago and yet it was like the man hadn't aged at all. He was still very tall as Sam remembered him, and his slick black hair was only starting to turn gray. _Probably dye,_ Sam thought bitterly. He wore the same dark navy he seemed to always don, and when he turned, Sam saw his collection of award pins over his heart. Yep. He was the same man. But Sam wasn't the same scared little boy anymore. Sam was grown now, and he was confident that if anything went down. So he strode right over and stuck his hand out, looking the man in the eye.

"Hello grandfather."


	20. Chapter 20

Midnight update! Yaaaaay!

Just a warning, **this chapter is a graphic and contains rape**.

Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

He was seven years old when it happened.

His grandfather had accepted yet another award for taking a bullet for the president he had been protecting. It was almost a year after the fact and yet he was still getting awards for it. He was a hero of the entire nation.

He was Sam's biggest hero, even bigger than his own father. He saw how people respected him and loved him. Men saluted him when they walked by him. Women asked him to kiss their children and give them advice. And Sam's grandfather would, with a smile on his face and a soft chuckle as if he was almost embarrassed by all the attention.

But he ate that shit right up.

He remembered clearly the speech his grandfather gave that night in front of that room, and he remembered the tears it brought to his parents. His mother sniffled as quietly as she could and Sam giggled when his father reached over and gripped her hand gently. The couple exchanged a smile and they looked back to the man behind the podium. When he finished his speech, the entire room stood and applauded, and it was a roar. It was truly a proud moment for the Evans clan.

Sam had wondered if this is what movie stars felt like when they went to parties. All the women were beautifully dressed in shiny gowns and jewels that sparkled in the light of the huge chandeliers in the room. The men were all dressed in black suits, some wearing bowties while others wore simple ties. Yet everyone looked amazing and happy.

Sam was fussing in his suit when his grandfather walked over and smiled softly, kneeling in front of him. "Don't like it, huh kiddo?" When Sam pouted and shook his head, the man laughed softly. "Let's go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, okay Sammy?"

Sam nodded and grinned, taking his grandfather's hand and following him out. They were stopped multiple times by people who congratulated Sam's grandfather on his recognition and shook his free hand. The man introduced Sam as his grandson and people cooed at him, asking him how he felt about being related to a real live hero. Sam smiled shyly and clung closer to his grandfather, making the adults laugh.

Sam hadn't realized how stuffy it was in the room until they walked in the hotel lobby and he could finally breathe some fresh air. The elegant people who had attended the speech were floating around the lobby, walking in and out of the ballroom it had been held in. They talked softly, women laughed delicately, it was quite a wonderful evening. Happiness and celebration filled the cool night air, and pride swelled in Sam's chest.

He held his grandfather's hand as they walked to the elevator. Sam was even allowed to push the button! He pushed it as hard as he could, making it light up, before going back to hold his grandfather's hand and grin up at him. The man smiled back. "Having a good time, Sammy boy?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah grandpa! I'm having a lot of fun!"

This made the man chuckle softly, and he ruffled the boy's blond hair with his free hand. "I'm glad. And here your mother thought you'd be bored."

Sam shook his head. "Not a bit grandpa, because you're really special huh? That's why all these people came huh? Because you're special!"

The man smiled warmly, and he nodded. "Yes indeed my boy. And I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life." He pointed at Sam's chest through his suit, smiling. "You have greatness running through your veins, and one day all of these people will be here celebrating you."

His eyes widened and he stared up at his grandfather. "Really? You really think so grandpa?"

The man grinned softly, leaning down and kissing his grandson's head gently. "I know so. And I'll be right there at the front with your mother and father, clapping and cheering when you make your speech and they pin that Medal of Honor on you." He tapped his own medal, shiny and new, over his heart. Sam watched the golden medallion bounce gently on the man's suit with wide eyes. Whoa…one day he was going to get one of those. He was going to make his family proud, just like his grandpa.

The elevator dinged and Sam's grandfather led him out to the suite he was in. Sliding his card through, he was granted access and turned the handle, walking right in. Sam had never seen one huge room like this. It was like their house in one room! A small kitchen, half a living room, a desk, and another room leading to the lavish bedroom. He giggled and ran over to the giant bed covered in dark red and golden blankets and pillows. It was made for a king.

Sam snuggled to the seemingly huge pillows, lying on his stomach and bending his knees back a bit. This was so cool! Grandfather got the best things because he was important, and one day Sam would get the best because he was important too. He'd get to meet the president like grandfather did, and he'd get to make speeches like grandfather did. He only hoped his mother would help him with writing a speech because Sam wouldn't know what to say or do, and he didn't know any of the big words that grandfather had used in his speech. Maybe he could just borrow grandfather's speech…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a weight on top of himself and he giggled. "Grandpa what are you doing?"

The man didn't answer. Instead his hands trailed slowly down Sam's sides, making the boy giggle nervously. This wasn't how grandfather usually tickled him, and when Sam glanced back he saw the man wasn't smiling anymore either. He was confused, and then remembered that he still had his shoes on.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry, I'll take my shoes off, I didn't mean to get the bed dirty!" He hoped he hadn't upset the man.

His grandfather shook his head. "You're such a sweet boy, Samuel." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam's neck. Sam bit his lip, trying to look back and see what was going on. Grandfather sounded sad all of the sudden. But why? They had been having a great time so far! He was even more confused when his grandfather pulled his arms back, sliding him out of the blazer he had been wearing over his white shirt. Did grandfather want to take a nap?

Sam started to panic when he felt the man tug down his pants. "G-Grandpa what-"

"Shut up!" The man snarled, and fear ran through Sam's veins. What was going on? What was grandfather doing?

"I don't want to hear you say another word, Samuel, do you understand me?"

Sam bit his lip, nodding, but still trying to see the man's face. What was happening? His heart raced wildly when he felt the man's hand grab him by the hair on the back of his head and force him to look away. "Don't look at me, don't fucking look at me." He growled, and all Sam could do was whimper. He was roughly turned onto his back, and he tried to take this opportunity to look at his grandfather.

The glimpse he got of the man, he saw the scared, angry expression on his face, and Sam wondered why. That was before the man's hand shot out and forced Sam to tilt his head back. "Don't look!" He yelled, and Sam bit his lip, trying not to cry. He didn't understand why he was getting in trouble. He hadn't done anything!

He felt his tie being pulled away from the collar of his shirt and felt his hands being tied up in front of himself before he was turned back onto his stomach. He tried tugging at the binding to free his hands, but it was no use. It was too tight. He was trapped.

"Bend your knees."

Hearing the man calm again, Sam tried to ask him what was going on. What was happening? Were they in danger? Was Sam being punished? What was he being punished for? But before a whole word could even leave his mouth, his grandfather yelled, "Bend your fucking knees!"

Sam started to cry, and he bent one knee, then the other. Now he was so uncomfortable with his chest parallel to his chin and his stomach sloping upward, his bottom in the air. Why was this happening? What was going on? He felt a shoe being taken off of his left foot, then the sock. The cool air seemed to freeze his exposed skin and he trembled a little. He heard footsteps, then saw his grandfather appear in his line of sight. The man was no longer in his suit, but his boxers alone, and Sam again wondered why.

"Open your mouth."

Not wanting to cause the man to be angry again, Sam listened and opened his mouth a little. His eyes widened when his grandfather put the now balled up sock in his mouth, preventing him from talking or asking any questions. Then the man disappeared behind him again, and Sam was left on the bed scared, wondering why.

There was no preparation or anything formal. Sam felt something enter him from behind, and his stomach rolled. The pain shot right through him as with a single thrust, the man was entirely inside of him. He cried out, but it was entirely muffled by the sock in his mouth. He tried looking over to tell his grandfather that it was hurting, he was in pain, but the man's hand shot out and forced Sam's head down. The only thing he could see was the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks. The pain was unbearable, as whatever was inside of him moved in and out quickly and without mercy. It could feel skin breaking, and felt the blood as it trickled down his thighs slowly. It might have tickled, but all Sam knew at that moment was pain.

It was all he would know for years.

Now that same man was standing in front of him, tall, lean, and looking down at his grandson, their hands still clenched in the faux-friendly handshake that Sam had initiated. And why shouldn't he? He was older now. He had learned so much, and he wasn't going to lose all of that in front of the man that had taken everything from him.

"Quite a situation you've gotten yourself into, Samuel." The man commented, glancing down to their hands together. Sam shrugged, smiling. "You know me, always getting into trouble." He suppressed a chuckle when the man pried his hand away, and they both simultaneously put their hands behind their backs.

"Just like your parents." The man commented dryly, and Sam let the chuckle out this time.

"I don't think now's the time for bringing up the dead, don't you think grandfather?"

The man suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I came to assist you."

"With what? Are you going to flash your medals in the paparazzi lenses and blind them while Kurt and I make our escape? How noble."

"I'm here to assure that you keep your job." He snapped at Sam, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

Of course he would. It was all for the public image. He would appear as a hero again and everyone would be back to kissing the ground he walked on. It was all for fame. All for the fucking squeaky clean image he had maintained for years.

"I don't need your kind of help." Sam said darkly, glaring up at the man now. This man had once been his hero, and he had been an idiot to put him on a pedestal and worship him. He was only a human, though more screwed up than most others.

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "You're more delusional than I thought, Samuel. Do you think you can keep this thing together alone?"

"I'm not alone. I'm never alone."

"Sam?"

Both men looked over, and Sam felt a bit of relief wash over him when he saw Kurt walk out, a soft smile on his face. "The doctor says I'm okay to go home tonight. Can you finish some paperwork for me though?"

Sam grinned softly. "Sure thing, be right there."

Kurt's eyes were so soft when he looked at Sam. He watched the blond a moment longer before turning back, going to the nurses' station to wait for him. Sam's attention turned back to his grandfather when he heard the man scoff. "Is that him then? He's even more feminine-looking in person. It's no wonder he couldn't defend himself. Worthless as a man."

Sam raised his eyebrow, looking at his grandfather. "You're right. He should be more like you, shoved so far in the closet you can see Narnia and screwing up little boys' lives one day at a time. Now _that_'s a man."

His grandfather's head snapped to him and his face was red. "Do not start that here Samuel Evans."

Sam smirked. "You're right. I should start it at a better time. Say, a news conference?"

"Go ahead, it's not like anyone will believe you. What have you accomplished so far? Protecting a bunch of replaceable diplomats and letting the President's son have himself nearly killed doesn't exactly make your résumé sparkle with reliability, does it?"

"The fact that you just said sparkle should be evidence enough, you twisted old geezer."

Sam felt his grandfather's breath ghosting over his face as he got closer to Sam, looking as if he were about to explode. "You listen to me, Samuel, I have done a lot for you and you will be appreciative of that fact. You should also be grateful by my presence anywhere near you because I guarantee it will save your job and save you a life of being broke and uneducated."

"The thing is," Sam hissed. "I don't give a damn about any of that."

"If you were smart, you would."

"Don't ever come near me again, got it old man? I hate seeing your fucking face so much. It makes me sick to my fucking stomach. You're nothing but a bully, no better than the kid who decided to beat up Kurt just because he was bored and scared. Stay out of my career and stay the fuck away from me, you disgusting coward."

He turned away from his grandfather now, walking to the nurses' station. If he stayed a moment more, he would have lost it. He either would have beaten the man down, started crying, or both. That man had taken everything from Sam, and Sam wasn't about to give him anymore tears. If he did, that man would surely wear them as another medal of honor.

Kurt looked up and started to smile, but seeing how upset Sam was, his smile faded. "You okay?"

Sam looked over, smiling slightly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get you home."

Kurt sighed in relief, nodding.

"Home."


	21. Chapter 21

Midnight update! Well...it's almost midnight for me XD. Hey all, I'm glad everyone is still enjoying the story! I really enjoy reading the reviews and seeing what you guys like and what I can improve on. But honestly? The fact that people actually read my fanfics are enough to make me the happiest girl in the world! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Here."

Kurt barely had a second to react before his head was covered by something dark. "So help me God if this is a hospital blanket I will smother you with it." He heard Sam chuckle. "No, princess, it's my jacket, and it pulled my outfit together so be grateful that I'm willing to give it to you."

Kurt pulled the blazer off of his head, brushing his hair with his fingers back into place. "Why?" He asked, watching Sam sign his discharge papers for the hospital. The slightly scared-looking nurse smiled hesitantly at the blond boy before quickly taking the papers. Sam looked over to Kurt and grinned. "You caused a lot of fuss with your stunt. The entire world is waiting outside with cameras, and unless you want your dad to murder you I suggest you hide your face."

At the mention of Burt, Kurt nodded quickly, scowling at Sam. "Fine, fine." He said, pulling the blazer up around his neck. "Just don't let me trip okay?" "No promises."

Kurt groaned and followed Sam into the waiting room. Much to Sam's chagrin, his grandfather was still there, talking with Paul who was looking a little worried. Whatever, he'd worry about being employed later. Right now he just needed to get Kurt home safely and without his picture printed in any of the tabloids tomorrow morning.

Seeing the boys approaching, Paul turned around. "What-"

"Leaving." Sam answered, tugging Kurt along. Kurt looked back to the men, slightly confused as to who exactly they were. He recognized the older man, but he didn't know from where. He turned to Sam, who was dragging him along faster. "Who are they?"

"Not important, cover your face."

Kurt immediately pulled the blazer over his head, the opening in front of him so he could see Sam's hand holding his, the back of Sam's legs and the floor, but that was about it. On the shiny tiled floor he could see flashes of cameras and he heard muffled mumbling and shouting. Sam dragged him faster here, and Kurt could hear him complaining, "Who the hell made glass hallways in a hospital?"

Once the mumbling seemed to stop, Kurt started to move the blazer. "Keep it on, princess." He heard Sam mumbled. "Can't trust hospital workers."

"It's stuffy and it smells like you." Kurt whined, and he swore he could hear Sam grinning.

"All the more reason to keep it on."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

It was a bit frustrating, being unable to see where he was going. He felt like he was going everywhere and yet nowhere at once. The floor all looked the same to him and he was getting tired. Just when he thought he couldn't run anymore, he heard a door open and Sam finally slowed to a stop. Kurt pulled his hand away and put his hands on his knees, panting. All that blood loss from earlier was catching up to him. He heard the familiar beep of the limo being unlocked, and he slid the blazer off. They were outside now, where all the large dumpsters seemed to be, hiding the limo perfectly. The night air was cool and crisp, and Kurt gulped in as much as he could into his burning lungs.

"How did you-"

"Secret."

He glared up at Sam, who only smiled. "Come on, time to go home."

Sam walked over and, before Kurt could protest, put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, his other behind Kurt's knees, and swung up. Kurt let out a yell as the ground disappeared from underneath him and he instinctively gripped onto Sam's shirt.

"Shh!" Sam hissed. "They'll find us!"

"You could have warned me you were going to do that!" Kurt hissed back, and Sam smiled. "No fun in that."

Sam carried Kurt to the limo, using his foot to open the door. He slid Kurt carefully onto the back seat, putting the blazer on his chest. "They can't see you because of the windows, so don't worry okay?"

Kurt looked up to Sam, nodding slowly. "…Sam?"

Sam started to get out of the car when he stopped and looked to Kurt. "What?"

Kurt bit his lip, looking away, unsure of what exactly to say. Sam wouldn't accept his apology before, and he knew that no matter what he said that this was Kurt's fault. If he hadn't been stupid and just told Sam-

He was shoved out of his thoughts by Sam pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt's eyes softened as blue locked with green. Kurt moved the blazer away and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Sam's weight rest on top of him as Sam pulled Kurt close and the kiss deepened again. Kurt let out an involuntary whimper as he heard Sam moan softly. He felt his hips buck at the feeling of Sam's knee pressing slightly between his legs, and he let out a soft gasp. The heat between them couldn't be dismissed no matter what, and yet it had to be.

Sam broke the kiss slowly, smiling like Kurt had never seen him smile before.

"It's okay princess."

Kurt watched him with hazy blue eyes. His eyes fluttered as he smiled dreamily at Sam, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. "No it's not." He mumbled, sighing softly and lying back as Sam laid there with him, watching him. "Samuel Evans why do you do this to me?"

"Because you love me."

"But I shouldn't."

Sam grinned. "Since when does Kurt Elizabeth Hummel care what he should or shouldn't do?" He asked, nuzzling Kurt's neck gently. "Hm?"

Kurt stared up at the ceiling of the limo, his fingers absently stroking Sam's hair slowly. "I know but…Sam this is huge."

"Why thank you."

Kurt blushed, hitting Sam's shoulder gently. "Not that, you pervert."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"Sam, I'm trying to be serious here."

Sam groaned. "Whyy? We were having fun like five seconds ago."

Kurt moved, sliding out from underneath Sam and sitting up. "Exactly, is that all this is for you? Is this just for fun?"

Sam scrambled to sit up, blinking. "Not at all! Kurt why are you talking about?"

"I just…" He looked up to Sam with tears in his beautiful blue eyes that only made Sam want to pull him close and kiss him more, over and over until the end of time. "I want to make sure that this is real. I know who I am, I know what kind of person I am and I know what I want. But I need to know that you know what you want. That this is what you want. That I'm what you want."

Sam watched Kurt with soft green eyes. The limo door was still ajar, and the streetlight a few feet away set Kurt's face aglow. The bruises on his face seemed to be highlighted by this, and Kurt's black eye seemed to make his eye disappear completely in the dark shadows. The hand-shaped bruises around Kurt's throat seemed to form their own shape, and Sam could picture David Karofsky's monstrous hands around Kurt's delicate neck.

Yet despite all of these imperfections Sam knew that Kurt was the most perfect boy in the entire world. The way he sat up straight and held his head high despite knowing what he looked like only made Sam's heart melt all the more. They were only a few inches away from their knees touching but it felt like they were under each other's skin. They were closer than the bonds of skin could ever hope to comprehend.

Sam thought he had felt this love before, but he hadn't. It was a completely different love from the love he shared with either of his parents, any of his colleagues from all of his years in the Secret Service, not even the adoration and almost idol worship that he had given to his grandfather until that fateful night. None of that was even categorized in the same place. This love was new and exciting, but almost eye-opening. Was this the man he wanted to be? Could he live up to Kurt's expectations?

Kurt was patiently waiting for him to say something. There was no annoyance in the way he watched Sam with gentle eyes. He didn't fidget. The boy barely breathed. Maybe he was as scared as Sam was about all of this. Maybe even more. Kurt Hummel could invest so much more into them than Sam could ever hope to offer. Kurt had a father, he had friends, a support system. There was no beating Kurt out of his ways. David Karofsky had proved that tonight. But what did Sam have? He had money, true, but he had no family to ask for advice on this. At their wedding Sam wouldn't have his own half of an aisle packed into chairs, dabbing at their eyes and smiling as he and Kurt said 'I do'. All he would have was Kurt, and Sam felt confident in that.

Sam moved over, comfortable now with this silence between them, and pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt leaned against him, his hands pressed against Sam's chest as Sam's arms wrapped around his smaller body. They fit together. It seemed to be all they needed. Kurt reached up and rested a hand on the side of Sam's neck while Sam cupped Kurt's cheek. Their eyes locked once more and they could have been one person at that moment.

"…Kurt." Sam heard himself say softly, and Kurt smiled softly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Sam mumbled, their eye contact never breaking. "And there's a lot I don't know about you. But I don't care about any of that because love shouldn't be based on the past. The past is all about making mistakes and learning from them. The future is just making more mistakes and learning from them. It's all the same. It's always been that way and it will always be that way no matter how many times we vow to change, but I don't care about that. I don't want to change any of my past mistakes because they led me here, in this limo, right here with you. All I care about is making more mistakes, but I want us to make them together, and maybe those mistakes will lead to us laughing at ourselves when we're 80 with twenty kids and a million grandchildren. So let's make mistakes, Kurt Hummel. I want to make mistakes with you."

Sam was a bit out of breath by now. He felt a blush in his cheeks and his heart was beating rapidly by now. Kurt's smile never faded and Sam half wondered if Kurt had heard what he just said. He opened his mouth to ask, but was silenced by another sweet, tender kiss. Sam took this as his answer and kissed back. He moved Kurt so the brunette was straddling him, and their kiss continued with as much passion and heat as it had when they had kissed before. Sam felt Kurt's hardness rub against his own through their clothing and he moaned softly. Kurt arched his back a bit, breaking the kiss and gasping softly. Sam took this opportunity to kiss his neck, starting at his collarbone and moving slowly up. His hands rested in the middle of Kurt's back and cradled the back of his neck. Underneath his lips Sam could feel Kurt's small Adam's apple bob slowly with his soft gasps and moans. Kurt reached over and gripped Sam's shoulders gently. This heat was a fire neither of them had experienced before, but they knew it was fierce passion that was keeping them together like this.

Kurt tilted forward and his weight was against Sam. He pressed their foreheads together, and Sam knew they hadn't moved around a lot, and yet he was panting. He felt beads of sweat sliding down his temple and coming to an end at the collar of his shirt. Kurt looked to be in the same predicament, his lips slightly parted with slow, drawn out, and hard breaths coming from him. They needed each other. And yet when Sam moved to remove his tie, Kurt stopped him by touching the back of his hand. Sam looked up with a questioning look, to which Kurt merely smiled.

"Sam." He whispered, and Sam knew there was nothing more delicious than hearing his own name being whispered by this inhuman beauty. Maybe that's why the next thing that came from Kurt's mouth was so devastating.

"Not here."

Sam's eyes widened. Not here? He couldn't imagine doing this anywhere else but here, in this moment, right now. "Wh-What?" He whispered, and Kurt put a finger over his lips.

"Not here. I don't want something this special happening in a limo-"Sam pouted, "-and surely not behind a hospital near ten dumpsters."

Sam sighed softly, nodding. Alright, he understood the dumpsters part. But not the limo part. Limos were awesome.

"So when will this amazing night happen then, princess?"

"First of all," Kurt said, glaring slightly at Sam. "I haven't even said I would give it up to you just yet. Second of all, I haven't decided if I want to date you or not."

…

Really?

Really?

"Really?" Sam asked, tilting his head. "Because I'm pretty sure all that making out and-"

"All things considered, sure, but not yet. I still have things I need to figure out. I need to talk to Blaine-"Sam made a face,"- and make sure he isn't freaking out. He did, after all, see me dragged away by an ambulance. Not the best way to end a first date. And you," Kurt said, pressing the tip of his index finger against the tip of Sam's nose, making it point up slightly and made Sam scowl. "You need to do some chasing. Do you understand me, Sam Evans? I don't just go around dating anyone who gets down on one knee and promises me the world. Though Dolce and Gabbana wouldn't hurt."

"Who are they?"

"Google it."

"Got it."

Sam went to kiss Kurt once more, but was pushed away. He scowled, sighing. "Fine, fine." He grumbled. Kurt climbed out of his lap and grinned. "Home, James."

"James?"

"…007."

"Oh. You got it, Miss Daisy."

Kurt smirked, hitting Sam's arm playfully as he got out of the car and shut the door, sliding into the driver's seat. He started the car, and while he let the engine warm up, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Kurt using his blazer as a pillow, smiling softly. Sam grinned and put the car in drive, pulling out slowly.

"Let the chasing begin."


	22. Chapter 22

Hello all! Thank you for continuing to read this, I really appreciate every single one of you :) thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He had been having such a lovely dream. He forgot what it had been about, but he knew he wanted to bask in it a little more. It had been one of those dreams that he wanted to cling to, or at least save on a disk so he could watch it over and over.

All of the light and beauty of the dream was quickly pulled away when he heard someone calling him, and the world was shaking. He was soon aware of the world again, and he opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through his window on the side of his bed and he groaned. He felt the bruises all over his body screaming for him not to make any sudden moves, and he was all too happy to oblige.

Except that someone kept yelling his name.

"Young man you get out of this bed and start explaining!" His father roared.

His father was home. Oh the joy.

Kurt slowly moved his legs to push himself out of bed, groaning softly. "What Dad?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He hoped that if he played innocent enough Burt wouldn't murder him right here and now.

"What the hell happened to you? Your covered in bruises, your apparent sudden death is everywhere in the papers, I have no idea what's going on around here!"

So much for the whole 'acting innocent' bit. Kurt looked over to his father and flinched when Burt opened a newspaper. Kurt's school picture was the front page, with the headline "FIRST BOY DEAD?" He groaned and covered his face with his hands, rubbing slowly. "Dad I'm obviously not dead, I'm right here, and I have to get ready for school. You know the tabloids."

"What is this about then, huh? You were at a hospital? A hospital, Kurt? Why did you need to go to the hospital? What happened? You still haven't even answered my question about the bruises! You look horrible!"

Kurt scowled up at his father. "Thank you. That's exactly what I needed." He sighed softly, shaking his head slightly. Burt deserved to know. He was Kurt's father. He was just afraid. He didn't want Burt storming McKinley or for Sam to lose his job. That was the last thing Kurt wanted right now, but he couldn't exactly lie. If Kurt didn't tell him, Sam certainly would. "It was just…." He groaned internally. This was not going to end well. "Okay, so Mercedes and I went out shopping yesterday, and I…met this guy."

He watched Burt's eyes widen, and he quickly put his hands out. "No! He didn't do it!" Burt sighed, rubbing his temple. "Okay kiddo, you're going to have to get to the point before I bust a vein." Kurt nodded, sighing. "Right. Well we went out to dinner at the mall and one of the jocks from school saw me. When I went to go to the bathroom he dragged me outside and…well…" He shrugged. The bruises seemed pretty self-explanatory.

If Burt didn't look murderous before, he sure did now. Kurt was a little pleased with himself though. Once he gave Burt David Karofsky's name, that kid would be out faster than winter fashion. For a moment Kurt imagined what school could be like without Karofsky's presence. He wouldn't have to hide from anyone. And there would be no more shoving into lockers. Azimio surely wouldn't try anything without his fearless leader. What was it about them and travelling in packs anyway?

And if that was true, then he wouldn't have to worry about any more slushie facials anymore either, and if _that_ was true, Kurt felt pretty ecstatic. If he could manage to salvage all of the clothes that had been ruined by the icy treat and then buy new clothes that would never have to suffer the same fate, it would be all to perfect. Then he wouldn't have to reserve his favorite outfits to weekends only.

He was brought from his fashion heaven by Burt's weight shifting the bed as he sat next to his son, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked to his father, who looked more tired than he had in a while. Or maybe he had always looked that tired and Kurt just hadn't noticed. Burt had just gotten back from China and of course, the first thing he did was check on Kurt. Kurt felt a little embarrassed now. His father shouldn't be here fussing over him, he should be sleeping after such a long trip.

Kurt snuggled up to Burt's side, feeling safe in his father's arms. No matter who Burt was to the nation, he was Kurt's father. Burt pressed his lips to his son's temple, closing his eyes and sighing. "I know its hard Kurt. I know it is. High school it's…" He let out a heavy sigh. "It's tough no matter who you are unfortunately. But this goes way beyond high school, especially since he attacked you in a public setting."

When Burt put it like that, Kurt's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He had forgotten about all of the other people who had probably seen him being wheeled out on a gurney last night. It was bad enough he had caused a scene in front of Blaine, but now he remembered all of the other blurred faces he had seen when he was taken to the hospital and he couldn't help but bury his face in Burt's shoulder and hope to high heaven no one remembered it. But of course they would.

"We're going to have to go to the police and report this."

Kurt's head snapped up and he looked to his father with wide eyes. Burt saw this and blinked. "What?"

"I can't…I can't go to the police, dad." He mumbled. There was no way he was going to tell anyone else about this if he could help it. How could Kurt honestly sit there and tell a group of men that he had his ass handed to him by a jock with a brain the size of a dust organism? Sure they would all be pretending to listen but he was sure that his story would be one discussed around the water cooler for at least a few weeks. Kurt didn't think he could handle anymore humiliation.

Burt rubbed his son's shoulder gently, sighing. "I know that this is embarrassing but something needs to be done about this. You have to stand up and show them that you aren't afraid of them."

_But I am,_ Kurt thought to himself, sighing. He knew his father meant well, but there was no way Kurt would do that. If this is how badly Karofsky beat him even after Kurt said nothing, he shuddered to think of what the jock would do if Kurt actually spoke up and said something. Especially to the police.

"Come on, son." Burt said softly, offering Kurt a smile. "No one pushes the Hummels around."

Damn it. He hated when Burt said that because he knew it worked. Even though Kurt had been quite literally pushed around, he hated feeling like a victim. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was not a victim. He was a fashionista with perfect hair and skin that the sun could shine off of and there was no way he was going to let some uneducated cave man ruin that. Kurt nodded enthusiastically, looking at his father. He reached over and gripped one of his father's hands, and Burt gave his son's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay Kurt. I'm going to be right behind you all the way."

Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks dad."

The two embraced and Burt stood up, sighing. "Alright, now that's taken care of, I have a question for you, son."

Kurt watched his father, tilting his head to the side a bit. "What's that?"

Burt pointed to Sam, who was dead asleep at Kurt's desk on the side of the room. He was slumped over the desk, barely even on the chair anymore. His knees were almost touching the carpet, and he was using his folded arms as a pillow. His breathing was soft and he hadn't woken up even at the sound of Burt yelling. He was still in his suit from yesterday, sans blazer, shoes still tied. "What is he doing in here?"

Kurt blushed a little. "I was a little unstable because of the pain meds so he helped me into bed. I guess he was too tired to make it back to his own room." Kurt felt a little guilty. None of this would have happened if he had just been honest to Sam. But there was no taking it back now, though seeing Sam sleep like that didn't make him feel any better.

"Wait a second," Burt mumbled, staring at Sam. "Kurt, where the hell was this guy when you were attacked?"

Well this was the morning of champions.

Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I wasn't…entirely honest to Sam about where I was going." He said softly, looking up at his father whose face was starting to turn red out of anger. "He didn't even know I was gone until an hour later."

Burt walked over to Sam, and Kurt's heart leapt into his throat. He wanted to yell at his dad to leave Sam alone, but he was powerless at this point. He watched Burt shake Sam by his shoulder. "Hey! Wake up! HEY!"

Sam yawned, opening his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure where he was for a couple of seconds before the face of the president came into focus. He quickly sprang away from the chair and saluted the man. "Sorry, sir!"

Burt growled. "Damn right you're sorry. What the hell happened? Why did you allow Kurt to be beaten up like that?"

"Dad, stop it!" Kurt yelled. "It's not his fault!"

Sam glanced to Kurt quickly before looking back to Burt. "I'm sorry sir. There's no reason for me to give you other than my incompetence. If there was a way I could have prevented it, I would have."

"Here's a way," Burt snarled. "Why don't you do your fucking job? You know, the one you were hired for? There's a difference between incompetence and stupidity, and this goes even farther beyond that. This is common sense. He is my only son and your only job is to protect him so that nothing like this," He shoved the paper into Sam's face, "Or those bruises happen to him."

Sam looked at the paper, and his heart fell at the headline. Maybe he should have let them photograph Kurt, just so that the world didn't think that David Karofsky was a murderer. Then again that Dave deserved whatever happened to him at this point as far as Sam was concerned.

"…I'm sorry sir." Sam said softly, looking back to Burt. "I truly am. I know that there's no excuse for what happened. I take great pride in my job. Nothing like this has ever happened on my watch and I am making it my mission to assure it never happens again. If you give me the chance, I promise I won't disappoint you again. My job is my life and I take it very seriously."

Both boys in the room watched Burt as his red face slowly turned back into its pale color and the man seemed to have remembered how to breathe normally again. He sighed softly, reaching up and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, making Kurt feel even guiltier.

"In the military, they would have your title for this." Burt mumbled, and Kurt shook his head. "No, please dad. Don't do that. It's not fair, Sam didn't do anything, he didn't know-" "I should have known." Sam said, his eyes never leaving Burt. "I should have known something was going on and I should have been the first one to respond. The fault is mine and I accept whatever punishment comes with it."

Kurt felt tears start to stream down his cheeks, and he tried to wipe them away frantically. He could never forgive himself if Sam lost his job because of him. He would spend the rest of his life living with the guilt that Sam lost everything because of Kurt's lies. "Please Dad, don't…"

"Step outside with me, young man. Kurt, stay in here." Burt said, and Sam nodded, following Burt out of the room. He turned slightly to Kurt with a soft expression on his face, and Kurt knew that face as the face of a helpless surrender. Once the door clicked shut, Kurt rolled onto his bed and let out a soft sob. God, this was his entire fault. Sam was going to be fired because of him.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Burt motioned for Sam to follow him a little farther away from Kurt's door. They walked near the dining room before stopping, and both stared at each other for the longest time. Burt still looked angry, and Sam still looked a bit scared of the man, and also about the uncertainty of his job.

That was, until both of them burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, you were perfect in there, boy." Burt gasped through his laughter. Sam leaned against a wall, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Did you see Kurt's face? Oh my God I thought he was going to tackle you!"

"He might have, you never know!"

Their laughter filled the hallways and both leaned against each other as they caught their breath. Burt sighed softly, wiping a tear away. "Oh that was amazing." He reached over and patted Sam's shoulder, shaking his head and sighing. "Do you think he'll learn his lesson?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe if I go back in there crying."

"Couldn't hurt to try."

Sam sighed softly, watching the man. "I really am sorry though. The last thing I want is for Kurt to be hurt in any way."

Burt shook his head. "Kurt is really stubborn. When he gets something into his head, he's going to go through with it no matter what the cost. But maybe this little stunt of ours will change that a little." He ruffled Sam's hair. "I thank you for your commitment to him."

Sam smiled softly. His father used to ruffle his hair like that and it warmed his heart. "Thank you sir, I really appreciate your kindnesss."

"Please, call me Burt."

Sam's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. "Oh, okay Mr…Burt."

Burt chuckled softly. "Now let's go finish our little performance." "Sounds like a plan."

As they walked side-by-side back to Kurt's room, Sam thought of something. "Hey Burt?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that newspaper anyway?"

Burt turned around and grinned. "I _am_ the president after all."

Sam laughed softly, shaking his head. This guy was awesome.

"Now look scared."

Sam nodded quickly, putting his puppy face back on. Burt walked into Kurt's room first, and Sam hung his head down a bit and walked in behind him. Kurt quickly sat up on his bed, wiping his eyes and sniffling. "W-Well?"

Burt cleared his throat, looking at his son sternly. "He's being put on probation for two weeks, so no going out on the weekdays after 10, which goes for both of you."

Kurt nodded quickly, biting his lip. "So, he's still employed?"

Burt glanced to Sam, who looked over to Kurt and smiled weakly.

"For now." Burt mumbled. "Kurt, you're staying home today. Rest up, alright? No shenanigans."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Okay dad."

Burt nodded, glaring at Sam once more before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Sam let out a relieved sigh, and gasped when he felt Kurt launch himself at him full speed, his arms wrapped around him tightly. "I didn't think I was going to see you again, I thought he was going to murder you for sure!" Kurt wailed, and it took all of Sam's self-control to not laugh. Instead he wrapped his arms around Kurt and sighed softly.

"I thought he was going to murder me too."

Kurt squeezed him tighter. "I'm just so glad everything's okay now."

Sam smiled at that, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Yeah princess, everything's good now."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Got another update riiight here. Oh, and if anyone is interested, the April 2011 issue of Teen Vogue has a spread featuring Darren Criss, Chord Overstreet, Harry Shum Jr., and Kevin McHale!

Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Why was he doing this again?

Sam was driving agonizingly slow this morning, probably pissing a few drivers off, but he didn't really care about that. He just wanted to take as much time as humanly possible to get to the house.

Blaine's house.

Ugh.

Kurt had called him after lunch yesterday, profusely apologizing for the whole incident at Breadstix. Sam sat next to him the entire time, making gag noises when he heard Blaine laughing softly and telling Kurt that it was alright, he was just glad Kurt was safe. That earned Sam a glare from Kurt, who also pointed to the door, signaling Sam's exit.

Sam waited outside for what seemed like days. After half an hour Kurt emerged from the bedroom, dressed and ready to go out. When Sam looked confused, Kurt told him that he was going to spend some time with Blaine to make up for last night.

And so that's where Sam found himself, pouting the entire way. He knew this whole chasing and wooing thing was going to be tough, but putting another dude in the mix just made it harder. If the smug smile Sam saw in the rearview mirror from Kurt indicated anything, it was that Kurt was enjoying this. It also seemed to light a fire inside of Sam, making him grin. Fine, if Kurt wanted to play this game, Sam wasn't going to back out.

They arrived in front of a rather modest mansion, not as big or as showy as the others on the block. They didn't even have a fence or iron bars around it. "Seems safe." Sam mumbled, parking on the sidewalk. Kurt leaned over and patted his shoulder. "That's why you're here."

Sam turned slightly, grinning. "I thought I was here so you could parade some other guy in front of me."

"That too."

Sam chuckled softly, getting out of the car and opening Kurt's door as well. Kurt slid out of the limo gracefully and walked up to the door, knocking softly. Sam followed him, standing behind him and glancing around. No reports. That was good.

The door opened and Blaine stood there, wearing a navy cardigan over a white shirt with a red embroidered 'D' over his heart. Sam guessed that it was from his school or something. But it wasn't the cardigan that caught Kurt's attention.

"Oh my God are those Givenchy pants?"

Sam looked over at Kurt with wide eyes. Really? That was the first thing he noticed about Blaine, his pants?

"Eyes above the belt, sir." He mumbled and Kurt elbowed him in the ribs.

Blaine chuckled softly. "You've got a good eye, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and Sam wanted to elbow him back.

"Please come in."

Blaine moved aside so the two could walk in. He closed the door behind Sam, who looked around the lavish home. It had a warm feeling to it, the walls and floor all polished wood. The large windows were framed with dark green drapes, and there was a large Persian carpet in the middle of three large leather couches to the right of the door, all facing a fireplace.

"Campy." Sam mumbled and Kurt glared at him.

"You have a beautiful home, Blaine." Kurt said, his eyes softening when he turned to the other. Blaine smiled softly. "Thank you. Can I offer you two anything? Some water, something to eat?"

Both shook their heads. "No thanks." "We just had breakfast." Kurt explained, and Blaine nodded. "Okay." His hazel eyes watched Kurt, looking over the bruises on his face, and when Kurt glanced up their eyes locked. He could see the guilt in Blaine's eyes, and he bit his lip. "We should…talk."

Blaine nodded, and both boys looked to Sam.

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Go wait in the car."

Sam pouted at Kurt. "No way. I'm not supposed to be that far away from you. Remember?" He asked, and Kurt was reminded of their morning talk with Burt. He groaned internally and nodded. "Fine, then stay here. Blaine, should we go to your room?"

Blaine smiled, nodding. "Sure." He looked over at Sam. "Make yourself at home."

Sam grinned and nodded. "Thank you." He said, flipping Blaine the bird when he turned to lead Kurt upstairs. Kurt saw this and glared at Sam but said nothing. Sam listened to their footsteps, then sighed when he heard a door close. He hoped 'talk' wasn't code for anything.

He stood there for a few minutes, looking around the home and sighing. Is this the life that Kurt wanted? Security, riches, a luxurious home, Givenchy pants and a man wearing them? If it was, then Sam was screwed. Sure the security part was a given but he wasn't sure about an abundance in luxuries. Nor was he entirely sure what Givenchy meant.

He walked over and sat on one of the leather couches. It felt brand new, as if no one had ever even thought to sit on it, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He was used to things being used. He would rather buy clothes from a second-hand store than buy the same exact thing for one-hundred dollars more. A Ross clothing store commercial played in his head and he made a mental note to stop watching TV. It was apparently getting stuck in his head.

But if Sam didn't want new things, if he would rather save money than spend it on a whim, would Kurt choose Blaine? Surely the boy had old money. No one bought a house this nice that easily, especially these days with the economy the way it was. Plus he was going to a prestigious school, probably with a long legacy of family members who had gone there as well. Surely that would impress Kurt and soon they would be living together in this house with their fancy clothes and their cardigans and pants.

He sighed softly, getting off of the couch and wandering around a little. The rest of the house looked pretty much the same. Same colors, same polished wood. There were some pieces of art scattered on the hallway walls, their only purpose seeming to be making Sam even sadder. Of course Kurt and Blaine should be dating. They were practically the same person. They shared the same interest, and apparently the same taste in clothes. Why did Sam even think he even had a chance?

He found himself passing up a den, no door so that Sam could see the piano sitting in the middle of the room. He glanced around, listening for any signs of anyone else in the home. Hearing and seeing nothing, he walked over and sat on the bench in front of the keys, staring down at them. He hadn't played in a really long time now that he thought about it. It wasn't exactly a skill required in the Secret Service. Still, he could hear his mother playing in his head, singing softly, and his hands automatically set on the cold keys.

"_Sweet love, sweet love…trapped in your love."_ He whispered softly, his fingers pressing down the keys. It was like he never stopped. "_I've opened up, unsure I can trust. My heart and I were buried in dust."_

"_Free me. Free us."_

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the song and in the keys that awoke so much inside of him. His mother's love, his passion, his loss, his heart.

"_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight.  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight._

_I found a man I can trust  
And boy I believe in us.  
I am terrified…to love for the first time.  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I finally found my way, I am bound to you.  
I am bound to you."_

He opened his eyes slowly, glancing down at the keys that held so much more emotion than he could register. Music had this hold over him, and he was powerless against it. It wasn't like he would fight it even if he could. This was all he had left of his mother. He closed his eyes and gave in again.

"_So much, so young  
I've faced on my own.  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong, and I'm sure there's a fire in us.  
Sweet love, so pure."_

He had forgotten where he was. Who he was. There was only him and the music. Even the piano keys had disappeared and he heard his mother playing. He heard her singing with him, and his voice grew stronger.

"_I catch my breath with just one beating heart,  
And I brace myself.  
Please don't tear this apart."_

He tilted his head back, and there was no air. There was only song.

"_I found a man I can trust  
And boy I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you."_

Sam had learned how to love, and how to hate, all in only a few years. These two powerful emotions were impossible to get rid of once one knew about them, and the hate only seemed to tear Sam apart. He wanted to hate. He wanted desperately to hate. But he couldn't.

"_Suddenly the moment's here."_

Love was overpowering him. Love was always stronger. He remembered the last thing his mother did, and he remembered that she had not a hateful bone in her body.

As she lay dying, she smiled at him.

"_I embrace my fears,  
All that I have been carrying all these years."_

He had lost everyone he loved, and now he was losing Kurt to some other guy. It seemed like such a trivial thing, a cliché, the epitome of the teenage struggle, and yet it felt like the world was ending. He could never possibly give Kurt everything he wanted, but he could love Kurt with everything he had. Was that enough?

"_Do I risk it all?  
Come this far just to fall."_

Suddenly, he was sure that his love was all he needed.

"_Fall!"_

He belted out the note that had been lying dormant inside of him for so long. He felt his entire being in the note, his chest seeming to pull away from the rest of his body.

_"I can trust."_

He would win. As long as Kurt was in his life, Sam would win, and no matter what, as long as Kurt was happy, Sam would win.

"_And boy, I believe in us.  
I am terrified to love for the first time."_

This singing was different. It wasn't so much of expression as it was freedom. He was coming into the light. His entire body was shaking with the strength of his voice now, and he smiled with his mother.

"_Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound  
I am…  
I'm bound to you."_

As the music faded, so did the understanding. Sam felt a dull ache in his chest and he stared down at the keys. Music had an odd way of bringing things into perspective, but also disappearing so suddenly like that. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Whatever Kurt's choice was, Sam would support him. If it meant giving up on Kurt, then he would. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

He didn't notice Kurt standing near the open doorway, nor did he see Blaine's small smirk.

Challenge accepted.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all! Hope you guys caught the Glee episode on Tuesday! I had a midterm but thank God for DVR.

I'm hoping to wrap this story up by chapter 30, but we'll see. Ideas keep pouring in x3

Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"I had no idea you could sing."

Sam looked up from his food to Blaine across the table. Instead of going out and to avoid any other situations, Blaine insisted on making food for the three of them. Of course Sam added that to Blaine's List of Things That Make Him Oh So Perfect and mentally rolled his eyes. Though he had to admit this broccoli and teriyaki chicken was delicious.

"Oh, yeah." Sam said softly. "New Directions sort of forced it out of me once."

"New Directions?"

"That's the glee club at Kurt's school."

"Ah." He smiled. "We call our group the Warblers."

"…like…what is that?"

"It's a type of bird."

"Oh."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Have you always known you could sing like that though?"

Sam shrugged. "Kind of. I sang with my mom a lot when I was little. She taught me piano too." He grinned. "But there's no way I could be a better singer than her. She sang like an angel."

Blaine smiled. "That's very sweet. Is she a professional, or a teacher at least?"

Sam shook his head. "No. She passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. She sounds like a very interesting woman."

Sam smiled softly, nodding and looking back down to his plate of food. "Yeah, she was amazing."

"Did your father send you to some kind of military school when she passed?"

Sam looked back up, blinking. "No. He's…not around. Why do you ask?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out how s0omeone so talented, not to mention so young, could have the job that you do. It's not something you see every day."

So people have said, Sam thought bitterly. "Oh." He mumbled. What could he say? He knew his story was a bit odd to say the least. He just never really had anyone but Paul Karofsky actually sit down and ask him about it.

Blaine seemed to get the hint from Sam's silence and he smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

Sam let out a short sigh, nodding. "It's okay. Thanks."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine stood up and reached over the table to extend his hand to Sam. "We haven't been properly introduced."

Sam stood up and shook Blaine's hand, smiling. "Sam Evans."

The two sat down, and Blaine smiled pleasantly. "I think I recognize that name from somewhere. It sounds familiar."

Not only was he a good cook, he was smart too. Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, it…" He cleared his throat. "I was named after my grandfather. Samuel." Sam groaned internally when he saw Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, and he knew that Blaine had made the connection easily. Then again who wouldn't?

"Samuel Evans, the man who saved the president years ago?"

"The same." Unfortunately.

"Amazing!" Blaine grinned. "Oh he was the talk of the town when I was little. My parents took me to the parade they held in his honor. It was a huge party with everyone off from work, kids pulled out of school, oh that was a great day!"

Sam forced a smile, shoving broccoli in his mouth in order to prevent himself from saying anything he may get scolded for later. He remembered that parade. It was the day after a particularly rough night. He could barely walk that day and he had been miserable the entire time.

"What it must mean to you to have such a hero in your family, and to be named after him too!"

Sam swallowed the broccoli pieces and mumbled, "Yeah, an honor." He looked down at his plate, biting his lip.

"…where is Kurt anyways?"

Blaine chuckled. "Probably washing off his face. Your song left him in tears."

Sam perked up, looking at Blaine. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "He was very moved. Rushed off as soon as you finished." He ate a piece of chicken, using the cloth napkin to pat at the corner of his mouth. "Your emotion flowered very well into the song. It was truly beautiful."

Sam couldn't help but blush. All he did was sing. It couldn't have been that good. But if Kurt had cried over it, Sam wondered if there could actually be anything to this whole singing thing.

"Are you two close friends?"

Sam snapped back from his thoughts and looked back to Blaine. "What's that?"

"Are you good friends?" Blaine repeated, chuckling again. Sam was starting to hate that chuckle. "I'd suppose you have to be, considering all of the time you have to spend together."

Sam watched Blaine for a moment. "…yeah. We're pretty close."

Blaine hummed softly. "Well that's good. It would be awkward otherwise."

"I guess."

The two boys were silent now, the clinking silverware the only cliché noise filling the room. Sam was watching Blaine out of the corner of his eyes as he ate. What was this kid up to? He knew Blaine was interested in Kurt, but why did he keep bringing up closeness? Did Blaine know that Sam was interested in Kurt as well? Was he trying to mark his territory or something?

No, that couldn't be it. Blaine seemed like a nice guy. He was just asking questions. He was curious. Still, Sam didn't like it. There was just something about him that Sam couldn't exactly explain. He was…annoying. In a smiling, soft-voiced way. He didn't know what was up, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. Whatever made Kurt happy was good enough for him.

Finally, Kurt emerged from the other room, still wiping at his eyes a bit. Blaine's face lit up and he smiled over at Kurt. "You okay there?"

Kurt nodded, trying to sniffle softly. "Yep, I'm fine." He walked over and stood before the table, glancing from Sam to Blaine. They were both sitting on opposite sides of the table…so…where was he going to sit? Maybe this whole "dangling other guys in front of Sam so he would get jealous" plan was a bad idea. Both boys sat still, watching him intently, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, walking over to the stove. "Mind if I help myself?" He grinned. "My wrist isn't too bad." He said, raising the cast around his wrist.

"Not at all." Blaine said, putting another piece of chicken in his mouth and trying to concentrate on chewing.

While Blaine tried to be inconspicuous, Sam watched Kurt with soft eyes as he served himself some chicken and broccoli. He saw the blush, and couldn't help but smirk. Well at least Kurt was thinking about his decision instead of just picking to get it over with. That made Sam feel a lot better.

Kurt scooped the skinless chicken from the pot it was in, using a spoon to drizzle a small amount of teriyaki over it. Seeing the cooked broccoli he grinned and covered half of his plate with it, walking over to the table. Blaine and Sam both stiffened in their seats and watched as Kurt sat between them, not close enough to touch but far enough that he was making himself clear: he wasn't choosing anyone right this second.

He ate the broccoli first, smiling. "This is delicious Blaine!"

Blaine glanced over at Sam, who caught it this time. So that's what he was doing.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine said, holding Sam's gaze a moment more before looking to Kurt and smiling. "I'm glad you like it. I know you're very particular about your diet."

Kurt blushed, looking over. "How did you know that?"

Blaine chuckled softly. "Well you have a beautiful figure. Not to mention that there isn't a blemish to be seen on your skin. You obviously have a high standard for caring for your health and I thought that my dish would reflect that."

Sam looked down at his plate. Damn, it was just food, dude. Calm down. He made it sound like poetry. It was a couple pieces of chicken with sauce and cooked broccoli. It wasn't exactly a five-star restaurant dish.

Still, Kurt blushed even more and Sam couldn't believe he was eating that shit up. Not literally though. "You really think my figure is beautiful?" Kurt asked softly, and Blaine smiled and nodded.

"That I do."

Sam wanted to puke. Really? His figure was beautiful? Kurt was beautiful, figure or not. He was confident and strong. When he cried, the tip of his nose turned pink before his cheeks. His blue eyes were the windows into his emotions. They were crystal clear in what they reflected, no matter how much Kurt was hiding behind his smile. His eyes always gave him away. And the gentle swoop of his bangs no matter what hairstyle Kurt molded his hair into. The curve of his jawbone, the fullness of his face, the flawlessness of his cold skin, the way his slightly fading bruises just made him all the more beautiful in a strange, haunting way.

Hell, if Kurt wanted poetry, Sam could give him that.

And he could take cooking lessons. And he could Google the different kinds of clothing labels that Kurt liked to see what the big deal was. He could be the kind of guy Kurt wanted.

But that was if Kurt chose him at all.

Its Kurt's happiness that matters, Sam reminded himself. Kurt's. No one else's. Sam wasn't going to lure Kurt in with sweet pickup lines and flattery. He was going to be himself. He was going to do what he thought was right, not try to copy what Blaine did. That way when Kurt chose Sam over Blaine, it would be all the sweeter because Sam didn't change himself. That would mean Kurt liked Sam for just being himself.

If.

If he chose Sam.

By the dreamy smile on Kurt's face, he wasn't sure he should be too confident. But he had to be. That was the only way Kurt would see that Sam was the best choice. Not some private school chick. He chuckled at his own joke. Warbler. Chick. Priceless.

"Do the culinary arts amuse you, Sam?"

Sam looked over at Kurt, who had moved closer to Blaine and was leaned in slightly like they were talking about something. "What?"

Kurt shrugged and Blaine looked at Sam smugly. "We were just discussing what a talent Blaine had for cooking and how he had taken culinary classes at Dalton and suddenly you're laughing. Do guys cooking sound funny or something?"

Sam flushed, embarrassed. "Not at all. I was just…thinking of something else."

Kurt sighed and turned back to Blaine. "Do you take home economics as well?"

Blaine nodded. "It's taught me a lot. I don't have to ask my mother to sew my clothes anymore."

Kurt smiled wryly. "Do you make it a habit of ripping your clothes?"

Blaine shrugged. "When a performance calls for one to rip their shirt off, one rips their shirt off, no matter how many buttons are sacrificed in the process."

Kurt laughed softly. "Are there a lot of performances that call for that?"

Blaine smiled. "You should come see for yourself sometime."

"I may take you up on that."

The two gazed into each other's eyes, the proximity of their faces making their breaths mingle together. Kurt felt himself blush more, but he didn't pull away. No, this was too special. He wanted this to last. And the moment did last for a long time, before Blaine closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. His fingers reached out and he felt the table in front of him. So this was real life. He smiled as Blaine kissed him, raising a hand to cup Blaine's cheek. He felt Blaine's hot tongue graze against his lips, asking for entrance, and Kurt gladly gave it. His body shivered when Blaine's tongue licked his own, and he slid his tongue against Blaine's slowly. This sensation was so…amazing, so tender and slow and yet so…hot.

They panted into the kiss, neither boy wanting to pull away. Kurt whimpered softly, trying to ration his air. He felt Blaine short breath fill his mouth and this only served to send every cell of his entire being to the stars. They didn't fight for dominance but instead caressed each other's mouths equally slowly, sensually, and when they finally pulled away, they were both satisfied, yet hungry for more.

Kurt and Blaine gazed into each other's eyes for another long moment, both trying to regain their breath. Blaine's lip twitched into a small smile, and Kurt blushed, smiling back.

Sam pushed his plate of food away.


	25. Author's Note

A/N: Usually I don't do these things but holy crap you guys XD people are so mad at me right now for the kiss. I was going to put this at the beginning of the last chapter but I didn't want to ruin anything. But since everyone's mad at me I'll say it now.

This is a SamxKurt fanfic.

And, like I've been trying to subtly hint at through the characters, getting Kurt isn't going to be easy for Sam. Especially since he has a past.

Yeah, that wasn't for no reason.

And the kiss wasn't just for fan service. I realize the majority of my readers are Kummers, because, hey, it's a Kum fic.

Just putting that out there. Stop reading if you must.

For those of you who opt to continue reading, I'll update later today.

-Chayo


	26. Chapter 26

For those of you who stuck around, thank you very much. I really do appreciate everyone who reads, favorites, and reviews this. The reason it took me so long was….well…you'll see.

Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

It had started raining.

It was appropriate, mostly because Sam felt too empty to cry. He swore over and over to himself that whatever made Kurt happy, he would be happy with too.

But that had been too much.

The kiss had been too much.

As soon as they stopped swapping spit, Sam excused himself and told Kurt he'd wait in the car. This time he caught Blaine's smirk, and his heart only sunk further. Blaine was up to something, he knew that. All of his actions up to now only confirmed it, and Sam was afraid for Kurt. Whatever Blaine was planning, it wasn't good. Kurt was going to get his heart broken and Sam didn't think he could bear to see that. Kurt didn't deserve that. He deserved only happiness.

So it was settled.

He waited in the limo for about fifteen minutes before the front door of the mansion opened. Sam looked over and saw Blaine kiss Kurt once more before Kurt practically skipped to the car, getting in and closing the door. Sam started the car up and let it sit for a moment, letting the engine warm up. He heard Kurt let out a soft, happy sigh, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

They sat in silence, the engine making a soft purring sound as it ran. Sam stared straight ahead of himself, staring at the tree he'd parked in front of. He wanted to look at Kurt. To see what those eyes were saying. But he didn't have to. He could practically feel Kurt's beaming happiness beating down on him. Still, he couldn't help himself, and he stole a glance into the rearview mirror, only to see Kurt's blue eyes staring at him. He quickly looked away, but he knew that he'd been caught.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly, putting the car in drive and pulling away as quickly as he could from the mansion, sliding easily into the flow of cars in the street. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Kurt said, tucking a stray bang back. "You were practically sobbing in your plate."

"Can you really blame me?" Sam asked, glaring into the rearview mirror. "You know how I feel and you let him do that, right in front of me, expecting me not to react? I'm unprofessional, remember? I have feelings."

"Calm down." Kurt sighed softly. "I didn't expect him to kiss me either."

"You didn't seem to object too much."

"Sam, please, let's just drop it."

"No, you brought it up, we're going to finish it."

It was Kurt's turn to glare this time. "If I tell you to drop it, you drop it, because I'm your boss. You listen to me."

"Because you're so wise? Bullshit."

"Samuel Evans I swear you're pushing me way too far."

"Don't call me Samuel."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Or what? You going to ground me? You going to tell my father that I've been calling you names and I hurt your feelings? You going to tell everyone that you're in love with me, and risk everything for it? Huh _Samuel_?"

That's it.

Sam made an impossibly hard left and Kurt nearly flew out of his seat. His eyes were wide and he almost stopped breathing. "What are you doing?"

Sam floored the limo and they shot right through a sidewalk, past some apartment complexes. He then slammed on the break and they came to a screeching halt behind some buildings that Kurt didn't recognize. His heart pounded as Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door, and then throwing Kurt's door open. Kurt crawled away to the other side of the car, trembling a bit. "Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound authorative but only succeeding in sounding scared.

Sam had this wild look in his eyes, and it scared Kurt. Sam looked almost like what Karofsky looked like that night he beat Kurt up, and Kurt panicked. He threw the other door open and ran out, tears burning his eyes.

He heard Sam's footsteps not far behind, but no matter how hard he pressed on, Sam still caught up to him. He grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him back to the limo, now a good few feet away. Kurt struggled, hitting Sam with his cast and trying to kick him. "Let me go, stop this! Are you crazy?"

Sam wasn't talking, and that scared Kurt even more. That meant he was angry, and that certainly wasn't good. When Sam pulled him past the limo, Kurt's heart started to beat faster. He tried stopping his feet but he only stumbled when Sam pulled him forward. "Where are you taking me? Sam, st-"

The words were caught in his throat when Sam pushed him against the back of one of the buildings and held him there by his shoulders. Kurt had never seen him so serious, not even when he stopped talking the first time. His jaw was set, and his green eyes were half-lidded and burning with anger and rage. It then dawned on Kurt that Sam, even though they were the same age, was lethal. He was trained by the Secret Service. He could do anything.

The rain pelted down on them and Kurt felt his hair and clothes getting soaked by the second. Sam's blond hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks, but still did nothing to make him seem any less scary. Kurt trembled in Sam's grip, and he blinked to try to stop the burning tears in his eyes from falling. But he was scared…so scared…

Until he felt the kiss.

It wasn't as slow as Blaine's had been, but that didn't make it any less special. In fact this kiss had to be even better. The way Sam's lips forced Kurt's open and he invaded Kurt's mouth with his tongue, sweeping along every inch of Kurt's hot mouth. Kurt couldn't stop the small moan that escaped him, and all fear melted away. His hands reached up and touched the back of Sam's neck, pulling him closer, and Kurt felt Sam's hands drop from his shoulders and wrap around Kurt's waist, forcing their hips together.

Kurt whimpered at the contact, but was unable to do much else. Sam's kiss was so deep and passionate that he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to breathe. It was too perfect of a kiss to stop it for something as meager as air. Kurt's fingers curled in Sam's blond locks and pulled gently, and Kurt broke the kiss for a gasp when he felt Sam press himself closer to Kurt.

Sam looked at him, his eyes still burning, but Kurt knew now that it wasn't only anger burning in those eyes. It was passion, heat, and it made Kurt shiver in anticipation.

That was, until Sam turned his head and spit a huge wad of spit on the ground next to them.

Feeling all of the lust quickly drain away, Kurt stared at him. "…why are you so charming?"

Sam pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips again and Kurt kissed back, whining in the back of his throat when Sam pulled away too early.

He still didn't smile, but Kurt could hear it in his voice when he finally spoke.

"I wanted to get the taste of that bastard out of your mouth."

Before Kurt could protest, Sam kissed him again, and if possible, this was better than the one before. They pushed their tongues together, fighting for dominance. The rain that soaked them had little effect, the only one probably making Kurt's skin feel like it was hotter than it was. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and deepened the kiss further. He needed more.

Sam seemed to sense this when one of his hands groped Kurt's behind, making the shorter boy's breathing hitch. Sam's cold hand slid down the back of Kurt's skin tight pants and groped the soft flesh he found there, kneading it with his fingertips. Kurt moaned softly, his legs starting to shake. He pulled away from the kiss and panted heavily, gripping the back of Sam's blazer. "Sam…please…" He whispered.

That was all it took.

Sam slid his hand away from under Kurt's pants and lifted him up by his waist, carrying him to the limo. He laid Kurt in the back seat and Kurt felt the nostalgia of the other night behind the hospital hit him as he felt Sam's weight on top of him, their lips smashing together once more. He reached up and clawed at Sam's blazer, sliding it off of one of his shoulders. Sam slid out of the other shoulder and threw it to the floor of the car, kissing Kurt once more as his hands slid up Kurt's shirt.

Kurt gasped as he felt Sam's cold hands sliding up his chest. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt the sparse hair on the back of his neck stand. He bit his lip to stifle a moan when Sam brushed his thumbs against Kurt's nipples, making them hard. He blushed when he heard Sam chuckle breathlessly, and he felt his shirt moved up.

He cried out when Sam ran his tongue against his left nipple, licking it slowly before sucking on it slowly. Kurt arched his back and somehow his hand found the back of Sam's head, and he pulled down on it. Sam rewarded him by biting his nipple gently, and Kurt cried out again. "Please!" Kurt asked, desperate for Sam to touch him. He needed him. Kurt needed Sam.

Sam sat up and pulled Kurt into his lap so they were facing each other now. Kurt looked down at him, panting softly. Sam's eyes were still so full of fire, but now Kurt knew that the fire was not to harm him. On the contrary, it was about to give him the pleasure he had dreamed of all of his adolescent existence. Sam cupped Kurt's cheek, making Kurt blush more if that was humanly possible.

Kurt's heart leapt into his throat when he felt Sam's other hand on his zipper. He smiled down at Sam, and finally, Sam smiled back.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Sam winked, and Kurt could have died of happiness then and there.

Kurt trembled when Sam unzipped his pants and he felt Sam's cool hand slid past the band of his underwear. He felt Sam's fingers rest around his shaft, and he let out a shaky moan. That was new…

He leaned against Sam as the blond pumped his erection slowly. Sam leaned up and kissed Kurt's cheek, pulling him down so that Kurt's forehead was resting on his shoulder. Kurt rolled his hips in time with Sam's strokes, panting softly. He closed his eyes, and it was like all of his senses were heightened. Everything felt one thousand times more intense, and he could barely catch his breath. He could hear Sam's heart racing, and heard their hearts beating in time with each other.

With his eyes closed, he wasn't embarrassed about the soft moans and gasps escaping his lips. He usually hated hearing himself making such ridiculous noises, but…he was too hot and bothered to care. And Sam…Sam made him feel comfortable. He felt like it was okay to be like this around Sam. To be vulnerable. To be open.

Kurt panted heavily, switching between biting his lip and biting Sam's shoulder. His hands gripped for anything to hold onto as Sam stroked him into a pleasure he never imagined before, finding only the back of Sam's blazer. This feeling…it was like sinking to the bottom of the ocean with the ability to breathe underwater. It was all of this pressure and pleasure throbbing in his bones, and something was fighting to get out of him. He couldn't stop moving. It was almost fidgeting, but it wasn't.

There were no words for what Kurt was feeling for those long minutes. He felt his end near, and he gasped, holding a breath before,

"…Sam."

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he climaxed, and it was just…it was amazing. It was nothing he'd ever felt before. It was comforting and relieving and earth-shattering, and all Kurt could do was go limp in Sam's hold, panting wildly. He closed his eyes again, smiling softly and nuzzling Sam's shoulder with his forehead. "Sam, I-"

He opened his eyes again, tilting his head when he heard a soft sound.

Why was Sam crying?


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the wait all! It was a little harder writing this chapter so I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He was covered in blood.

He looked down to his hands and saw blood. He looked up and saw that his bangs were dripping in the same red substance, and he felt sick. Through his bangs he saw his grandfather standing over his mother's body, and in the doorway behind him stood Sam's father. The man's eyes were wide and full of tears. His jaw had gone slack. It was like they were all frozen in time, the way no one moved. And they were. This hideous scene would forever remain in Sam's memories, no matter how much he wished he could erase it. Those memories would always be there to haunt him.

"Sam."

He stared at his mother, who had a faint smile on her lips. Her eyes were already empty of any life, but her smile…her smile had stayed, even when her voice was gone.

"Sam."

But this second time, it wasn't her voice. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't quite place it. He knew it. He knew he knew it. But he didn't know. Who was it calling him? He closed his eyes and groaned softly. Why were they yelling? He heard them perfectly clear, but he needed to help his mom. She was dying. Couldn't they see that she was dying right before their eyes?

He opened his eyes and tried walking forward, but it was like his feet were cemented to the floor. Still, he pressed on and succeeded in taking a single step.

"Mm…mmaa." He croaked, reaching his arms out to the woman, who wasn't moving. She needed help, why didn't anyone see that? Why wasn't anyone doing anything? She needed help!

"Sam! Sam!"

He winced as the world quaked. No one else was moving. His mother had to have been dead by now. Her blood was everywhere. Her skin was pale. She had to be gone by then…and he hadn't even reached her yet. He hadn't said goodbye yet.

"SAM!"

The world shook again, and the horrid memory faded away from his sight. The blood was gone. His parents were gone. His grandfather was gone. And all that remained was darkness and death.

Then it was like every single one of his cells shook, and exploded.

He opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him was Kurt's crying face, and Sam wondered if Kurt knew how beautiful he was, even when he cried. Sam smiled softly and reached a hand up, stroking Kurt's damp cheek slowly. Kurt smiled weakly and held Sam's hand there, gripping it gently.

"Oh my God, Sam." He whispered.

"Hey." Sam mumbled, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"You idiot." Kurt let out a soft laugh through his tears. "You passed out. Scared the shit out of me."

"None of that language, princess." Sam automatically mumbled, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

Sam chuckled softly, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself. His head was pounding. He fainted? He didn't remember. The last thing he remembered was Kurt's seed filling his hand, then darkness…oh. That's where the passing out thing happened, he supposed.

He opened his eyes, and saw that Kurt still hadn't looked away from him. He looked so worried, so scared, and Sam was filled with guilt. He hated worrying Kurt, and he could only imagine how freaked out the boy had been when Sam just suddenly fainted.

"Kurt." He mumbled, and Kurt's eyes flickered with even more worry. Sam smiled a little. Like a mother hen, he thought. He gently pulled his hand away from Kurt's, wiping the tears away from those brilliant blue eyes gently. "Don't cry for me, Argentina." He whispered with a grin, and Kurt let out a half-sob, half-laugh.

"How can you joke at a time like this?"

Sam shrugged, smiling. "I'm fine, really."

"Don't lie to me, Samuel Evans."

Sam winced. "Kurt, please don't call me that."

Kurt's eyes softened. "Why? You told me that before. Why don't you want me to call you that?"

…Was this really the moment? Sam chewed on his lip thoughtfully. It was going to come out eventually. He had hoped that it would come out later, though. But if now was the time, and it was coming from Sam's own mouth, then that was it. It was time.

"Kurt…" He looked into those amazing blue eyes, and he instantly felt at peace. This was it. "I…" He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. "There's a lot you don't know about me. I have, kind of a past."

"Like stealing ATM machines?"

"What? No. Who does that?"

"Puck."

"Oh. No." He chuckled. "Nothing like that."

Kurt looked a little relieved, and Sam sighed softly. "It's nothing like that but, still, it's pretty ugly. But I feel like…" He gripped Kurt's hand gently. "I really care for you, Kurt. You really…" He bit his lip when he felt his nerve start to falter. He needed to get this out, and he could think of no one better to talk to than Kurt. He let out a soft breath, then went on. "You really gave me strength. You helped me uncover a talent that I didn't think I had anymore. You make me brave, and I owe you so much, but I need you again."

Kurt nodded slowly, intertwining their fingers. Sam smiled. Even the smallest gestures made the biggest impact. "Tell me, Sam." Kurt said softly. "I'll listen. I'll always be here for you, okay? Even if you _do_ go around stealing ATM machines like Puck."

They both laughed softly, and Sam felt calmer about the situation. He looked down at the floor and inhaled, then let out a trembling breath. This was the moment of truth. "My grandfather's name is Samuel Evans." He said, looking back to Kurt. He expected the usual reaction of a smile and expected to hear from Kurt what a hero the man was. Instead all he received was a blank stare.

"…and?"

Sam couldn't help but smile again. "You don't know who he is?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

Sam chuckled softly. "He took a bullet for the president years ago. He was considered a national hero for it. They always had some kind of parade or dinner to honor him. For years, people worshipped the ground he walked on, all for one act of bravery."

Kurt smiled a little. "My father's the one in politics. The only political thing I'm remotely interested in is which brands use faux fur."

"Really? That's very responsible."

"Oh shut up and quit avoiding the subject."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "Anyway, he was considered a national hero. He survived the bullet and is still alive. Matter of fact, he was at the hospital the other night when you were there." Sam bit his lip, quiet for a moment before continuing. "I was seven years old when it started. My parents and I were at another dinner honoring my grandfather when he took me upstairs to change out of the suit I was wearing." He smiled bitterly. "Damn thing was so uncomfortable and now I have a job where that's all I wear." He chuckled nervously, feeling a bit better when Kurt brushed his fingertips over Sam's knuckles gently.

"We were alone in his hotel room, and he just…"

Oh God he couldn't do this. He'd never told a soul about this. He never had to talk about it before, and here he was, ten years later, trying to tell someone he loved about it. He flinched when Kurt held his hand and gripped gently.

Kurt watched him with soft eyes. "It's okay Sam, just take your time okay?"

Sam nodded slightly, trying to regain his composure. "He, uh…." He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to get the words out. He had to do this. This…he couldn't hold it in anymore. Not when even after all of these years, it still had power over him. "He raped me, Kurt."

His heart dropped when he heard Kurt gasp. He did it. He said it out loud. It was out there now. Somehow it made it all the more real, and yet…Sam did feel better about it. It wasn't a secret anymore. It wasn't weighing down on him and making him hunch his shoulders anymore. It wouldn't make him drag his feet anymore. It was out of him forever now. Even if it meant that Kurt was scared of him now, scared of Sam being damaged like that, Sam felt better.

He felt the world fall away from him, and found himself lying on his back and staring at the top of the car, Kurt's weight pressing down on him as he hugged Sam's neck tightly. "Kurt, you okay?" Sam asked quickly.

Kurt let out a soft sob and pulled his arms away from Sam's neck, hitting them against Sam's chest lightly. "You idiot!" He cried. "You're the one holding all of this pain in and you ask me if I'm okay? Stupid Sam…stupid…"

Sam laughed softly, pulling Kurt close and kissing his forehead. "I'm okay now, really…I just needed to get it out." He let out a soft sigh, and found that even breathing was easier now. He held Kurt as the smaller boy cried, rubbing his back absently.

"But…" Kurt mumbled, sniffling and wiping the cuffs of his shirt against his damp eyes. "That still doesn't explain why you're in the Secret Service. Why you're so young."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah. I never told anyone about it…the r-rape, and it happened a lot since our family was always together. It lasted three years. But my mom…she found us once. She was supposed to be at the store, and my grandfather thought…we could fit a quickie in." He shuddered at the term, and at the memory. "But she walked in and found us, and she started screaming at him."

His hands fell away from Kurt, and Kurt sat in Sam's lap, stroking his cheek slowly.

"She called my dad…and I remember just being so…embarrassed. What kind of boy lets himself be victimized by that?"

He closed his eyes, and opened them again quickly when he saw the blood again.

"My grandfather kept yelling at her and telling her she was crazy. She was seeing things, but my mom knew. And she just kept screaming…screaming in his face like that. So he got mad, real mad, like…his face just turned red. And then she was red soon…she was red…."

He shook his head slowly, his eyes soft. Kurt watched him with worried eyes. He felt so useless, but he had to listen. Sam needed to let this out to someone. He had held this in for so long that it was tearing him apart. Kurt needed to do this, for Sam.

Sam licked his lips slowly. "He was standing over her with a knife, and he just…he kept stabbing her stomach. He told her she was an idiot, and then my dad walked in…God, my dad. He didn't know what to do. My mom was dying right there and no one knew what to do. She kept calling me…she still calls me sometimes, you know. In my dreams. I hear her a lot. But I never answer her, because I didn't that day. I couldn't help her when she needed me most."

He held his head in his hands, and he felt Kurt's gentle grip on his shoulders. "My grandfather…that…." He growled, unable to find words. "He…framed my father. When the police came, he told them my father had killed her, and he was arrested. Who would believe him over a 'hero' like Samuel Evans? Still rotting in prison at this very moment. I haven't seen him since…"

He looked over slowly to Kurt, whose amazing blue eyes were full of tears and whose jaw was set in trying not to cry. Sam smiled weakly. "So that's why. My grandfather didn't want to see me anymore. After all that, not even he wanted to look at me again. I killed his daughter and jailed his son-in-law. So he put me in training for the Secret Service. The least I could do was try to uphold the family pride by doing the job they had."

Sam reached over and brushed Kurt's tears away gently, and Kurt let out a soft sob. "So now you know everything about me. Thank you for listening." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning against Kurt's chest. Kurt automatically reached his hands up to stroke Sam's soft hair. "If you never want to talk to me again, I understand." Sam mumbled. "Just…let me have this moment…please?"

This time there was no blood behind his eyelids, and he felt more at peace. It seemed that talking about his ghosts made them disappear. He only hoped that it didn't make Kurt leave as well. He felt Kurt's smaller body trembling as he cried as quietly as he could, his slender fingers running through Sam's hair. Sam was content, though. He had spent a lot of time with this boy who taught him to live again. Who taught him music, gave him strength, made him feel comfortable, taught him love…

If it all ended this very moment, Sam could live with that.


	28. Chapter 28

Alright, you guys got me.

I'm on Spring Break in Las Vegas right now, but I feel horrible because this chapter has been sitting half-written on binder paper for two weeks now. So I finished it at like, 2 in the morning. It's a little longer, so I hope you guys will like it! Please forgive the long wait! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing!

* * *

"Sam…." A voice whispered softly.

Sam's eyes slid open slowly, and his entire being was filled with happiness as his eyes met Kurt's. Kurt smiled softly down at him. His slender fingers were stroking his hair slowly, and Sam knew that this was perfection. His head rested in Kurt's lap, and they relaxed as the water pitter-pattered down on the roof of the limo. The rain had been non-stop for almost two hours now. Unlike any other boring, rainy day, the two teenage boys had more than enough to be happy about.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Sam grinned softly. "More than okay." He reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek, stroking it slowly with his thumb. Kurt chuckled softly and tilted his head slightly, kissing Sam's fingertips. Sam shivered a little, making Kurt giggle. Sam chuckled and winked. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"Baby, I was born this way."

Sam laughed softly and leaned up, kissing Kurt's lips slowly. Kurt opened his mouth and let Sam's hot tongue in, and the two lost themselves in each other's mouths for a few minutes more. Their soft pants and moans filled the car again, and Sam had to pull away to keep from chuckling into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pouted at him when they were finally separated. "What?"

Sam grinned softly. "We should probably get back. We've been here for a while."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. "I guess." He mumbled, kissing Sam once more before hitting his shoulder playfully. "Get to it then, chauffer."

Sam chuckled softly and kissed the top of Kurt's head before climbing into the driver's seat. He started up the car and let it warm up with a soft sigh. He glanced into the rearview mirror and watched Kurt put on his seatbelt. Man. He made even the simplest actions look graceful and amazing. Kurt looked up and caught Sam's eye. Sam blushed and Kurt smirked. "Like what you see?"

Sam grinned. "You have no idea."

They drove home in a comfortable silence and made it just in time for dinner. Even though Kurt wasn't very hungry after the small meal at Blaine's, he wasn't going to pass up some time together with his father. They didn't have much to talk about, but Burt asked his son about how he was feeling and how his injuries were healing up. Kurt's bruises were slowly fading away, but were still very apparently. His wrist didn't ache as much, but he would still have to take some pain medication before he went to sleep. He had a small salad as Burt had his usual steak with some side dishes and they ate quietly.

Sam leaned against the wall near the table. He watched Kurt most of the time, amusing himself with the small faces that Kurt made when he chewed or the way his lips puckered slightly when he took a sip of his water. He was just so beautiful. He made everything so…amazing. So flawless and beautiful. How was he even real?

After dinner, Burt kissed his son's forehead and bid him goodnight. He smiled and waved slightly at Sam, who grinned and waved back. Kurt stood up and chuckled softly, taking Sam's hand and kissing his cheek. "At least my dad already likes you."

Sam raised an eyebrow, his grin widening. "Does this mean we're dating?"

Kurt smirked a little. "Come on."He tugged on Sam's hand and started to walk, but stopped when Sam stayed put.

"Wait."

Kurt looked back, eyebrows slightly raised. Sam smiled softly, shaking his head slightly. "I just…I have something to do." He walked forward and kissed Kurt's lips gently. "Meet you later, okay?"

Kurt was rendered speechless for a moment when their eyes met once more. Sam had this sort of…burning in his eyes. It was hot but it was also slightly scary. It was the kind of burning that happened when Sam pulled over and pushed Kurt against the wall, away from the world. But there was something different about this fire. It wasn't passionate. It was almost…angry.

Sam started to walk away when Kurt pulled him back and kissed him once more. "I'll be in my room." He said, winking before going off. Sam chuckled softly and walked outside, pulling out his government-issued cell phone. He was going to pay a little visit to one Dave Karofsky.

* * *

Kurt laid on his bed, humming softly and continually glancing over to the closed bedroom door. Sam had been gone for almost an hour now. He wasn't exactly worried, but curious. He hadn't asked because he saw that intense look in Sam's eyes. He was a man on a mission, though that expression only seemed to serve to make Kurt giggle. But Sam looked incredibly serious when he said that he had something to do. Kurt had pried enough about Sam for one day.

He hummed softly. He was still having a little trouble wrapping his mind around the abuse that Sam had suffered. He never really understood how people could do that to others, especially relatives. Kurt was rather fond of his own granddad. An old hick who wore considered a cowboy had as "dressy", but very warm-hearted, much like Burt. He could never imagine his granddad doing anything like that to him.

He closed his eyes and suddenly found himself wanting Sam to return sooner. He wanted to hug the boy and make all of the bad memories go away. Maybe if Kurt introduced his granddad to Sam, Sam would forget all about his pervert grandfather. Maybe Sam could think of Kurt's family as his own…

Kurt blushed and buried his face into his pillow, grinning madly. Last year he never would have thought a boy like Sam existed. And now here he was, handsome, sweet, amazing…He giggled softly and rolled around on his bed. He then sighed happily and closed his eyes. "Sam come home soon…" He mumbled.

"You rang?"

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin, making Sam laugh from the doorway. Kurt pouted and sat up, throwing his pillow over at the blond boy. "You scared me!"

"I saw!" Sam laughed, catching the pillow. He walked over and tossed the pillow back onto the bed, sitting next to Kurt. Kurt moved over and snuggled up to Sam's side, smiling. "Done with your secret mission?"

Sam looked over seriously at Kurt, that same fire in his eyes. Kurt's heart skipped a beat when Sam leaned down, then he blushed when Sam kissed him. "Maybe, I can't tell you. That's why it's a _secret_ mission."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork." He mumbled, pushing Sam down on his back on the bed and moving to straddle him. Sam's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled when Kurt cupped his cheek. Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head, stroking his cheek slowly. Sam watched him with green eyes filled with love. He pushed Kurt over, earning a squeak from the smaller boy when he landed on the bed next to Sam. Sam chuckled softly, but it was Kurt who smirked when he nudged between Sam's legs gently with one of his knees.

Sam moaned softly and ran his hands along Kurt's back, finding the end of his shirt and sliding his hands under it. Kurt shivered as he felt Sam's warm fingertips caressing his skin. The seemingly simple action sent tingles down Kurt's spine and made his arms come alive with goose bumps.

"Sam…" He whimpered, and Sam felt all of the air leave his lungs. God…Kurt was so amazing. He was so beautiful. Sam leaned down and kissed him slowly, their tongues sliding against each other lazily. It wasn't as heated, but it was passionate and comfortable. It wasn't rushed. It was just there. But Sam didn't want this to happen. Not yet. Not right now.

Sam pulled his hands out from underneath Kurt's shirt and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Kurt seemed to understand, and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, snuggling close to him. Sam couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had gone for years thinking he would be alone. Just another suit. Just another kid who would lose his life on the line. Just another nameless face, important to no one. Then Kurt Hummel sauntered into his life and taught Sam how to live again. Even after hearing the horrors of Sam's past, here he was in Sam's arms, eyes closed and looking like an angel. Sam never thought he would see the light that Kurt brought into his life.

For years Sam thought he was a lost cause. He was nothing to anyone. He was a curse. He was dirt. He was the reason his family had been torn apart. And here came Kurt, making him feel like a human being. Sam smiled softly, running his hands through Kurt's soft hair. Just for tonight, no matter what happened, at least Sam had this.

* * *

He woke up earlier than Kurt the next morning. Sam took the time to just watch him sleep. Other people may think that watching someone sleep is creepy or something. They had obviously never watched someone as beautiful as Kurt Hummel sleep. Sam was propped up slightly on the pillows with Kurt snuggled up in the crook of his arm. Kurt's arms were folded up against his chest, his cast pressing slightly into Sam's side. The top of his head was right underneath Sam's arm, and sometime during the night his hair had been mussed slightly, making him look all the cuter. Stray bangs brushed over his forehead, and Sam knew that Kurt would be upset if he saw his hair in such a state, and he grinned at the thought. His eyebrows were raised slightly, not in alarm, but in a relaxation that some only found in sleep. Sam supposed that sleep had been Kurt's only escape from his bullies for a long time now.

But now they had each other to find solace in.

Sam pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, and in a high from Kurt's beauty, rubbed the tips of their noses together. He giggled as softly as he could, but was brought from his victory when Kurt let out a soft sigh.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

Sam grinned softly. "What? Nothing."

Kurt didn't open his eyes, but a soft smile appeared on his face. "Idiot."

"You love me."

Kurt's eyes slid open now, and he looked up at Sam, the smile never leaving his face. He leaned up and propped himself up on his elbow, then pressed the tip of his nose to Sam's. Sam blinked, thinking that Kurt was going to slap him or something out of the blue. But this was way better. He grinned, and he felt like he was going to float away when Kurt said softly, "Of course I love you."

They stayed this way for a minute, just watching each other and basking in this love that they felt for each other. It wasn't physical. It didn't even feel emotional. It was just…this swelling of hearts and breath being taken away. They could barely feel their hearts, because being around each other was like an out-of-body experience. It was just…being together.

Kurt closed his eyes and stayed still for a moment before his lips parted. "I need to get ready for school."

Sam sighed softly. "You completely ruined the moment."

"Get used to it."

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled softly and fell back onto the bed. "Fine, you student, you. Go on."

Kurt giggled softly and leaned over and kissed him once more before going to the bathroom and closing the door. Sam smiled softly at the door, feeling ridiculously happy. How could one person make him feel so happy? It was amazing and scary and God he felt like a sickening sap like this. But how could he not? He rolled onto his stomach and inhaled Kurt's scent from the pillow. It smelled like his shampoo, spicy and cool at the same time. He blushed when he realized he was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, and quickly sat up, adjusting his shirt and clearing his throat.

He glanced over when he heard Kurt's shower turning on. The thought of sneaking in and taking advantage of the boy creeped into his mind, but he decided against it. If they were going to make love, then Sam was going to make sure it was as special as possible. He was still a virgin, after all, and if his school's rampant homophobia was any indication, Sam was sure that Kurt was a virgin too. But he wasn't going to pressure Kurt. They could take it as fast or as slow as possible.

Recalling Kurt's faces last night in the limo when Sam stroked him, or the noises he made when they kissed and pressed their bodies against each other, Sam wondered when it would happen. Where would it happen? In Kurt's bedroom? In Sam's? In the limo? Would it be planned? Would it just happen?

He slapped his forehead with a groan. Stupid Sam. He was over thinking this. It was going to be special no matter what. If it happened, when it happened, it happened. It was going to be with Kurt, so it would be special no matter what. He smiled softly, looking back over to the closed bathroom door. Kurt's soft, beautiful voice filtered through the door, and Sam nearly swooned.

"_Happy in the clouds with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're havin' a good time  
Eh, eh  
So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend, yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever  
Eh, eh  
So happy I could die and it's alright"_

Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. This boy was too good to be real. He got up off of the bed and walked over to the door, knocking gently. "I'm going to shower, I'll meet you out front!" he called.

"Okay!" Kurt called back, humming softly.

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the door for a moment before pulling away. He forced himself away from the door and walked to his room. It felt like he hadn't been here for weeks, but he fell right into his routine. He showered, dressed and was ready in no time. When he grabbed his shoes out of the closet, he glanced down to the lamp, still sitting there.

It looked innocent enough now. The designs didn't seem as mundane as they did before. The lampshade wasn't as depressing. Looking at it now, long and hard, after telling Kurt what had happened to him…the lamp looked like a normal lamp again. It wasn't a threat anymore. It was just a light.

He tied his shoes and glanced around the room once more to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything before leaving. The lamp sat on the nightstand now, plugged in and ready to be used.

It seemed so odd, going back to school after everything that had happened. Kurt had to look down at his cast to assure himself that everything really did happen. It wasn't like he was trying to deny that it happened. But with everything that had happened with Sam…it had negated everything bad that had happened.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam glanced into the rearview mirror. "Yeah?"

"Is…" Kurt bit his lip, just staring down at his wrapped wrist. "Is Karofsky going to be here?"

Sam hummed softly. He wasn't too sure about that himself. True, Karofsky did assault the president's son, however he had connections. Sam was sure that Paul wouldn't sit around while his son went to prison for years for it. "I honestly don't know, Kurt." He said softly, looking in the rearview mirror. Kurt looked up, and they locked gazes. Sam smiled softly. "But don't worry about it. I'll be right there with you."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded and smiled softly. "Okay."

Sam smiled softly and looked back to the road, pulling into McKinley's parking lot. He parked near the dumpsters and glanced around. There were a few jocks mulling around, but at the sight of Sam, they all quickly walked into the building. Sam smirked smugly at that before opening Kurt's door. "Come on, all clear."

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, getting out and looking around. He saw a few straggling jocks glancing over, but they hurried away from Kurt when Sam glared over at them. Kurt couldn't help but grin a little over at Sam. "Oh my goodness, what did you _do_ to them?"

Sam shrugged, a smug smile on his face, and Kurt laughed softly. He linked their arms together and walked towards the school now, a newfound courage welling up in his chest. "Whatever it is, I like it."

"Thought you might."

Kurt smiled softly and leaned his head against Sam's shoulder for a moment. When they walked into the hallway, it was like breathing in a new air. None of the jocks took a step towards Kurt. They barely glanced at him. They were more focused on sending Sam all of their hateful stares, angry that they had disrupted their never-ending game of "Harass the Homo".

Kurt walked down the hallway slowly, unsure if all of the jocks had gotten the memo. There was always that one idiot who would try it. But as he progressed further into the school, it seemed like there would be none of those idiots this time. He walked to his locker and opened it. This time no one knocked the books from his hands. No one slammed his locker shut before he was done. No one threw a slushie at him when he closed his locker and turned around. It was like the dawn brought an entirely new school with it. And Kurt wasn't about to complain.

He greeted Mercedes when she came to visit her own locker next to his, and she stared at him for a moment. He blinked. "What?"

"You seem really happy today. Usually you're too busy running to the bathroom to say hi." She raised an eyebrow. "And your clothes aren't all messed up. Boy what happened? Or, what didn't happen, I guess."

Kurt grinned. "Sam happened. I guess the jocks got the point after what happened to Karofsky."

The girl blinked. "What happened with Karofsky?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, Sam wouldn't tell me. Have you seen him though?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, and he doesn't look so good. Like a dog with a tail between his legs."

Kurt couldn't help but feel smug at that. After all, this was the same guy who not only bullied him for years, but who beat him within an inch of his life. "Well." He shrugged, leaving it at that. Mercedes put the books she needed into the purse she used as a backpack. They started to walk when Kurt was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned around and expected a slushie to catch him in the face. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Blaine there instead, wearing his school uniform and a huge grin on his face.

Kurt started to smile when he glanced over to Sam, silent at his side. Sam was watching Blaine coolly, and Blaine was ignoring him. Kurt put a hand up slightly to tell Sam that it was okay, before walking over to Blaine. He was stopped by a sort of…beat that had slowly filled up the hallway. He looked around and saw other boys in the same uniform as Blaine. What was going on? Other McKinley students started to notice and looked around, just as confused as Kurt.

Kurt looked back to Blaine, opening his mouth to ask what exactly was happening, when Blaine beat him to the punch.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Huh!"_

Kurt was startled when the uniformed boys started to dance around, writhing on the stairwell and sliding up against walls like they were strippers instead of private school boys. Blaine slid and danced his way to Kurt, grinning charmingly. He leaned forward, his eyes half-lidded.

"_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A lovegame, a lovegame"_

He ghosted his hands over Kurt's frame, then pretended to swoon.

"_Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For enough to my heart to quit it"  
_

Some of the other boys joined him and they acted as his backup dancers. The students all stood against the lockers, glancing at each other and wondering if this was really, truly happening. Kurt wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed for Blaine or for himself. He glanced around at half of the student body that had gathered to watch the spectacle and felt his face burn.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame_  
_Do you want love_  
_Or you want fame_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Doin' the lovegame_

_Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame  
Do you want love  
Or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the lovegame"_

Okay, he was more embarrassed for himself. After all, Blaine got to leave. Kurt had to stay here for another two years and endure the challenge of walking through those doors without remembering this performance. Blaine continued to sing, and when the song was done, some of the students clapped, looking around for any indication of what that had been exactly.

Blaine stood there with the other Dalton boys, grinning and panting softly after their performance. Kurt stood in front of them, flanked by Sam, Mercedes, and other members of New Directions who had found their way over to them.

"What…just happened?" Finn asked.

"Is this a challenge or something? I happen to have three songs prepared for this exact situation." Rachel said, hands on her hips.

The other members of New Directions mumbled to each other, glancing from Kurt to Blaine. Blaine's grin hadn't faltered in the slightest, and Kurt could only guess that he hadn't gotten the clue that Kurt wasn't impressed. He was a bit annoyed, actually. He had been having such a great morning, and now all of McKinley's eyes were on him. Again. Looking around, he could see that even Dave Karofsky, as pale and as bruised up as his face was, stood among the other students with a small smirk on his face. Kurt could already hear the insults being hurled at him. Sam shifted next to Kurt, and Kurt looked up, his blue eyes pleading for a fast fix for this.

Sam glared over at Blaine a little. "Want me to kick his ass?"

Kurt sighed softly, slightly shaking his head. Okay, no help from Sam on this one. He looked to his fellow gleemates, whose stares were piercing the back of his head, and groaned. Fine, fine.

He walked over to Blaine, who was practically bouncing on his tip toes with a huge grin, and sighed softly.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that?"


	29. Chapter 29

I knoooow. I'm a bad person. I'm sorry for the horrible updating time! School is almost over for me so I'm having to buckle down for these last two weeks. Still, I feel bad. I'm not abandoning the story, don't worry! I really want to finish this!

Thank you everyone for your patience, as well as for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy!

* * *

A dozen pairs of eyes watched them carefully from afar.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Hell if I know, man."

"Kurt doesn't look too upset anymore."

"I'm trying to listen, will you be quiet?"

"Who the hell invited Berry again?"

"I swear to you Noah if you don't quiet down-"

"You gonna take me down or something? Kinky."

"You are such a vile-"

"Guys, come on, I don't want Kurt to hear us."

"Tell Noah to-"

"God, just shut up Berry!"

"Finn, tell your friend to-"

"GUYS!"

New Directions looked over to Sam, who was now glaring at all them. "Shut up."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. She glared at Puck, who only smirked at her. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Both of you are acting immature."

"Aren't we kinda all?" Finn asked, biting his lip. "I mean…we're hiding under the football bleachers, trying to listen to Kurt and Blaine talking."

Feeling everyone's cool eyes on him, Finn looked away from them, back to the subjects at hand. "I wonder what they're saying."

"Nice catch, Hudson."

"Shut up, Puck."

The teenagers quieted down again. Sam's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He had no idea what Kurt or Blaine were saying. They were watching through the slits between the bleachers, so even with his lip-reading skills, he couldn't see much of what they were saying. Nothing intelligible anyway.

After that little performance in the hallway, the uniformed boys had gathered around their calls to mill around. Kurt dragged Blaine away from the crowd of students that had gathered to watch the show, telling Sam, who had moved to follow, to stay there. Of course Kurt hadn't told anyone else but Sam that, so his friends from glee followed a bit behind them. Sam felt a tad guilty, but he needed to know what was going on. Plus, he had to watch out for Kurt. It was still his job, after all.

Right now it was killing him though. He wanted desperately to hear what Kurt and Blaine were saying to each other. Blaine's expression played between light smiles and chuckling, while Kurt was sighing and smirking a little, shaking his head at times. Mike had been right when he said that Kurt didn't look too upset anymore, but he didn't look ecstatic either. Sam wasn't too worried, but still. He wasn't sure if Blaine would pull anything from under that red-piped blazer of his.

Santana let out an annoyed huff. "This shit's boring." She mumbled, reaching up and adjusting her ponytail. Mike, Brittany and Artie shrugged slightly. "I guess so." Artie said softly. "Guys I think we should just give them some privacy."

Puck and Quinn exchanged a look. Quinn nodded a little. "Yeah, let's just go. I'm sure Kurt will fill us in at glee practice later on."

Rachel tugged on Finn's arm. Finn watched them for a minute longer before shrugging. "I guess you guys are right." He looked over to Sam, who was still staring intently at Kurt and Blaine. "Sam, dude, let's just go get something to eat. Classes are in so no one will be in the cafeteria."

"You would think someone would notice us ditching over here or something." Tina commented to herself. "At least Coach Sylvester or someone."

"My teachers say that when I ditch class, I improve my grades." Brittany said. Everyone looked over to her for a second before starting to head back to McKinley's main building.

Finn was still looking at Sam, who glanced over his shoulder to the tall teenager. "No, I'm okay. I have to stay here anyway, remember?"

"Ah, okay." Finn said, remembering why Sam was there again. He grinned. "I keep forgetting you're a professional ninja."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "….ninja?"

"Hey, from over here you can see the sweet boy kisses." Brittany said from a few feet away. She stood on her tip-toes, a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. Both Finn and Sam immediately looked back over to Blaine and Kurt, who were suddenly attached at the mouths.

Sam's heart plummeted and Finn's jaw dropped open.

* * *

"That was quite a display." Kurt said, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Blaine. After the obnoxious show in the hall, Kurt wanted to avoid as much attention as possible. The football bleachers seemed like the perfect place since no one was there.

Blaine grinned, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "That was not a compliment."

Blaine blinked. "It's not?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do they worship random flash mobs in the school hallways at Dalton?"

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we do impromptu songs in the halls all the time."

Kurt rolled his eyes again, smirking a little. "You're a little sheltered, aren't you Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed softly, trying to put this as nicely as he possibly could. "People here aren't used to that. Our glee club isn't exactly what you'd call popular. Especially with the amount of Journey we perform. So it isn't exactly a welcoming environment to…performances." He said, meaning the word lightly. He wasn't really sure that uniformed boys attempting to bust a move was a performance.

Blaine looked confused, and Kurt wondered fleetingly if he and Finn were related at all. They both seemed equally clueless. "You mean you didn't like it?"

Kurt shook his head and said point-blank, "No. I didn't."

Blaine's shoulders sagged slightly. "But we really worked hard on that."

"Blaine, I'm not interested." Kurt said frankly, and Blaine looked surprised. "Especially not in a boy who thinks that offering a ride on his disco stick in front of an entire school is normal."

Blaine sighed softly, looking to the empty football field. "I really didn't want to have to do this, but you kind of left me no choice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, watching as Blaine opened his messenger bag and fished around for something. The Warbler pulled out a navy folder, and produced a crisp stack of papers that were stapled together perfectly. He held it out to Kurt, who looked at him like he was crazy. Looking down, the first thing Kurt saw was a big red stamp that screamed, 'CONFIDENTIAL' at him. Underneath that, in black print, was the name Samuel Evans, II.

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what this was. He looked up to Blaine, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"What is this?"

Blaine looked down at the packet, smiling softly. "Dear old Sam's record. Having a father in power has its perks sometimes." He said cheerfully.

Kurt scanned over the document. The latest things weren't bad. They were mostly promotions and notes from cases Sam had worked on. But as Kurt read on, he found it. Sexual assault. Psychological therapy. Failed foster homes, and finally being placed into the Secret Service training program. Sam's past was right there.

"I wonder if that sexual assault could compromise Sam's mentality. Not to mention his job. I bet not everyone knows about that little blip. How would the paparazzi react? The public? Knowing that some psycho lived in the White House, so close to the president?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. How could he do this? This was beyond cruel. This was sick. Kurt couldn't let this get out. Not when Sam just started to recover. Not when he started to open up. And how would Burt react? Sam surely wouldn't be allowed near the White House ever again, let alone Kurt. Especially if the media got hold of any of this. Kurt could never live with himself if that happened. "…What do you want?"

Blaine smiled softly. "You. That's it."

Kurt nodded sharply. "Fine." It would kill him, and he knew Sam would react…unfavorably to say the least, but it was for the best, right? If Kurt didn't agree and set fire to the papers or something, he was sure Blaine's crooked father, whatever congressman or whatever he was, would surely get another copy. Then they would be back at square one. Kurt needed to protect Sam. Especially from this.

Blaine leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and eyes fixed on Kurt. "Let's seal the deal with a kiss, shall we?"

Kurt gritted his teeth. Both of them knew that the glee club had followed them. Hell, they could hear Puck and Rachel fighting from there. Sam couldn't be too far away either. Blaine knew that. "You're a bastard." Kurt whispered.

Blaine winked and lifted a finger, tapping his own lips. Kurt leaned forward. It took all of his self control not to bite Blaine's lips in protest as they kissed.

* * *

"Sam, wait!"

He couldn't believe this. There was this horrid feeling of everything in his chest being squeezed and crushed. He couldn't breathe. He had started out running, but that had barely lasted a minute. His legs gave out and he stumbled against the wall of the building near the bleachers.

"Sam…"

He looked over and saw Finn towering over him with a worried expression on his face. Sam was panting softly, trying desperately to push back the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He opened his mouth, so many questions on his mind but only so many words.

Why? What could Sam do more of? What was he lacking? Was he simply not what Kurt wanted? If that was the case, then why had Kurt led him on? Had their time together meant nothing? Was it all just a joke on him?

But then he closed his eyes and remembered last night. The way his and Kurt's lips felt pressed together, how their bodies melded perfectly against each other. Then this morning, and the way Kurt said, "of course I love you." None of that could have been lies. Kurt wasn't like that. Something had to have happened for this all to occur.

Finn kneeled down, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Sam wasn't saying anything, and it looked like he was going to cry at any second. "Dude, you okay?"

Sam glanced up at him, then looked over to the bleachers. He could see Blaine and Kurt perfectly from here. They were no longer kissing, but talking. Kurt was visibly upset. Something was definitely wrong here.

He stood up and started towards them, leaving an even more confused Finn behind.

"Dude?"

"Be back." Sam said, barely loud enough for the football player to hear. Finn stood up and cautiously followed Sam, a few steps behind. He didn't know Sam all that well but he knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look that Sam wore when he detained Finn for kissing Kurt at the sleepover. It was the kind of look that took no prisoners.

Sam and Finn walked up the stairs towards the boys. Kurt noticed them first. He gasped softly, causing Blaine to turn and look over. Seeing the other two boys, Blaine put on a cheerful smile.

"Speaking of the de-"

His words were lost when Sam pulled out a handgun and pointed it directly at his forehead. "Hands on your head, motherfucker."


	30. Chapter 30

Have you ever wanted to write something, then write something awesome in your head only for it to disappear when you finally get a chance to write it down? Yeah that's kind of what happened. I am so very sorry it's taken me this long! But this chapter is fairly long and I think that you guys will enjoy it. I'm so excited for you guys to read it!

Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing!

* * *

"Dude what's going on?"

Sam's arm didn't falter, even as he heard the metal bleachers ringing with the sounds of footsteps rushing up towards him. The members of New Directions all ran up to Sam, Kurt, and Blaine, all eyes wide at the sight of a gun being pointed at Blaine.

"Dude, calm down, put the gun away." Sam heard Finn say, his voice slightly shaking.

Hearing Finn's plea seemed to give Blaine enough courage to smirk up at Sam, though his voice was still shaky as well. "Y-Yeah, Samuel. You heard him. Put the gun away. Wouldn't w-want to be in more t-trouble than you already are, would you?"

Sam's finger twitched on the trigger, and he was painfully close to blowing the feathers off of Blaine's head when someone else pled softly, "Sam, please put the gun down."

All eyes looked to Kurt, who had fresh tears running down his cheeks and fear in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Sam. "Please, don't. He's not worth it."

Sam locked eyes with Kurt for a moment before he lowered the gun from Blaine's forehead. The Warbler let out a shuddering sigh and wiped his forehead, his cool demeanor faltering for only a second before he put up his smile. "That a boy, Sam. You've been trained well."

Finn grabbed Sam by the arm before the teenager could lunge at Blaine. "Kurt's right, he isn't worth it." Finn said softly. Something was off, even he could tell that by now. Blaine and Kurt had kissed, but Kurt didn't seem all too happy. Sam pulled away from Finn and kneeled in front of Kurt, looking at him with soft eyes. Uncaring if anyone saw, he raised a hand and cupped Kurt's cheek gently. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly, silent. Sam smiled a little before looking down and seeing the papers in Kurt's lap. "What's that?"

Kurt scrambled to hide the papers, but Blaine was quicker. He grabbed the papers from Kurt and smirked. "This is my guarantee that Kurt will be mine, and you'll lose everything."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

New Directions moved closer, trying to listen and see what the big deal was. Finn tried inching his way over to Blaine's side, leaning back a little to see what the big deal with the papers was. He caught the huge red CONFIDENTIAL stamp and his eyes widened. This was really serious.

Blaine smirked and shoved the papers into Sam's face. Kurt scrambled to his feet, trying to pull the papers away. "Stop!"

"It's not like he doesn't know, Kurt." Blaine said cheerily. "It's just everyone else that needs to be informed."

"Of…what?" Finn asked, looking at Sam. The blonde boy had gone pale as he looked at the papers. There it was, his entire history typed out and ready for the world to see. "…how…"

Blaine stood up and dusted himself off. "Shall you tell them, Sammy, or may I have the pleasure?"

Sam didn't look over at him. For some reason, just seeing all of his past written out like this had him shocked. Someone else had seen this. Blaine had seen this, and God knows who else he showed.

Kurt.

Kurt saw it.

Kurt knew he was a nutcase now. Sam had left that part out, the psychological stuff, his therapy, everything. He hadn't wanted his mentality to be question by anyone, much less Kurt. But now Kurt knew. Kurt knew every single detail, right down to the commas and periods.

"Sam? What's going on?"

Sam slowly peeled his eyes away from the paper to look at Finn, and the other members of the glee club. They all looked so young, so full of life and promise with their gift of song. Sam wondered if none of this happened, would he look like that? Would he be normal?

But he couldn't think about that.

He was a Secret Service Agent, first and foremost. His past had happened, and Kurt helped him to accept that just by listening. Sam had a job to do, and he was going to do it no matter what. He felt the weight of the badge in his pocket, and the feel of the gun in his holster. He wasn't normal. He wasn't meant to be normal. He was meant to be here, to protect Kurt. That's what he was hired for, and that's what he was going to do.

Sam stood up silently, folding the papers and jamming them in his pocket. They were just papers now. They had no power over him. He shouldn't act like that on the job.

"Blaine Whatever-The-Hell-Your-Last-Name-Is, you're under arrest for illegally obtaining documents clearly marked property of the United States Secret Service." Sam smirked, unable to help himself when he saw the blood draining from Blaine's face. "Come on, pretty boy, stand up."

"E-Excuse me?" Blaine asked, his bewildered expression priceless.

Sam nodded slightly, motioning for him to stand up. "You heard me. Up, up, up!"

Blaine slowly stood on trembling legs, his bravery from only a few minutes ago now gone with any trace that it had actually been there. Now Blaine just looked like a scared little kid. Sam almost laughed out loud when he pulled out his handcuffs—unused for years in his back pocket—and told Blaine to turn around, put his hands on his head, and don't even think about running. Blaine slowly obliged, unable to believe what was happening right now. A few minutes ago he had the upper hand, he was going to win. Now all he felt was the cold metal closing around his wrists.

Sam grabbed Blaine's bag and pushed the boy forward to walk, ignoring Kurt's shocked expression as well as those of New Directions. Though when he passed Finn up, he stopped momentarily and looked up into the football player's eyes. "Take care of Kurt for a sec, will you?"

Finn nodded dumbly. "Y-Yeah dude, of course."

Sam smiled in thanks and continued down the bleachers, his hand firmly grasping Blaine's upper arm. He knew the kid couldn't run far with these cuffs on, but still, there was always the off-chance that he could try. Luckily Sam made it to the parking lot with the Warbler without any incident. He helped Blaine sit in the back of the car and threw his bag in after him before closing the door. When he turned, he was surprised to see that Kurt had followed him. He mentally rolled his eyes at Finn. Was he completely useless?

"Hey." Kurt said softly.

"Hey." Sam returned, and the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, a suffocating silence surrounding them.

"…Sam what are you doing?"

Sam blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed softly. "I know what he did wasn't exactly…nice, but it isn't like he printed it in a national newspaper or something. It was just me who was it. No one else."

"I know." Sam said softly, "But it's still illegal. I can't just let him go-"

"Sam!"

Sam was startled when Kurt yelled. He watched as Kurt covered his face with his hands, hunching over slightly. "I just…I want this to stop, okay? I didn't want any of this. I didn't want…" His soft voice trailed off, and Sam could see that he was starting to tremble.

Sam walked over, slowly wrapping his arms around Kurt's tense shoulders. He raised a hand and ran his fingers gently through Kurt's hair. "Hey, it's okay. Everything's fine now, Kurt."

Kurt leaned into him, moving his hands away from his face and letting out a deep sigh. "When did high school become so complicated?"

"Since you became the President's Son."

Kurt let out a soft, half-hearted chuckle. "I guess so." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "I just don't want to complicate things anymore. I just want to have fun in high school, you know? Without all of this bullying and…ugh, blackmailing."

Sam grinned softly. "You make me thank my lucky stars I didn't have to go through this. Though I kinda sorta am now."

They both laughed softly. "Lucky you." "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Kurt shrugged. He pulled away gently from Sam's embrace. "Fine, just don't let him get too much in trouble okay?"

Sam nodded. "I won't. But only because you told me, not because I like him. Believe me, if it were up to me, he'd be headless by now."

Kurt smirked slightly up at Sam. "Always the jealous one."

"You know it."

Kurt sighed, nodding. "Alright then. If you're sure…"

"Kurt, considering how he got those papers so easily, I'm sure one of his parents won't have too much trouble bailing him out of this."

"True." Kurt mumbled. He shifted his messenger bag strap on his shoulder, glancing to the ground before looking up at Sam. "It's okay, you know."

Sam was puzzled. "What is?"

Kurt bit his lip, nodding slightly towards Sam's pocket. "The therapy. You know, all that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sam blanched, swallowing the lump in his throat that had suddenly appeared. He licked his lips nervously. "I just…I didn't want you to think I was a total nut. I know I sort of dumped everything on you the other day, so I just…I didn't want you to think any more differently of me than you already do."

Kurt smiled softly. "Sam, it's fine. Something like that, what happened to you, I would be worried if you _hadn't_ gone to talk to someone. Don't worry." He said, stepping forward and inching up on his tip-toes to ruffle Sam's hair, making him laugh. "I still think you're an overgrown child with no sense of personal space or emotional control."

Sam grinned. "Thanks! I think."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to class before Mr. Schue makes me tell the class about my day in Spanish."

"Pick you up later."

"Alright."

Sam waved as Kurt walked away, smiling softly. That kid…damn. But right now he had to deal with another kid. He was just trying to figure out what exactly to do with him. Oh well, he'll use the drive to figure something out. Sam walked around the limo and got into the driver's seat, closing his door and starting the car up. He glanced into the rearview mirror, adjusting it slightly so he could see Blaine's frightened face. "So was it worth it, Bird Boy?"

Blaine glared weakly up at him, silent. Sam laughed. "What, nothing to say now?" He watched Blaine shift uncomfortably in his seat, silent still. Sam rolled his eyes, smirking, unable to help but relish in this small victory. "Honestly so rude." He mumbled, pulling out of the school parking lot.

* * *

After a fairly short processing and a so-called stern sentence of two days in lockup, Sam left the small jail-like holding center with the fresh memory of Blaine's fearful expression on his mind. Sam was still smirking about it when he got a text message from Kurt that glee club was starting soon, and to hurry because they had a surprise for him. Interested, and excited to sing with the kids again, Sam hurried back to McKinley.

He wasn't expecting to see New Directions all standing, staring at the doorway when he came in with a big smile on all of their faces, except of course for Santana (neutrally angry as always) and Brittany (confused as always), with Puck holding a guitar. Kurt was standing in the front, beaming, and for a moment Sam forget about everyone else in the room.

Sam lingered in the doorway a little before blinking himself out of his stupor. "Oh, uh, what's up guys?"

"We all wanted to say thanks, you know, for rescuing Kurt and stuff." Finn said.

"And for making such an awesome super spy." Kurt chimed in, making Sam chuckle.

"Okay, let's hear then." Sam said, his heart soaring at the fact that they had put something together just for him.

Puck started to strum his guitar as the girls softly started to hum in unison, and Kurt took a small breath.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

It was magic the way that Kurt looked at Sam through his eyelashes, almost shy, but with a smile on his face. It made Sam's heart burst with joy, knowing that now Kurt was his and his alone.

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

The group started to sway together, the different couples glancing at each other with soft expressions of love, in their minds dedicating this song to each other. Kurt's eyes never left Sam.

_But darling you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
We've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping it comfortable  
Distant  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

The group suddenly broke away from each other, the boys twirling the girls in their arms as they now danced in unison. Even Artie wheeled around with Brittany. The boys dipped the girls, and the girls raised one leg slightly into the air. It was beautiful how they moved together, not even having to look for cues from each other. It was just another amazing example of how tightly knit this group was. They were a family into which Sam was honored to be accepted.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

Kurt's voice had gotten stronger, and Sam fel the passion he put into his singing. It was a different kind of singing. It was love and pain and joy and fear all wrapped into one. Sam took slow steps forward until he was right in front of Kurt, their eyes still locked together. They didn't notice New Directions's dance slowly coming to a stop as they all watched the two.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

Kurt blushed when Sam tilted his chin up and smiled at him. Kurt put his hand on Sam's wrist, and for a moment it seemed that Kurt was going to push him away. Sam wouldn't have been surprised, especially because they were in front of a group of people. But Kurt gripped his wrist lightly, keeping him there, his voice softening to an almost-whisper.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Neither Sam nor Kurt could hear the cheering and whooping of the glee club past the sound of fireworks as they kissed.

* * *

Dave Karofsky sat on the cold concrete bench in the holding room. He didn't know how long he had been there. It could have been weeks and he wouldn't have known. There was no source of time or hint of a window in the place. He didn't know whether it was day or night. The world could have ended and he would have not a clue. Since he was put here by Hummel's freaking bodyguard he had a few meals, but that was about it. And it was always the same piece of bread, chewy meat chunks and water, so he couldn't tell whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. He figured it was just a way to screw with him.

He knew he deserved it. His dad had told him as much when he got here. Paul expressed how disappointed he was in his son, and that he was going to let Dave sit and think about what he had done. That stung really bad. Dave figured his dad would just overrule that blonde guy and bust him out of here, no sweat. But to hear that he was going to let Dave just sit here…it hurt.

But he had been doing some thinking. He just didn't understand. Everything that Kurt represented just…it's what he thought was wrong. He couldn't go around flaunting himself. Guys got beat up for that kind of stuff. And now Hummel was getting away with it all because of Sam. It was all so stupid. He rubbed his broken nose gingerly with the pad of his thumb, growling. Stupid Hummel. Stupid glee club. Stupid Sam.

He jumped when he heard the metal door of his prison open and slam shut. Then suddenly the sound of shuffling feet and someone mumbling, "Oh my God oh my God, he's going to kill me."

Dave perked up. Someone else was in here? "Who's there?" He called out.

He heard more shuffling, then some kid wearing a school uniform walked towards him. It was some kind of fancy school, that was for sure. The emblem was stitched onto his blazer right over his heart. He was even wearing a tie. "Who are you?"

Dave scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

The kid raised an eyebrow. "Blaine Anderson."

"...Dave Karofsky."

Blaine seemed to take this name into consideration, his eyebrows scrunching up a bit before he looked back to Dave. "Do you by chance go to McKinley, with Kurt Hummel?"

At the mention of his name, Dave shot to his feet, fists clenched. "What the fuck do you know about Hummel?"

Blaine's expression went quickly from thinking to amused. "Oh my." He said, chuckling.

This only angered Dave even more. He took a few strides towards Blaine until they were face to face. Dave practically had to lean down just to get in Blaine's face to growl, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Blaine smiled up at Dave, offering a hand.

"I think we're going to be quick friends, David Karofsky."


	31. Chapter 31

Someone tell me how a month went by. This summer is going by far too quickly and these updates aren't going up as fast x,x I'm sorry again! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing! Please enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

The week had gone by without any other incident, which had Sam relieved.

Unless the five times that Sue Sylvester followed him down the hall with a bullhorn in his ear and commanding him to go back to his natural hair color counted as incidents. But there was no danger there besides almost losing his hearing in one ear.

He sat in with the Glee club and sang with them. Kurt even pulled him in to dance a few numbers with them, which had Sam stumbling and blushing at the same time. Still, it was all great fun. He felt like he was finally belonging here, especially after Finn was sure that Sam wouldn't pull a gun on him or detain him for getting too close to Kurt.

Burt was out of the country again, so Kurt and Sam were left alone most of the time when they were at the White House. After a few hours of studying and memorizing each others' mouths with their tongues, Sam helped Kurt with his homework. Though he didn't have much of an education he could still help with some things. He had been a fairly good student when it came to English, and he was very imaginative, aiding Kurt with his creative writing assignments or making a paper longer when it needed to be. When Sam didn't know what to do, especially when it came to math, he would sit behind Kurt and watch him. Kurt found it amusing and often reached a hand back to pet him, affectionately referring to him as a puppy, to which Sam would growl and pretend to attack Kurt by throwing his arms around him and kissing his neck. Kurt would laugh and swat at Sam's back, and then the homework would be forgotten as Sam lifted Kurt up and carried him to the bed. Their mouths would be occupied for most of the rest of the night.

Sam had never really known this kind of peace. Every other assignment he had involved standing next to a desk, ordered to look intimidating, or sitting silently at someone's side, scanning the crowd and making sure no one was about to blow anyone else's brains out. With Kurt, everything was easier.

Well, after the few previous incidents out of the way.

Though there still was one last thing that Sam needed to work on. Alone with Kurt in his room, a multitude of things could happen, and they often did. But they still hadn't made love to each other. Sam was still uncomfortable with the simplest things, like taking his shirt off or unzipping his jeans. It was always only Kurt who ended up undressed, panting softly after another release underneath a fully clothed Sam.

Kurt understood, but sometimes that's all he thought about during lectures in class. Would Sam ever truly get over his traumatizing experience? Kurt didn't want to rush him, and he didn't care much to compare his sex life to anyone else's. He was simply worried about Sam. Would that fear ever go away? If it hadn't by now, even after all of Sam's therapy, how could it possibly ever?

Kurt was going through it again in his head while Sam stood outside of the classroom, humming the latest glee club number to himself as he waited for the class to be over. Kurt had told him to wait outside of the classes in order for him to concentrate on his studies. "And not our kind of studying." Kurt scolded playfully, chuckling. Sam smiled softly, letting out a soft, happy sigh. He would gladly wait here forever as long as he got to see Kurt again. Thinking that, he laughed softly at himself. He really was a puppy, wasn't he?

The hallways of McKinley were quiet and quite peaceful, the very opposite when they were full of students. Occasionally Sam would hear a door close and see a student or two walking to the bathrooms or getting a drink from the water fountain. Sue Sylvester would often peek her head out from around a corner and glower at him before disappearing. Sam wondered if she actually had a function here or if she simply served to scare people off.

Sam was rocking slowly back and forth on his feet, ignoring her stare from a few feet away when he heard a new set of footsteps approaching. They weren't the same worn-down footsteps of a student forcing themselves back to class, nor did it seem like a teacher, shuffling back to the same class. Instead it was a resolute, sharp sound. Footsteps with purpose, and Sam lifted his head only to be surprised and slightly afraid when he met his grandfather's eyes.

"Samuel." The man said, looking directly at his grandson. He was wearing a soft brown suit, a sleek black cane clenched in his right hand. Sam wondered if the guilt was starting to hurt the man's knees.

"Grandfather." He said back, not looking away. This man…he wasn't going to give him power anymore. Sam had put that behind him now.

The two stared each other down for a solid five minutes. It was Sam's grandfather who looked away first, glancing down the halls. "Babysitting, I see."

"It _is_ my job." Sam said, feeling slightly defensive.

The man raised his eyebrows and let out a soft snort. "Mm. So it is."

Sam was silent again, watching the man. He looked so old now. All of the hair on his head was gray, slicked back, probably with the same gel he had been using for more than half a century. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped across his mouth with it before tucking it back. "How have you been, boy?"

"Fine." Same replied sharply. Is this all he came here for? Small talk? It seemed a little late for that. He watched as his grandfather hobbled to his side, leaning against the wall next to him and letting out a small sigh.

"Your father's being released."

"…"

There was a long stretch of silence. Sam felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Had he heard correctly? His father…his father was being released?

"It took quite a bit of string-pulling, but he'll be out by the end of the week."

Sam raised a shaking hand to cover his mouth. He felt like…he didn't know what he felt like. It was like being light and heavy at the same time. His father, the man he hadn't seen in five years, was going to be free? He felt happy, ecstatic, but…he had just found a home with New Directions, with Kurt…

Ten minutes ago he was waiting silently for Kurt to get out of class, and now he was…what, free? If his father truly was getting out of prison, then what? Would he welcome Sam back with open arms? Would they be a family again? Where would they live? Where would he work? What was going to happen? All of this uncertainty just came crashing down on Sam's shoulders when ten minutes ago he was happy waiting for Kurt.

Sam opened his mouth slowly. "What does that mean? For me?"

His grandfather was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "Well it means you have a choice. You can stay here or go home with him."

"And where is home?"

"Wherever he chooses, I suppose."

They were both silent again.

Choice.

Sam had never had a choice before. He hadn't chosen to be raped. He hadn't chosen to be put into therapy. He hadn't chosen to lose his mother and father. He hadn't chosen to be thrown into his job. But now he was being given a choice. He could stay here for another few years while Burt ran the country, with Kurt. Or he could quit. Hand in his badge, his gun, his suits, and leave. Just like that.

Just like he had appeared in his job, he could simply disappear.

It was an odd concept. It was scary once he thought about it.

What if he did just leave?

Would New Directions notice? Would they care? Would Sue Sylvester notice her favorite blonde target was suddenly gone?

Would Kurt miss him?

"You don't have to choose now."

Sam looked over at his grandfather, who was still staring straight ahead of himself. "You have the rest of the week to think about this." He pushed off the wall, stumbling slightly, before regaining his composure and leaning on his cane. Sam never made a move to help him.

"Think carefully, Samuel. This is a big decision."

Sam stared at him. "Yeah. I know." A bigger decision than this man would ever know.

His grandfather nodded, putting a hand on his back and sighing tiredly. "I'll be in touch."

Sam nodded silently, looking away from the man, wishing he would move faster. The longer he was here, the hotter the pit in Sam's stomach burned.

He wanted to ask questions. Why his grandfather did what he had. Why all of this. Why was he still trying to take care of Sam? Was it his guilt? Probably. Was there any love in his heart for Sam? Maybe. Sam wasn't sure, and as he watched his grandfather stagger off, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers.

Sam tilted his head back and sighed deeply. Well now what was he going to do? What were _they_ going to do? Now that his father was going to be back in the picture, it wasn't just himself he had to think of. He had to think of what his father would want, and if he would even give Sam any say in what they did. Sam could decide to stay and maybe his father would veto that decision and drag him off somewhere to Tennessee or somewhere.

But Sam remembered his parents. He remembered his father, and the man wasn't like that. He wouldn't make snap decisions like that. He was a calm, gentle man who took the time to sit and think about every option available. Sometimes that would drive Sam's mother crazy, and she would tease him that they were simply going out to dinner, not planning a party. Sam smiled at the memory. His parents had been so perfect for each other…

But what if prison had changed him? What if the man that Sam saw at the end of the week was a completely changed man? What if he was no longer as patient or as understanding as he had once been? A chill ran through Sam's body. What if the man he was going to live with was now a complete stranger?

Suddenly it dawned on Sam that he had no idea what to expect.

He was scared.


	32. Chapter 32

I felt bad for making you all wait so long, so I wrote another chapter :D Yay! I hope it makes up for the long waits x,x Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and having patience with me! Enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

Kurt was worried about Sam.

The boy hadn't said much since after Kurt's third class was over. He had given a few attempts at smiling, but they weren't genuine. They were hiding something. Sam was hiding something and Kurt wanted to know what.

Unfortunately he couldn't ask for a while. He had to finish the rest of his classes, and he couldn't exactly ask in the crowded halls where anyone could hear. Nor could he ask in glee club, where Sam learned the words to the song they were singing, and danced the moves they were taught, but he didn't seem himself. Kurt noticed, and he wanted to ask Sam what was wrong. But he had to wait until they were home. Kurt didn't want bits and pieces, he wanted the whole story, and Sam wouldn't tell him in front of everyone else.

After glee club, Sam walked Kurt to the limo, still very unusually quiet. Kurt kept glancing over to him and he could see that Sam was somewhere else. His eyes were distant.

"If you keep thinking so hard, you're going to burn a hole in the floor."

Sam looked up and Kurt smiled softly. "You okay there?"

Sam smiled back, nodding slightly. "Yeah. Just thinking."

Kurt watched as the smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and Sam was gone again.

"Hey."

Sam looked back to Kurt, eyebrows slightly raised. This was just so weird for Kurt to see. He felt like they had made a breakthrough in the back of the limo on that rainy day, and now it was like Sam was crawling back into his shell.

"We'll talk later. Right?"

Sam nodded. "Right."

Kurt nodded, sighing softly. It didn't seem too convincing. But at least Sam wasn't going to try to avoid the subject. Whatever it was.

The car ride home was extremely silent. Kurt found himself breathing on the windows to make them fog up and use his fingernail to draw small pictures. Every time he tried to catch Sam's eye in the rearview mirror, Sam would quickly look away.

Kurt felt stung. What had he done? Had he done something to upset Sam? Was there something about Blaine that Sam wasn't telling Kurt? He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. If he worked himself up, he would only get upset and snap at Sam, and that isn't what he wanted. He honestly wanted to know what was going on.

Sam parked the limo and they both got out, walking silently inside. As they walked, Kurt thought he saw his father's limo, but it was a different driver. It didn't matter anyway, he had to talk to Sam before he slithered away. Kurt grabbed Sam's hand, already tired of the silence, and started to drag him towards his room. Sam blinked, confused. "What-"

"We're talking. Now."

"But-"

"Son."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, turning around. Burt was peeking out from the dining room, a pen behind one ear. He was wearing a plain shirt and black slacks, and for a moment Kurt was going to reprimand him about mismatching clothes when he remembered his father was supposed to be out of the country.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Burt sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I came back because I need to talk to you about something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "…you could have just called me."

"I know, but this is serious. I've-…." He trailed off, looking from Kurt to Sam, who was staring at Burt.

"…Ah, Kurt, maybe I should wait somewhere else." Sam said, looking down at the brunette. Kurt sighed. Damn it. He had been so close.

"Fine. I'll meet you in your room."

Sam nodded, pulling his hand away from Kurt's. The simple action made Kurt's throat go dry. What was going on?

"It's nice to see you back, sir." Sam said.

Burt smiled. "Thanks kid. Kurt'll be just a minute, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Take your time, sir." He said, heading down the hall for his room.

Burt tilted his head into the dining room, walking back in. Kurt followed. The table was buried under paperwork. Kurt felt a little guilty. Why had his father come all the way back home when he had all this work to do, just to talk him?

"Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." Burt said, sitting down near the middle of the table. Kurt sat next to him, looking expectantly to his father.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Kurt asked. He hadn't recalled doing anything that would warrant a talk. Or maybe his father had found out about the Blaine situation, or worse, Karofsky…or what if Burt had found out about Sam's past and was now concerned?

All of the dizzying possibilities swirled in Kurt's head. His heartbeat started to quicken and his palms started to get a little sweaty. What if his father was mad at him for not telling him about any of it? What if Burt had found out about Kurt and Sam's relationship? That it wasn't exactly a typical guard-guardee relationship? Why did that sound kinky?

"Alright Kurt." Burt said, sighing softly. Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at his dad intently, wondering what the man was thinking.

"I know you've been having some trouble at school lately. And I don't want to hear how it's not that bad. The washing lady's already told me about the loads of shirts covered in ice and stained every color imaginable."

Kurt winced. Slushies. He knew he should have insisted on washing his own clothes.

"But dad, they've laid off since Sam started going with me to school. It isn't that bad anymore." Especially since Sam shipped Karofsky off to some secluded island apparently. Kurt hadn't seen the jock in school since the whole incident.

"That may be, but what happens when you no longer have the Secret Service to protect you, Kurt? It may come back, and it might come back even worse than it had been." Burt sighed heavily.

Kurt's hear t sank. He knew his father was right. Without Sam, maybe the bullying might have escalated. He didn't know how bad it would be if one day Sam stopped showing up with him, and he was afraid to even think about it.

Still, he clenched his fists. "Dad I can handle myself." He said through clenched teeth. He appreciated his dad's concern, but he was 17. He had to start growing up. He couldn't rely on daddy forever.

Burt looked pained at that. "I know you are kiddo. I know you're stronger than any other kid your age. I don't think anyone else could handle what you're going through at your age. Hell, I know I probably couldn't. But I just…I worry, you know? It's been keeping me up at night for weeks. That's why I had to come back early. It worries me a lot." He rubbed his bald head, sighing. "What if I was in China or somewhere and suddenly I see on the news that you're in the hospital again? Or worse…" He took a shaky breath. "I'm scared that I can't be there for you, Kurt."

Kurt was stunned into silence. He watched his father, his eyes tearing up. Why did Burt feel guilty? It wasn't him shoving Kurt into lockers. It wasn't him showering Kurt with slushies. It was Karofsky and that lot of jocks. "Dad…it's…I'll be fine. Just one more year and I'm done." He said softly. "I'll be out of there and that will all be-"

"I know it hurts, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip. Burt looked up at him, wiping a hand over his own mouth. "I know that it hurts you, even though you act strong. It hurts not to be accepted by your peers. And I'm sorry for that."

Kurt shook his head. A few tears escaped him despite his best efforts to keep them from falling. "It's not your fault." He whispered. "It's not you, it's them. They're the ones. I just…It doesn't matter to me, because I have friends. I have the glee club. It's where I express myself. It's where I have family."

Burt sighed, nodding slowly. "I know kid, I know. But sometimes that's not enough. I don't want you to think there's no way out of that hellhole." He picked up a folder from the table and handed it to Kurt. "So I just want you to take a look at this, alright?"

Kurt nodded, looking down at the navy blue folder. Seeing the symbol on it, his heart seemed to stop for a second. The red symbol, the intricate 'D' with an arch in the background was very familiar to him, and he knew exactly where it was from.

It was the same 'D' from Blaine's Dalton Academy blazer.

"…Dad?"

"It's a private school. One of your friends recommended it."

Kurt looked up, confused and worried at the same time. "F-Friends?"

"No need to thank me, Kurt." A familiar cheerful voice said from the doorway. Kurt slowly turned and saw Blaine standing there, a cup of coffee in his hands and a smile on his face. "I told your dad about the trouble you were having and told him about the school's zero tolerance bullying. Seems ideal, don't you think?"

Burt nodded. "That's right. You'll be much safer here than at McKinley, Kurt. And the classes are better, and Blaine tells me they have a glee club like yours."

Blaine chuckled softly at that. Like New Directions could even compare.

Kurt had gone white in a matter of moments. There was no way he could tell Burt about Blaine's intentions. Not without having to tell him about Sam's past, and that was not his to discuss. He lifted a hand and rubbed his forehead slowly. "Can…can I just think about this? Please?"

Burt nodded. "Sure kid, take your time, okay? I just…" He sighed. "I want you safe, Kurt."

Kurt nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "I know, dad."

Blaine finished off his coffee and set it on the table, clasping his hands together. "Wonderful! Kurt, would you mind showing me out?" He chuckled softly. "This place is kind of a maze."

Kurt gritted his teeth. "Sure. Be right back dad."

Kurt stood, and Burt did as well, shaking Blaine's hand. "Thank you for the information, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Not a problem, sir, anytime."

Burt nodded, and Kurt practically threw the door open and stomped out, Blaine right on his heels. The walk to the door was long, but Kurt needed time to talk to the Warbler as well.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, not turning to look at the other.

He could still, however, hear the smile in Blaine's voice as he answered, "Just told them I was a friend of yours. Apparently no one knows what happened the other day, so they let me in easily."

Kurt clenched his fists. That's right. He told Sam not to have anything recorded. No one would know that Blaine had been arrested or any of that. For all anyone knew, he was an innocent boy in a uniform. Kurt knew better now.

"How did you know about my school?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, by a miraculous turn of events, I was in a cell with a certain Mr. Karofsky-" whose very name made Kurt flinch. "-and he told me a little about your struggles at McKinley. After that, it was quite simple. I had my father make a few calls to tell your father how you cried for hours on my shoulder because of how horrible the bullying had gotten. It was easy to get him to listen."

Kurt opened the door to the outside and walked outside. Blaine walked ahead of him and stopped in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm a smart man, Kurt. You'd do well just to do as I say."

"You aren't smart, Blaine, you're just a brat with connections."

Blaine chuckled softly. "See it as you will, I still have the upper hand."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "And what if I don't transfer to Dalton? This has nothing to do with Sam, and even if you do say anything, no one will believe you without evidence."

Blaine shrugged, feigning helplessness. "I know, and after my stunt last time, the records are being monitored even closer now. It's quite annoying." He smiled. "But I think you'll see what happens." He walked to his own limo, where the different driver Kurt had seen earlier was waiting to open his door for him. So, it had been Blaine's limo, not his father's.

Blaine got into the car, and rolled the window down. "See you at Dalton, Kurt!" he called cheerily, waving. The driver got in the car and drove off, and Kurt was left with the ghost of Blaine's stupid smile in his mind.

Talk forgotten, Kurt went to his room and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam tried to ask him what was wrong, but Kurt didn't want to say. He didn't want Sam to worry, or to be dragged into his problem again. He went through his morning routine as usual, if a bit slower, and Sam drove him to McKinley.

With both boys preoccupied with their thoughts, neither stopped to ask, or even wonder, why it was suddenly so silent. And with his mind wrapped around trying to make a decision, Sam didn't notice the group of jocks that were heading their way, Karofsky in the lead. He did finally notice something was wrong when Kurt let out a shriek, and he turned to see that Kurt was soaked and shivering, covered in five different slushies.

So this is what would happen if he didn't transfer.

Ugh.


	33. Chapter 33

One day I will update normally. One. Day. Until then, thank you for putting up with my horrid updating! Please enjoy the update! I think it'll only be a couple more chapters after this before the ending. Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting and reviewing!

* * *

All day, Kurt had been harassed by Karofsky. The jock had even managed to slushie him when Sam was in the bathroom. Kurt barely had time to shriek before the ice slapped him in the face and immediately started to drip down the front of his shirt. When Sam walked out and saw Kurt stained with cherry-flavored ice, he panicked.

What the hell was wrong with him? He had been way off of his game today, and this was what happened when he didn't pay attention. Sam helped Kurt into the bathroom and got him to lean over the sink. He grabbed some paper towels, wetting them under the sink for a few seconds before wiping Kurt's eyes off first, then his face and neck. Kurt was silent the entire time, allowing Sam to clean him off.

"I have to go home." Kurt mumbled finally.

Sam blinked. "Why?"

"I don't have spare clothes in my locker today." Kurt responded. He had stopped bringing spare clothes when Sam started coming with him to school, thinking that he would be safe from any slushie ever again because of Sam's presence.

Sam sighed softly, looking horribly guilty. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Kurt smiled weakly up at him. "It's fine. It's just an off day."

Sam smiled faintly back. "I feel like we've had this conversation before." He mumbled, picking ice off of Kurt's shirt. "I shouldn't have 'off days'. I should be concentrating on you twenty-four seven, and I'm not, and now-"

"Why not?"

Sam lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's. No matter how many times he looked into those blue eyes, they always sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. Secretly, Sam hoped it would never end, this shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what's throwing you off? I know it's something. You haven't been the same since yesterday morning. What happened?"

Sam bit his lip. Kurt had noticed. And how would he not? He had to have been slushied more than three times already, all because of Sam's day dreaming. "It's nothing."

"Sam." Kurt said sternly. "Tell me what's going on."

Sam watched him for a moment before looking back down, brushing the rest of the small ice crystals off of Kurt's shirt. "…we should get you home."

He pulled away and started to dust some spare ice that had gotten on his blazer when he felt a sting, and suddenly his neck hurt, and since when had he been looking at the door? He turned his head back to Kurt, who still had a hand raised. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly, and that's when it registered to Sam that Kurt had slapped him.

Sam raised a hand and rubbed his stinging cheek, wincing when it hurt more. "Shit, Kurt. Has anyone ever told you that you have a mean right hook?"

Kurt lowered his hand and looked at it like it was caught on fire or something. His eyes were wide and he was speechless.

Sam watched him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Hey-oof!"

He stumbled backwards when Kurt launched himself at him, latching his arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close and sighing. "It's fine, Kurt. You've slapped me before, remember? I should be used to it by now."

Kurt's grip tightened and Sam chuckled softly. "It was a joke, calm down."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Sam rubbed small circles on Kurt's back with his thumb. "Shh, it's fine. I'm fine….probably going to have to put the modeling career on hold and get some corrective surgery, but I'm fine."

Kurt pulled away slowly from him and hit his shoulder. "Don't be an ass, I'm trying to apologize!" He said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sam grinned softly. "I'm not being an ass! I'm just saying that my face is completely ruined-"

Kurt wiped his wet cheeks and rolled his eyes. "I swear, Sam, you are impossible."

"It's in the job description."

Kurt scoffed, and then looked over to Sam with soft eyes. He lifted a hand and tilted Sam's face so he could see his red cheek better. "I'll ice it when we get home."

"Please do, I think it's about to fall off."

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes again before heading out of the bathroom. Sam chuckled, grabbing Kurt's bag before following him out. "Should I sign you out or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, it should be fine. It's not like Figgins cares if I'm in class or in a dumpster anyways."

Sam shook his head. "It's amazing how he's managed to keep his job for this long."

"Whatever keeps the money flowing, I suppose."

"Hey ladies."

Kurt and Sam turned around at the familiar voice; the same voice that made Kurt internally cringe and Sam angry just by the sound.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Karofsky?" Sam asked, his voice laced with anger Kurt thought was reserved for Blaine.

Dave stood there, smirking. "Just seeing the fairies off. It's about time you got out of here, Hummel. We've been trying to drive you out of here for months now."

Kurt turned away from Dave, willing himself not to cry. He was just a stupid bully. There was no need to listen to what he had to say. "Let's go, Sam."

When he received no response, Kurt looked over to Sam, who was still glaring at Dave. "Sam, let's go."

"No."

Sam let Kurt's bag slide from his shoulder onto the ground, earning a growl from Kurt. "That is Marc Jacobs."

Sam walked away from the bag, going right up to Dave, chest to chest. "Come on, big guy." He said, looking directly into Dave's eyes. "Do something."

Dave glared back at him, but he didn't make a move. Sam smirked. "What, nothing? Did you remember what I told you last time I saw you, or did your brain finally melt right out of your head?"

Kurt walked over and picked his bag off of the ground, biting his lip. "Sam, please-"

"No Kurt." He said, not looking away from Dave. "This kid should know different. We already had a little chat about his pathetic bullying habits, didn't we, Dave?"

Dave winced slightly, remembering the talk in the holding cell. He had never seen someone's face so dark with anger, or how dangerous Sam looked. Even when he was behind bars, Dave had been afraid of him. Not that he would ever admit it, but it wasn't like he had to with the look he had on his face.

Sam nodded. "Thought so. So what the hell has you back into doing this, hm? Or do you just _want_ me to shoot you?"

A chill ran down Dave's spine, and Kurt's eyes widened. "Sam-"

Both boys gasped when Sam pulled his gun out and pressed under Dave's chin. Dave's eyes widened and he swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well, come on. Do something. Throw a slushie at me. Call Kurt a name. Do it. I'm waiting." He pressed the gun harder against Dave's flesh, and Dave flinched.

"Sam, please, someone might see-"

"Good, I hope they do." Sam said. His eyes still hadn't left Dave. "I hope they see what a pathetic coward this kid is. He's tough when he's with his little jock friends, but right now, it's just you, me, and the gun. Mother Teresa could walk out here right now and I wouldn't hesitate to shoot you."

Sweat was starting to bead on Dave's forehead, and he let out a shaky breath. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm sick of it. I'm sick of seeing you hurt Kurt and getting away with it scot-free. What has Kurt ever done to you? Hm? You jealous of him or something? Do you _like_ him or something? Because this is like the equivalent of a boy pulling on a girl's pigtails because he thinks she's pretty. Is that it, Dave?"

Dave's eyes widened, and he started to say something, but then went quiet. Kurt's heart was thundering in his chest, and his breathing was heavy. "Sam…"

Sam watched Dave for a few moments more before pulling the gun away from Dave and putting it back in his holster. Sam's own heart was thudding wildly in his chest. He didn't know what had come over him. It was just all of the stress of his grandfather and his father and Kurt and Dave and his job…it was like he had finally snapped. It…kind of felt good.

"Get out of here, Dave." Sam mumbled, and the jock all but sprinted away.

The hallways were silent after that.

Sam looked down the hall that Dave had run down, sighing. He hadn't meant to scare him…okay, he did, but maybe not as bad as he had. And Kurt had seen the entire thing. Sam turned slowly, to where Kurt was just staring at him. Not with disgust, or anger, or sadness. Just staring at him in wonder.

Finally, Kurt took a few steps forward until he and Sam were only inches away from each other. Kurt tilted his head, continuing to look at Sam. Sam bit his lip and turned his head slightly. "Can you slap me on this cheek? The other one still hurts."

Kurt didn't slap him, nor did he make a move to do anything else. Instead, he opened his mouth. "I don't know what the hell just happened. All I know is that I'm cold, I have ice in my underwear, and I need to get home before anything else happens."

Sam stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. Well that was a relief. "Alright, sir, let's go." He said, taking Kurt's bag from him and walking with him out of the school.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"What did I say about 'sir'?"

"…only in bed?"

"Ugh."


	34. Chapter 34

Ha….heh….yeah…

Merry Christmas! It's a miracle! There will only be two chapters left of this (at least that's what I'm counting on) so yay! Thank you to those still reading and sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!

* * *

"So?"

Dave rubbed his eyes. He was still shell shocked from having a gun pointed at him early, so words were a little scarce at the moment.

"…Dave? Hello?"

"…no good."

"Excuse me?"

Dave sighed. "It's no good. If anything they're closer. I don't think this is going to work, dude."

"Oh Dave, of course it will. You're just too much of a blubbering idiot to realize that."

Dave growled. "Listen, hobbit-"

"Anyway, the homecoming dance for McKinley is coming up, isn't that right?"

Dave was silent for a moment. "…yeah. So?"

"So we have our stage. All we have to do is get Kurt and Sam alone, and watch the fireworks."

"What fireworks?"

Blaine chuckled softly over the phone. "Leave that to me."

* * *

After a nice hot shower, Kurt tried concentrating on his homework for a little while. Sam was lying on Kurt's bed, hands behind his head and eyes closed. He was in the place between sleep and consciousness, too emotionally drained to bother Kurt.

He was still thinking about what his grandfather said, and in his hazy mind, dozens of scenarios played out. But they weren't about how bad his father, fresh out of prison, could be. Instead they were about Kurt being tossed into dumpsters that were actually endless black pits, or splayed with so many slushies that he got pneumonia, or, and Sam thought this was the worst, coming home and having every inch of his skin covered in bruises. Or worse, not coming home at all.

Without Sam, Kurt's bullying would get worse. But what other choice was there? Once Sam's dad got out of prison, Sam was back in his care. And who knew what the man wanted to do.

"Sam?"

"Mm?" Sam hummed, not opening his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong."

The room was silent for a long moment, and Kurt feared that he had said the wrong thing, when Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes slowly. He sighed, and while Kurt geared up to fight tooth and nail to drag the information out of him, Sam, instead, answered the question.

"My dad's getting out of jail."

Kurt's eyes widened, and a slow smile spread across his face. "That's great-"

"And I'm probably going to have to go with him. Wherever he wants to go."

The smile faded from Kurt's face, and his heart ached. Sam was leaving him? "But-"

"I know." Sam mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed heavily, his eyes focusing on the carpet of the room. "I don't want to go. Especially because I don't know how my dad's going to act and stuff. But what can I do? I've been trying to figure this out since I found out."

Kurt sighed, his shoulders sagging. He didn't think he could survive the rest of high school without Sam. Especially with Karofsky acting the way he was. If Kurt were being honest with himself, he would say that he was very scared. But there was nothing he nor Sam could do about this. "Sam, he's your father. No matter how he comes out, if he comes out different or not. He's still your dad. And he needs you as much as you need him." He got up from his chair and walked over to Sam.

The bed sunk slightly when Kurt sat on it, next to Sam, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his hair. Sam snuggled to Kurt, tucking his head under Kurt's chin. Kurt smiled softly. "It'll be okay. It'll work out. With all of the crap that we've been through, I think we deserve something working out."

Sam chuckled, closing his eyes. "Yeah. You're right."

The two stayed like this for nearly half an hour. Sam almost dozed off, and Kurt was letting his eyes droop before he forced himself awake. "Sam."

"Mm."

"You have to help me pick out an outfit for the dance."

Sam tilted his head back and looked at Kurt with an almost devastated face. "Dance?" He whined.

Kurt chuckled and kissed his forehead before shoving him off and letting him slide onto the bed. "Yes, dance. I'm not going to miss it just because some Neanderthal is having some kind of territory issues with me." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Plus, I was hoping you would go with me."

Sam rolled onto his stomach on the bed and grinned. "Is that Kurt Hummel asking me on a date?"

Kurt turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

Sam rolled onto his back, kicking his legs and throwing an arm over his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "I'm not worthy!"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder sharply and walked to his closet. "I'll ask Finn."

"Over my dead body."

Kurt laughed. "Then that's a yes?" He asked, beginning to look through his wardrobe. "Because I don't think Finn will know what to do with himself if I asked him-"

He was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Sam rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and kissed his neck, smiling against his skin.

"I would love to."


End file.
